The Flight to Freedom
by NesquickCereal
Summary: Part 2 of the The Next King. Starts where the last story ended off; Luffy leaves the Whitebeard Pirates at 17 and is now back in East Blue to get his crew and become Pirate King. Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, Oda does
1. The Start of Something Big

**Aiight guyz I'm back. Part 2 of that story which quite honestly was a hit and miss to readers AND myself. I did the mistake to push the chapters out before my exams and in turn made me screw up myself and I made a shit ton of mistakes. Now after taking a break from writing and having some time to think, learn from my mistakes and read the reviews I made up the outline of this and hand wrote my plans and did make somewhat detailed notes per chapter. I won't be adding characters, but I will remove a few unnecessary characters. These will be long chapters (for sure) and hopefully I can keep the new flame going.**

 **PS: there will be swearing (I'll try limiting f-bombs and the heavier ones. Going to use shit (and everything that goes with that) and dumbass**

 **So without further ado, let's get Part 2 started.**

* * *

 ** _"Goodbye guys. I'll see you when I get back home or in Paradise."_**

* * *

 **The Start of Something Big**

Using his sharp Observation skills, he tried finding the aura of his green haired friend and once he picked up something that felt very familiar all he did was run towards that direction. After running for about 7 minutes, he found himself in a spot where he had once been many years ago. He stood right in front of the very dojo where he met Roronoa Zoro all those years ago. Looking inside quickly he had noticed that Zoro wasn't in the dojo but elsewhere so of course Luffy being Luffy, he ran off to go to where he knew Zoro would be. Walking for another 5 minutes, Luffy found himself at a graveyard and standing in front of a grave was his friend, his first mate and his nakama. Being silent until Zoro turned around, Luffy respected Zoro and his privacy and peace. He just patiently waited for him to turn around.

After Zoro was done, he said "Yo Luffy" with some excitement in his voice. "I couldn't tell if it was you or someone else but you have a strong aura." and the two start to make their way back

"Shihihihihi" he laughs "You got stronger too"

"Of course I did dumbass. I can't become the strongest swordsman in the world if I don't get stronger."

"How's your Haki?"

"It's not good enough." says Zoro very seriously

"It's fine for now. We aren't even in the Grand Line yet. It's not like you'll see Uncle Hawk any time before it or even the New World. And plus, we'll be training a lot. You, me, Nami, Sanji, Usopp and Robin will train and train until we all get stronger."

Agreeing silently and continuing to walk, Luffy and Zoro talk about everything that happened during the time when they first met. Luffy told him about the Nakama, how he met them and what he did after his East Blue tour with gramps, Ace and Sabo. In turn, Zoro told Luffy about his training and what he did after Luffy left and those years spent training.

When they arrived at the dojo, they met with Koshiro Sensei and talked for quite a bit. When it was time to leave, Zoro said his final goodbye to his teacher and father of his rival and hoped to meet him again later on after he becomes the greatest swordsman. When they left, Zoro and Luffy slowly made their way to town and to the docks. After getting lost and going in a circle, Zoro "bullied" a kid into taking them to the docks and when they had arrived, neither of them saw a ship. The only thing that was there was a small rowboat meant for two people.

"Oi Luffy, did you come with a ship or boat?"

"Nope."

"What the fu.. How did you get here?"

"I went through hell to get here okay. Dee-chan told me to hold his hand and boom we went to some place where it was REALLY hot and like there were people being hurt and tortured and we walked through it to get here."

"I don't know how to respond to that."

"Well you responded shihih…" and Zoro smacked him a couple of times "Warry Duro" (sorry Zoro)

"Whatever, let's just get on this stupid boat."

"But it's not ours. We'd be stealing it."

"How the hell do you have a bounty worth 110 000 000 Beli? Like are you a total dumbass?"

"Oh right." Luffy laughs as Zoro really contemplates if going with Luffy is actually a good idea.

After getting on the boat and a few minutes into their journey, Zoro asks "Oi Luffy, do you know where we are going?"

"Yeah, we are looking for Nami who will be our navigator. However, I don't know how to get there, so we'll be here floating on a boat for a while." he says with a smile

"You really are an idiot huh. Whatever, I hope we find this Nami without dying." Zoro fell asleep because he had nothing better to do, so he wanted to get some peaceful shuteye.

He didn't know how long he slept but he woke up from smelling the scent of fish being cooked. When he woke up, he found Luffy eating some fish, bone and all, while there was some left for Zoro as well. "Oh thanks Luffy." as he picks one up to eat. "Wait, how the hell did you get a fire going?"

"Oh that's easy. Here I'll show you." Luffy took a deep breath in and exhaled some fire through his mouth. Zoro was flat out impressed. Luffy told him about the Devil Fruit he ate and Zoro thought it was cool. The two kept eating and talking about a few things and Luffy started singing his famous song Idiots and Islands and Zoro almost knew every word. Now he wouldn't sing it, but it made him feel calm for some reason.

Since it was nighttime and he didn't do anything active all day, he wanted to go for a swim but just before he got into the water, the two found a ship sailing towards them. The row boat wasn't being noticed, but it would hit them because it was surprisingly fast approaching. Luffy looked at Zoro and said "I think we found ourselves a ship." and all Zoro did was smile and put on his black bandana across his face and took a sword out of its sheath. Luffy made his wings appear on his back and he told Zoro to quickly get on so they could board the ship. He of course did so and Luffy flew but making sure that whoever was on that ship would not notice them. After finding a safe enough spot to land, Luffy took a quick look while Zoro was hoping for a fight. Seeing no one, they heard a few voices coming towards them. Quickly trying to find a place to hide, they went below deck to a storage room and they heard even more voices.

"Shit, Alvida-sama wants to attack that ferry now. Tell the retards on board to get ready." says one man

Another says "Coby you little shit, make sure Alvida-sama doesn't know about us drinking her sake. She'll kill us of she finds out."

Whispering as quietly as he could, Luffy told Zoro "Yo, there's more food in there. We can beat these guys up quickly and take the food and then take care of this Alvida" Nodding in agreement, the two enter the room quickly and take out everyone in that room. Everyone was knocked out except for a pink haired boy that both Luffy and Zoro tired avoiding when fighting. "Wh.. Who… Who are you guys?"

"Pirates." says Zoro with a bloodthirsty smile and Luffy laughs at the reaction of the kid. "Give us your food and we'll let you live."

"Here, take everything in here." says the really scared boy

As they ate some apples and other fruit they felt a bit more reenergized and wanted to take this ship. As they were talking about their plan, the kid interrupts "You… You guys won't be able to do that. Alvida-sama is the strongest in all of East Blue."

"Huh, strongest in East Blue my ass. If anyone is the strongest, it's me." says a confident Luffy. Now normally Luffy wouldn't boast about being strong, but living with Thatch all of his life made sure that Luffy was a bit boastful. Even if it was on a rare occasion. In the wise words of Thatch " _You can't be Pirate King if you are not confident in yourself to someone's kick ass_."

"Zoro, let's just go on deck, find this Alvida person and beat them up. Good plan?"

"Great plan." as he walks out. The pink haired kid however, helped them. He knew where Alvida was so he wanted to help. He wanted to get off the godforsaken ship. He had enough of it. Never wanted to be on here, he was just picked up by accident.

Leading the strange duo was an easy task. When they all had arrived to where Alvida was, they found out that the whole crew was there (minus the ones knocked out). With tension in the air and a surprisingly calm Luffy and Zoro, Alvida asks "Coby, what do you have here?"

"Who's the fat whale?" says Luffy getting a reaction of everyone's jaw on the floor. From Alvida to Coby everyone was shocked, except for Zoro but he doesn't count. Then Luffy closed his eyes and waited while Coby wanted to say something to Luffy but no words could come out of his mouth as he saw Alvida lift up her club and she tried to swing it as hard as she could towards Luffy. Both Luffy and Zoro had their eyes closed and only when the club was almost at Luffy's face, Zoro moved to block the attack with his sword (eyes still closed) "You're not gonna hit the future Pirate King that easily."

"Pirate King? Don't make me laugh brat. There's no way a weak kid like you can ever become the Pirate King. Only a strong and beautiful woman like me can become Pirate QUEEN. Coby, tell me, who's the most beautiful woman at sea?"

With some fear in his voice and legs heavily shaking he says "The most beautiful woman in the seas is…" he takes a deep breath after seeing that he has two strong people that MIGHT protect him "Not you, you old fat ugly whale." and both Zoro and Luffy open their eyes. They see the club aimed for Coby and instantly, Luffy releases a wave of Haoshoku Haki and knocks out all the other pirates except for Alvida. Seeing her men drop like flies, she stops swinging and tries to comprehend what just happened. With her eyes widened, Luffy now makes his move. Coating his fist with Busoshoku Haki, he says " **Pistol Punch"** and he punches Alvida right in the stomach. The punch was so hard that she went back flying and went overboard. The impact of her falling in the sea was heard by the trio and they decided to look at her body; they were looking at a floating unconscious body. Taking a deep breath through his nose to smell the East Blue Sea, he smiled.

* * *

Nami was trying so hard not to get caught by the Pirates on the ship she was on. She knew it belonged to Alvida because well she did do her research so she knew to stay away from her at all costs. She was known to be vicious but Nami knew worse. But since she didn't want to be in a situation where she was stuck, she needed to be very careful. When she found out that the pirate group was going to raid a cruise ship, she had a chance of getting in the rooms and to where the money was.

Now, being able to find money was a thing of beauty for the cat burglar. It was her sworn duty ever since her mother died. After Bellemere died, Nami was in a flux. Her concentration for her Observation Haki was in a state where some days she wouldn't be able to concentrate to other days where she could notice the littlest of things and that would annoy her because she could see everything. Some days she wouldn't know how to think and other days she would sense and literally observe when Arlong decided to go walk around town. It wasn't necessary the aura, it was more so knowing everything going on and already paying attention to detail.

It didn't take too long before she found the money and as he was putting the money in a bag, she felt something. Something that made her heart race, but on the inside made her feel calm. It made her feel safe. She was confused and took no meaning to it and decided to leave this ship as quick as she could and when she made it out to deck, she saw a boy wearing a straw hat, a green haired man and a pink haired kid all having their backs towards her like they didn't notice her. However, when she saw the Straw Hat, her heart again raced, but she felt calm. At that moment, she took a wild guess and said "Luffy?" very quietly hoping the man wouldn't hear it but nope, she was greeted with a smile but her eyes didn't show any bit of life. Even though she had a fake smile and hoped to God that no one would notice the fake smile.

But Luffy saw through it "Nami, why are you sad?" he asks innocently. She felt her heart skip a beat, staying still she didn't know what to do, what to say. It's as if she forgot how to function. Not knowing how to respond to that, Luffy understood something was up. But not to dwell on whatever it was for the time being, he said "It's been a long time Nami. How've you been?"

Seeing that Luffy moved on from the first question she tried to show a bit of happiness, even though ever since Arlong came into her life and took away all the life and joy away from her, she genuinely tried to be happy. With a deep breath and she answers carefully, she said "I'm fine"

Trying to keep the conversation going he asked "So what's up? Why are you here?"

"Ah you know, just stealing from Pirates." she tries to casually say but on the inside she really wasn't feeling well. Seeing Luffy for some reason made her feel like she was seeing a ghost. "You know I love money, and since I was bored, I got on this ship and took 3.8 Million Beli. They were a cheap bunch so they didn't have much." _I still need much more. Maybe two more runs and I can head back_ she thought to herself.

"Ah okay. Oh hey, there's an island not too far from here. Wanna go to it and get some food?"

"You already ate Luffy-san." says Coby as he fixes his glasses

"You don't know him as long as we've had" as Zoro points to himself and Nami. And when Zoro did so, Luffy just realized that he had to introduce Nami & Zoro.

"Yo Nami, that's my swordsman friend I was telling you about all those years back. And Zoro, she's going to be the Navigator for the crew."

Sighing first she said "I'll join your crew after I do a few things first. Not before that."

"Hey that's not fair. You promised me." as Luffy makes a pouting face to which Nami ignores

"I know Luffy, but I need to do this first okay. It's important to me." she says with some emotion shown in her eyes and suddenly Luffy figured something out. Now he hid his reaction but when he looked into Nami's eyes, they looked like she was asking for help. But all Luffy would say for now was "We'll help you, but you still need to help us get to places. Zoro gets lost all the time."

"Oi you don't know where any of the islands are and yet you want to lead you numbskull."

"You don't know directions, Santoryu"

"Luffy-san, I don't think Santoryu is an insult."

"Ugh shut up you guys. I'll take you to some islands. And there better be some places we can steal from." as she pushes away the guys and bosses them around.

* * *

By the time it was morning, they were almost nearing the docks. Luffy was awake the whole night and Zoro was getting doing some training. However, Nami on the other hand was sleeping. Before she went to sleep, she knew she didn't have any blankets on her but when she woke up, she found a blanket on her and she knew it was Luffy. He would always take care of his Nakama and even she knew that. But the pain of Arlong was still in her. She really didn't want to leave Luffy, but she had to. She wanted him to live his life and become Pirate King. Not lose his life fighting the fishman.

Knowing just how strong Arlong was, she wanted Luffy to stay away from that hellhole. But it was difficult. Luffy was stubborn and an idiot. But he was an interesting idiot. He cared for people, wanted to befriend them and he wanted to be free. His goal was absolute freedom and that's something Nami would kill for. She did know that being a part of his crew, you too would get the goal of freedom. I mean Luffy isn't much of the "my word is the law" type of person nor would he be the "whatever you guys want" type of person. He does whatever he wants because that's who Luffy is. He couldn't care less, if he wants to help, he would do everything in his power to help Nami, but her job was to make sure he didn't do anything. Luffy was always that special kid she met all those years ago. And she wanted him to have a long and happy life.

When the group arrived at Shell Island, they realize that this place was a Marine base. "Oi Luffy, do you think this is a good spot for you?" says Zoro

"Yea why?"

"Well you do have a bounty worth 110 000 000 Beli." and that's when Nami and Coby nearly choked.

"110 000 000 Beli?" they both say, looking very surprised _Holy shit is Luffy really that strong?_ Nami thinks to herself. "Why haven't I heard of you having a bounty?" says Nami

"I don't know. I mean this is East Blue, it's the weakest of the Blues."

"So you're actually serious in becoming the Pirate King huh. But even still, there are Marines who can bea.." and before Coby could finish, Luffy hit him.

"What's that for?!" to which he got a serious reply of "Felt like it. And plus, you can say whatever you want, it won't stop me from chasing my dream."

Looking for a place to find some food, the four people go into town and find a place to eat and they enter a place that wasn't full but wasn't empty and decided to eat. As they were eating, a man suddenly enters the restaurant and he has a few Marine bodyguards with him. A woman hurries to take the order of the man who just entered and he bosses her around. He complained that she was taking too long with his order and when the food came out, a little girl handed him a plate of the Rice Ball special they have. When the man took a bite of the rice ball, he spit it out and was angry at the little girl "Rice balls shouldn't have sugar in them. No wonder you have no business, they taste like garbage." and the little girl starts to tear up "Oh boo hoo, go cry to your mom." and he smacks the plate.

Luffy, Zoro, Nami and Coby could not stand the guy. He seemed like the snobby rich kid living off of his parents and Luffy hated it more. Zoro was about to beat the guy to death because he did just insult a little girl who quite frankly made some pretty good rice balls. Nami wanted to hug the girl so bad. She wanted to tell her that he's just a mean brat who doesn't appreciate different variations of food. She also wanted to give that man a kick or two in the face. Coby was mad, but seeing the two Marine soldiers do nothing to at least stop the guy from doing so made him mad.

When the man had smacked the plate, it was quickly caught by Luffy because he had used his speed to make sure that no food goes to waste. "Zoro since you like them, here you go." and he gives the rice balls to Zoro. Nami saw Luffy go, so she went to the girl who was crying and gave her a hug and said "hey, don't listen to that guy. He just doesn't like things out of the box. The rice balls were delicious, our idiot friend Zoro loves them." as she point towards Zoro and she sees Zoro devouring them as if this was his last time eating. Coby stayed at his spot because he didn't know what to do.

After Luffy had passed the rice balls to Zoro, he looked at the guy and said "You did two terrible things today." and before Luffy could speak again, he was cut off by the man.

"I am Helmeppo, son of Captain Axe-hand Morgan. You can't tell me what to do. Guys, shoot him." and before they could point their guns towards him, Luffy released a small wave of Conquerors Haki to knock out the two bodyguards. Now Helmeppo was scared. His bodyguards were out cold without anyone touching them. Before Luffy could do anything, Helmeppo ran out of the restaurant saying "I'll tell my dad to shut you up."

"Shihihihi okay." as Luffy waves at the guy. When he noticed Helmeppo go a faraway distance, Luffy said "Yosh let's go kick some ass guys!" as he looks at his two crewmates. Well one official crewmate and one unofficial crewmate. Coby decided to follow the group because might as well not miss the action.

The group of four make their way to the direction where Helmeppo was running towards and the walk there wasn't mostly serious. Luffy was confident in his abilities to fight a group of Marines from East Blue without much trouble and this would be Zoro's first time having an actual fight as a pirate. The two remained really calm while Nami was a little bit on edge because she didn't know what to expect from Luffy and Zoro and the Marines. It's not every day one goes to a Marine base and fight the highest ranking official. As they were walking, they had noticed a large force also walking towards town and at the front of it was Helmeppo and Captain Axe-Hand Morgan. Point at Luffy, Helmeppo told his father that Luffy was a criminal tarnishing the name of the Captain and dared to hit the son of the Captain and who had mercilessly assaulted two Marines because they were doing their job.

However, everything else after tarnishing the name of the Captain wasn't heard by Morgan. He couldn't care less about anything else. Instead, he told his men to fire at the group but to leave the Straw Hat boy so Morgan himself could kill him. Zoro took out a sword and put his bandana on while Luffy cracked his knuckles and Zoro was the first to make his move. Using a two sword style, Zoro had used a move he had been working on just to disarm Marine soldiers of their guns and this would be a perfect place to try it out so he would know how to improve it. He started by running at the Marines, dodging the bullets due to his quick reflexes and with help from his Haki. When he got close enough, he raised his two swords in a shape of an x and with power put in the slash he said " ** _Axe cut"_** and the slash went through all 15 guns and they were cut in half. Not hitting a single soldier, he was impressed that the move worked pretty well for the first time in a fight. He would of course build on that attack as time went on. When the Marines had no guns, they all rushed towards Zoro with their swords and all he did was just smile.

Luffy and Morgan however were still having a standoff. Neither would move a muscle but you could easily see the anger in Morgan and fear in the eyes of Helmeppo. Standing still for too long, Luffy yawned and that was like a shot towards the pride of the Marine captain so he came running towards Luffy and swung his axe. Luffy dodges the attack and saw an opening to land a punch and he did so. Morgan was surprised that he was actually hit by this kid. Even angrier, he was swinging his axe recklessly and was leaving open spots for Luffy to hit him. Then with one swing, Luffy barely moved and there was an opening to punch Morgan in his face and when that moment came, Luffy without using Haki or his devil fruit powers, he hit Morgan as hard as he could and you could see a few teeth fly out.

Luffy's punch was pretty hard to the point where Morgan's eyes rolled back and he was unconscious. While that "fight" ended, Zoro ended his fight with the Marines who came to fight Zoro. He sheathed his sword, took off his bandana and he was happy leaving that fight without a scratch. Luffy was done fighting and he went up to Helmeppo and grabbed him by the shirt and gave him a hard punch and he too was unconscious, just like his father. You could see teeth fly out and his eyes rolled back, showing that he was unconscious.

The remaining Marines that didn't fight had no idea what to do. They let the group go and Luffy told Nami to lead them back to the restaurant because Luffy was feeling hungry. When they got back to the restaurant, the little girl had made the special rice balls for them and the four of them happily ate them. Zoro loved them, Nami enjoyed them, Coby was eating them and Luffy was asking for more but Nami told him not to eat more. About half an hour later, the remaining Marines that didn't join the fight entered the restaurant and told Luffy that they were thankful for ending the tyrannical reign of Morgan, and that he had to leave because he was a Pirate but they would not do anything to him and his group. Luffy requested that Coby stay and become a Marine but the Marines were hesitant until Luffy was talking about Coby's past and then he came and punched Luffy. Of course to sell the act, Luffy needed to react and he started to beat him up one last time and then Zoro dragged him out saying "You overdid it Luffy" to which Luffy just laughed.

At the docks, Luffy noticed that Alvida's ship was no longer there so they needed to find a replacement and they saw a rowboat big enough for the three of them. They would need to find a ship soon but for now this would do. Nami put the bags of gold where she could see them, Luffy was in the middle of the boat and Zoro was at the other end.

"Nami, is there another island nearby?"

"There should be one East from here. About a days journey."

As they drifted off, they saw Coby saluting them and then the Marines came and saluted the three pirates. Shocked at this site, Luffy wished he had a camera so he could show his family back wherever they are. He didn't realize how much he missed the Whitebeard family until he noticed that his two crewmates were silent. Usually the Moby Dick would never be silent (due to Luffy) but it was odd for him to have two quiet crewmates he hoped would be close as family. Then he thought of that moment where Nami looked like she wanted to ask for help and then he realized that it would take time for her to open up to the crew about everything. All Luffy had hoped for was that Belle-mere san was still alive.

Drifting his eyes to sleep, he wakes up the next morning to see that this group arrived to a certain island and Luffy knew exactly where he was again. He smiles and said "Just wait a bit more Usopp. I told you I'd be back." And he got off the boat and ended up waking Zoro up and a tired Nami

* * *

 **Boom first chapter done. It was fun writing this and I know the pacing may have been off but I want to form the crew up to Robin a bit fast because well it is my story and take on One Piece so I hope you guys do not mind. However, I will skip the Buggy arc because well Buggy (imo) is a useless character only used for comic relief and I don't know what to do with Buggy so I'm leaving him out for now.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter and of course it would be appreciated if you left reviews, likes and follows.**


	2. Comfort

**Ok chapter too guys…. We kan do diiiiihhhhhhh**

 **^ bored while editing this chapter. Had to do that lol**

 **Thank you guys for the love (follows, favs, and reviews) shown on the previous chapter, really appreciate it. Y'all are some amazing folks.**

* * *

 **Comfort**

Usopp was doing all the best he could after finding out that the so called butler Klahadore was a fearsome pirate known as Captain Kuro. For once he ran to the village to tell the people that he was telling the truth about pirates coming to attack the island. Of course no one listened to him; why would they. Usopp had a bad track record and rep around town so no one believed him. Since that failed, he went to Kaya. He wanted her to believe it so badly. He was trying to save her life but she was struck where it hurt. Klahadore was a man she trusted and who had cared for her ever since he arrived as a butler for her family.

However, there was something in her that wanted to believe in Usopp. Normally she knew about his lies, but those lies were mostly stories so that she could feel better. This time was very different. Usopp was serious in his tone and body language. She knew Usopp wouldn't lie about such a thing but then again, Klahadore was a guy who had cared for her. He was the parent figure for her after her parents had died. For this time only, she painfully picked to not believe Usopp. And she hoped it really was a lie.

When that failed and the Pirates started to come on to the island, Usopp ran towards them. He tried doing the best he could to stop the pirates from attacking the village and it would be a lie of one were to say Usopp wasn't brave. Outnumbered and outmatched, Usopp couldn't do much but shoot through his slingshot. His Observation Haki was not good enough to be very reliable but he didn't need it for the time being. Shooting like he regularly did, he shot many pirates. He did some damage to the pirate ship but it wasn't enough. But then the stronger pirates from the group rushed towards Usopp.

Only his slingshot to help and save him, it was not enough to protect Usopp. He got hit from all directions. Trying to protect himself, he did so by shooting and moving back. But when the brothers Buchi and Sham get involved, Usopp could not do much. They were dodging his shots easily and hitting Usopp. Trying to kill the long nose, they pulled out a lot of tricks, but Usopp was a trickster himself. And somehow managing to get away from the two brothers, he sees the one person he had hoped he wouldn't see and froze in his tracks.

He saw Kaya in the hands of Captain Kuro. He had his "Claws" on which were gloves with 5 full sized Katanas on them (one for each finger) and had a blade on Kaya. Usopp stopping and looking at his one opponent he couldn't hope to beat with his current status, he prayed that something happen. But for now all he could do was catch his breath, take in the pain and wait for a critical moment.

* * *

It was only a matter of time when Luffy would come back to Syrup Village. However, this time he came with Nami and Zoro. Telling them that this is the island where Usopp is, he tries to use his Haki skills to find an aura and very strangely, Luffy found two. The first one he found wasn't too far away from them, while the second aura was within that area of the first aura. Trying to think on which of the aura's would belong to Usopp, Zoro said "Oi Luffy, there's a pirate ship here too. It seems like they are trying to get somewhere"

And that gave Luffy the idea of where Usopp would be. Using his wings, Luffy carried both Nami and Zoro and took them to where he thought Usopp would be and when they were flying close to what was going on, they saw a group of pirates surrounding a lone person who had a small weapon with him that neither Nami and Zoro could not see but Luffy knew exactly what that weapon was.

"Leave Kaya alone you shitty butler!" Usopp yells

"I can't hurt Kaya yet until she signs her will. Until then we are going to have a stalemate because you are one and we are many."

Luffy landed at a spot where the trio was a hidden and he told them that that the person who was surrounded was Usopp. Seeing that Usopp was shaking in fear, blood dripping down but tried to remain strong, they decided to help. However, Luffy was waiting a bit longer to see just what would happen when Usopp would be pushed to his limits.

"That's Usopp" says Luffy

"Shouldn't we help him?" asks Nami who looked very concerned for the newest member of the crew who, she hadn't met before

"We will. I just want to see Usopp's will before we do anything."

"And plus we need to know what the hell is going on and who are opponents are and what they can do." says a confident Zoro who had already put on his black bandanna on.

* * *

Usopp ran out of tricks. He did not know what to do anymore. He had done all he could but even that was not enough to beat Kuro. Kuro was a tough opponent. He had a large amount of people and he himself was very quick and Usopp was left with a lot of cuts on him by the blades on Kuro's gloves. Bleeding out and having short breath, Usopp did not know what to do. All he could do was weakly take out a stone, aim and shoot a pebble at Kuro and the hypnotist guy and it somehow hit Kuro who was shocked that Usopp could still shoot.

Getting hit on the chest, Kuro got angry and wanted to end Usopp's life right then and there but he couldn't. Tightening his grip on Kaya he says "Tell that motherfucker that if he does that again, I will kill jim."

"USOPP, DON'T SHOOT! HE'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN."

Usopp was now done. Taking out another stone, he aimed right for Kuro again and this time, with even more speed it hit Kuro and again it hit his chest. "Django, make her sign the stupid paper. I'll kill this son of a bitch right now." And with the use of " **Stealth Foot** " he made his way towards Usopp but killing his comrades along his way.

* * *

Nearing Usopp, all he could do was close his eyes and wish for all this to become a dream. He had lost too much blood to do anything at this time, he was tired and could barely hold his slingshot. He had no idea what to do. But however, instead of closing his eyes, he opened them. His Haki wasn't working for him at the time because he could not concentrate, all he could see was bodies of the pirates due to Kuro and Usopp was sick. He took a deep breath and waited for Kuro to come and strike him, and when he could feel that Kuro was about to get him, Usopp saw a black arm take the hit of the blades.

Looking at where the arm had come from, he saw a decently tall person wearing a red vest and a straw hat. He had recognized the straw hat and he knew it was Luffy. Before Usopp would say anything, he heard "Don't you dare try killing MY sniper" in a serious tone. Kuro was shocked. His attack was blocked by an unknown person and that wasn't in any of Kuro's plan. He had planned for just Usopp but out of nowhere, Luffy appeared.

When Kuro retracted his arm, he felt a cold metal object at the back of his neck "One sudden move and I will cut your head off."

"Zoro, leave him to me. Go after the others." Luffy says with anger in his voice. He had seen a man kill his own Nakama and HE was the captain. It reminded him of Teach. But that was more different, Teach was family of course. And he betrayed his family. Not every ship is like the Moby Dick and not every crew is like the Whitebeard Pirates, but when on kills their own Nakama, it's different. It takes away the pride of being the Captain. Luffy was beyond mad and wanted to make sure that this man would feel pain. "Nami, look after Usopp." And she comes running quick and gets Usopp off the battlefield "You did well Usopp. Now, let your Captain take out the worthless trash."

"Worthless trash? Do you know who I am? I AM CAPTAIN KURO!"

"I don't care about your name. You killed your own Nakama, you are a murderer."

"Nakama? Don't be so foolish. I'll kill every single one of these bastards if I have to. They are worthle…" and he was cut off by Luffy who had grabbed his neck by a hand and lifted him up a bit. Anger was seen from Luffy because he knew too well what it means to kill your Nakama. The horrible moment when Thatch was stabbed was still fresh in his mind. He wanted to burn the man alive. He wanted to go hybrid transformation and burn him. But Luffy thought of a more dark way, even though this was very unlike him. He first threw Kuro down, and he placed a knee on his chest. Coating his fists in Haki once more, he starts to punch Kuro in the face with no emotions showed. All the emotion was in his eyes, but he kept them closed. He didn't want to see the face of Kuro after what he did. Continuously punching him, Luffy feels a tug from behind. The hand he felt was cold but it was soft and smooth and he instantly knew who that was. When he looked up, he saw his Navigator.

* * *

Nami had patched up Usopp as best as she could and told Usopp not to fight anymore while Luffy and Zoro are here but he declined and went right to Luffy and Kuro. Nami didn't want Usopp to stop fighting because she could understand it. Usopp was doing something he needed to do. But he might lose his life in doing so. In her mind she thought of Arlong and if she should do the same but she got rid of those selfish thoughts for the time being and went to go help her two friends.

When both Usopp and Nami saw Luffy beating Kuro to a bloody pulp, she had to get him off. Kuro was Usopp's opponent no matter what. Nami knew that the one actually defeat Kuro needs to be Usopp. So that's why she pulled Luffy off. And when she saw Luffy's eyes, she saw hate and disgust in his eyes. This was the first time seeing a disgusted and hateful Luffy and she had hoped not to see that again. But when she said "Luffy, let Usopp here beat him. He's Usopp's opponent."

And instantly Luffy reacted nicer "Oh so you still want to be a brave man of the seas right. Well prove it to us."

Allowing Kuro to get up, he got a safe away distance from Luffy and Usopp. After realizing that his plans were foiled by Usopp and this unknown kid, he was more than angry. But he was hurting from the punches of Luffy. He wondered how he was still conscious because he felt like getting hit from steel. Looking around him, he saw his crew all on the ground. Some dead, others unconscious and others left in fear after seeing a demon in Zoro. He did not know what to do

* * *

Zoro was in an easy mindset. Not even needing to use Haki, he knew he could take all of the pirates out without trying. Zoro took out his three swords and placed them where they usually went. Wado in his mouth and his other two swords in his hands. The two swords in is hands weren't his, he found them off of pirates he had fought back at his home village because they tried to attack it. Key word there being tried. Wanting to test them out in a proper battle, he attacked head on to where the large pirate group was and all of them were smiling because they thought there was a suicidal man running towards them. But what they didn't realize was that Zoro was a monster.

Tearing the group apart, Zoro kept attacking. He was much faster than the rest of the pirates and he easily took them down. Trying to control his power still, Zoro had killed some pirates and knocked out others. He didn't know much about the swords but they were just there for the time being until he got better swords.

Beating opponent after opponent, Zoro was getting bored. He needed more competitiveness and he got somewhat of just that when Buchi and Sham got involved. The two brothers attack simultaneously and Zoro easily blocked that attack. Even though the attacks were quick, Zoro could see the attacks. Being on the defensive for a bit trying to find an opening, Zoro either dodged the attacks or blocked them and doing both with ease. Then when he found an opening to attack, he quickly switched to the offensive and started to do his work. The attacking Zoro made quick work of the two brothers. When they were both down, Zoro turned his attention to the other pirates but they were in shock that one man could easily beat two of the strongest Black Cat Pirates. While his attention was still on everyone else, Sham and Buchi made the mistake of getting up. When they tried to attack Zoro, he noticed and quickly stabbed both of them right in the stomach and he knew the blade went right through. Looking at their eyes, they became lifeless. Now this wasn't the first person he'd kill and this wouldn't be the last, even if Luffy doesn't like to kill.

Now looking at the dead bodies, he screams out "Is there anyone else that wants this?" and with a sword he points at the two dead pirates. No one moved a muscle and were in shock. Zoro was like a demon and it suited him. The bloodthirsty aura he gave off wasn't a joking matter. He himself hoped that his crew would help him control that blood lust he had. But today he noticed the atmosphere was different. Instead of a fun outgoing Luffy, Zoro could sense hate from him. Taking that as a sign, he says "At least pick up your weapons. I don't want to kill unarmed pirates. But then again, you guys hurt our crew mate." And with a burst of speed he attacked

But he was stopped when one pirate grabbed Kaya and pointed a gun at her "Stand down you bastard. Otherwise I'll shoot her." And Zoro stopped in his tracks and was now surrounded.

* * *

Luffy looked at Usopp with a sense of pride. Even though Usopp was in terrible shape and had pretty bad injuries. However, he knew that Usopp still has enough left in him to beat Kuro. Leaving Usopp with Nami because Kuro was in a bad spot and he was still in much pain from the punches from Luffy, they all knew he wouldn't be able to fight back.

But then the three heard a demand from a pirate "Stand down you bastard. Otherwise I'll shoot her." And they look up to see Zoro surrounded and Kaya being held. Nami took out her staff, trying to get to Zoro and Kaya someway but she knew it was futile. She saw Zoro standing tall, all three swords out and getting surrounded. The group also saw him laughing but somehow Usopp knew Zoro was doing this on purpose. "You think you can kill me? With these weaklings you won't be able to scratch me."

Trying to stall the group from doing anything to him or Kaya, he looks at the group surrounding him and Zoro laughed even more "Oi Luffy, these guys think they can kill me!" and Luffy now had a bit of a concerning look. Almost sensing Luffy would release a wave on Haoshoku, Zoro said "Luffy don't you dare. I'm not asking for your help nor do I need it." And then Luffy realized what Zoro was doing. Glancing at Usopp, he already saw the man shoot his slingshot and waited to see where it hit.

When Nami saw Usopp get a stone and measured his opponent, she had her staff of the chest of Kuro in case he did anything, but of course Kuro was out of it. He was conscious but he was done for the count, at least for now. She then had her attention on Usopp who had shot it and it hit the man right in the middle of his head and almost like a bullet, it went right through the man's skull. Dropping his gun and letting Kaya go, Luffy then released a wave of Conquerors Haki to knock everyone out and that was the finish of the fight. Well except for one more person.

When Usopp was done with the guy, he put his attention back to Kuro. Sending out his own little killing aura, Nami was a bit scared because there were three people here that had the intention of killing people. First was Luffy and then he cooled down, then it was Zoro but he was stopped by the man pointing the gun at Kaya. Now Usopp, and she knew what it would take to cool him down so she ran to Kaya. Usopp however started to punch and kick Kuro so he could feel pain. Seeing blood come out from Usopp made him pleased. And he would have continued if it weren't for a running Kaya who gave Usopp a very tight hug to calm him down. She held on to Usopp for a good few minutes while the group did nothing. Luffy, Zoro and Nami waited for Usopp to cool down and when he did so, Usopp started to cry for some reason. Usually Usopp would never want to kill anyone and hadn't thought of it before, but when the life of Kaya got involved, Usopp got very angry. He said sorry for killing the guy who pointed the gun at her and he was about to say sorry for wanting to kill Kuro but Luff cut him off.

"You weren't the only one today who wanted to kill him. He murdered his own Nakama and that is a crime only punished by death." He said in a VERY serious tone and for some unknown reason, Nami felt a chill down her spine.

However, Luffy did get Kuro up with the help from Zoro. "Usopp, just one shot and then leave him. If the shot kills him, it's fine. No one will be mad at you But if he lives, then he knows not to do anything like this ever again because if he does, we'll find him." says a serious Luffy that again somewhat scared Nami

Usopp knew he needed one shot. Taking out a stone, bringing the rope back, taking aim and and shooting and Kuro saying " **Gunpowder Star"** and the small explosion leaves Kuro fully unconscious.

Luffy and Zoro picked up the bodies of the fallen pirates and gathered them on their ship and they made it sail out the seas. being rid of that, the whole group decides to make their way back someplace where they could rest.

* * *

Leaving the battlefield, Kaya invited the group over and introduced herself to them and Nami did the same. She introduced Luffy, Zoro and herself and told her that Usopp was a crew member to this certain group of Pirates. She wanted to help them and get something to eat and Luffy ran towards where the food was. When the food was brought they all devoured it. Zoro and Luffy ate the food a bit less eloquent while Nami and Usopp were eating "properly"

The rest of the day was relaxing while Usopp was recovering from his injuries. After being wrapped by bandages, Luffy told Usopp that he acted like a brave warrior of the sea. Usopp had a smile in his face and was happy to hear that from his Captain and the future Pirate King. Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp and Kaya were talking about sailing off but Nami said that they need a ship now and Kaya said that she had one and she can give it to them. Trying to get her to NOT give the ship, the group says there is no need. But Kaya had insisted that she should give them the ship.

Then when the butler Merry came over, he wanted to say thanks to Usopp and the rest for saving Kaya and the town. If it weren't for that group, that Kuro would have done worse things and no one would have been able to stop him. Thanking Kaya for her gift and kindness, the rest of the day was spent recovering, eating and praising Usopp for being a brave man. He took the statements to heart and this day was just for Usopp. He felt nice and was happy that he started to chase his dreams in becoming a brave man of the seas and he knew that with the help of Luffy and the crew, he would eventually reach his goals.

* * *

The night however was different. Nami and Usopp were fast asleep while Zoro and Luffy were still awake. Both were up watching the crew and since the window was open to the balcony, they went out and stayed there for a while at least until they got tired. Luffy loved sleeping but this night was different for him, while Zoro on the other hand enjoyed naps during the day time. He liked remaining awake in the night. He felt calm in the night. There was something to the shining moon that would give the green haired man comfort.

Staying in a peaceful and comforting silence, Luffy felt like talking to his first mate "Zoro, do you not like to sleep at night?"

"I'll sleep at times, but if I do have naps during the day I tend to remain awake during the night."

"Then why nap? Why not just sleep at night?"

"I like the night better. But why are you up? The Captain should be sleeping. There is no need for you to remain awake"

"I don't know why but tonight feels strange." He says while looking at the full moon out and the stars. Hearing the calm sea he wondered about his family. He wanted to know how they were doing and what they were doing. Even though Luffy left, Ace was still there and Ace knew that he needed to keep the life going on the Moby Dick. Not wanting to call them now, Luffy looks at his swordsman and says "Zoro, I know I shouldn't be telling you this for now but I think Nami…"

Cutting off Luffy, Zoro says "Nami needs our help right. I noticed."

"When and how?"

"While we were sailing here. You fell asleep after you called the Whitebeard Pirates while I stayed up so you took the corner. And while I was meditating, I felt a strange feeling and I open my eyes to see Nami shaking. Thinking she was cold, I gave her a blanket and she was still shivering. Knowing it was a nightmare, I laid down on the wood and put her arm around my chest while I was holding her hand. In turn I could feel her calm down and I too was getting sleepy so I kicked you to wake up."

"So did you hear anything from her?"

"Of course I heard her. Am I going to tell you? Not yet. Until she's fine opening up to you, I won't say a word. Even if it is Captain's orders."

In his mind Luffy thought _that's my first mate for you_ with a slight smile and agreed. Hoping that day would come soon, Luffy decided to head back in and try going to sleep knowing that Zoro would take care of the crew and when he went in, he saw Nami shaking and sweating violently. Calling Zoro to help, he comes running in and they wake her up. When she woke up, she saw both Luffy and Zoro and she has a tear falling from her eyes. And as it fell, Luffy caught it to make sure it didn't hit the floor, he gave Nami a really long hug. Not saying a word, Nami held on tight.

In Nami's thoughts she was freaking out. She had no idea her nightmares had gotten this bad. Then Zoro came. Getting a sofa from within the room, a blanket and pillow he brings it outside and he helps Nami up and makes her sit on the sofa. Having the cool fresh air hit her, Nami takes a deep breath and waits for Luffy and Zoro. "Luffy, go sleep. I'll take care of her. Make sure Usopp isn't dead." And Luffy does so. He leaves both Zoro and Nami.

Hoping she wouldn't talk about the nightmare and about Arlong, she tried to fake sleep. "Nami, if you don't want to take about it, that's fine. I heard you talk about an Arlong and a Bell-mere the night we were sailing here. That's all I know and I haven't told Luffy. Just don't fake sleeping. It doesn't help."

"So it was your hand I felt?"

"My hand and my chest."

Widening her eyes, she was really thankful Zoro helped her calm down from her nightmare the night before. But then she felt scared for some reason, she hoped they didn't want to help. She finally found a group that could make her laugh and smile after a long time and she didn't want to lose them. Again she thought fighting Arlong would be a mistake, but then she remembered Luffy today. She remembered Zoro and Usopp.

"Look Nami, I now about this Arlong guy. Fishman and former pirate. If you think we can't beat him and his group, Luffy hasn't tried fighting and neither have I. We won't lose to some sea creatures that easily now"

Knowing that was true, Zoro got up and took out Wado and started to clean it. Nami was in awe at Zoro. She was impressed that such a directionless man would be helpful for her. She felt safe with him around. Somehow it was safer than Luffy. Luffy could easily make her smile with that big grin of his. Zoro made her feel safe. She was thankful for both men being in her life at this time in her life and she knew that they will do anything to protect her.

"How do you know about Arlong?"

"From the time Luffy left my village and up till Luffy found me again, I used to be known as a bounty hunter."

You used to be a bounty hunter?"

"One could day that but really there were always a bunch of bandits and criminals that were around the dojo trying to hurt the students or steal something. Being the head student, I took care of everything so I beat the criminals and give them to Marines for money that I would spend on the dojo. Nothing big."

"That doesn't explain how you know Arlong."

"I was going to get to that. Well I saw this weird rat looking Marine dude on my way to a tournament that our dojo is involved in on some other island and I heard this guy talking about Arlong and how he took an island under his control. And how he's working for Arlong to get money for the Marines. Not really thinking about it because it didn't involve me, I walked away without caring."

Not thinking, Nami says "Zoro, promise me you won't die."

"The fuck am I making a promise for? I won't die until Luffy becomes Pirate King."

"Please Zoro, just promise me."

"UGH! Fine. I promise you I won't die until Luffy becomes Pirate King. And I promise to keep you safe." he added in the last part just because he wanted to and Nami realized that he along with Luffy actually cared for her. It didn't look like much, but Nami smiled and said goodnight to Zoro and went to sleep. Zoro went back to cleaning his sword, anxiously waiting for something to happen.

* * *

 **AND DONE! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Nami will tell the crew about Arlong in the next chapter so I hope you guys look forward to that. Sanji will also be introduced in the next chapter and he'll be a part of the crew by the end of it.**

 **Won't be writing, eiditing or updating tomorrow, even though I have a chapter written midway... Going outside on a date tomorrow (I'm actually going outside AND on a date) so yeaaaahhhhh. Hope yall will understand XD**


	3. Nakama

**Wassup guys. I'm back to write and stuff lol… I've legit been busy with a few things *Pokemon GO* and spending time with friend(s) and family. Also I like to watch TV shows so they take up time to… I try to write as often as I can so that's why I don't have an uploading schedule yet. Once like I settle down a bit more I should be uploading every few days within a week but as of right now, I got no damn clue on when I do update.**

 **To a question asked by LaysinessIncarnate: For now I'll hint at pairings. Technically speaking though, I want like a brother-sister type relationship with all of the Straw Hats not so much as pairings… But if a pairing fits I may use it. And thanks XD**

 **Thanks for the support for reading this lol. Again, Imma always say I appreciate you guys.**

 **There's a lot that is going to happen in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Nakama**

The next morning after breakfast Luffy and the group decide that they should leave. After the group had freshened up and ate breakfast, they decided to go into town quickly to get provisions for the trip on to the Going Merry as the butler Merry had named it. Luffy of course liked the name and kept it but he needed a pirate flag for the ship and of course he gave that job to Usopp. Back when Luffy visited when he came with Shanks, Usopp showed him a couple of art pieces that he worked on when he was bored, and since Luffy knew that Usopp was more talented than Luffy at that department, he gave Usopp the job.

So while Zoro and Nami were in town getting the supplies, Luffy and Usopp were on the Merry and Usopp was paining. Needing some idea to draw, Usopp first drew and painted the skull and then seeing Luffy's hat, he drew and painted that and Luffy liked it. Then Luffy had asked Usopp if he could do the same thing on the mast and of course Usopp listened and by the time he had finished, Zoro and Nami had come back from their trip.

Liking the design, they gave Usopp props for doing a good job with the paintings and the flag and of course Usopp said "Well I am the best painter in the world. Been painting for 70 years of my life."

"So how many grandkids do you have?" says Nami teasingly

"Does your son have your nose? Or does your daughter?" says Zoro with a small chuckle

And obviously Luffy had to say "Oi Usopp, you didn't tell me you had kids." In an excited serious tone and Nami did a face palm "Why we follow him is beyond me."

And since the Navigator came back, Luffy decided to go to the Baratie and Nami knew where that was surprisingly. She hadn't been there herself but she knew where it would be and the group sailed off. At the docks Merry and Kaya were waving goodbye and Usopp shouted "I'll come back when I become a brave warrior of the Sea. Just wait for me okay." And everyone saw a smile on Kaya's face and she said okay and waved back.

As they were drifting away from the docks, Usopp was still looking behind him to see the place he grew up in. He would miss it but he knew he had dreams to accomplish and under Luffy they would be accomplished. He trusted Luffy and his decisions because he knew what we was doing and of course his dream was to become Pirate King. He needs his whole crew to do just that.

* * *

As the journey had continued, Zoro and Luffy were both training while Nami enjoyed the day by getting a sun tan. Since the waters in East Blue were known to be calm, she didn't worry too much about navigation. Only when they would get to the Grand Line would Nami need to worry about such things.

Seeing Zoro and Luffy train and spar with each other, she realized just how strong the two of them were. She didn't know just how weak the opponents were to them and Usopp was in shock too. Those two were inhuman. Usopp was getting scared at just how both Captain and First Mate were while Nami felt a bit at ease.

Zoro and Luffy on the other hand were enjoying this. Although it was clear that Luffy was stronger, Zoro was not far behind the strength of Luffy. Even though Luffy was in hybrid form, Zoro was putting a valiant fight. By the end of a two hour spar, both Luffy and Zoro were exhausted. Both pushed each other to their limits and Zoro finally knew just how strong he was. He may not be the strongest yet, but it would be no lie if he said was the strongest swordsman in East Blue. As skilled as Luffy was in a fight, when Zoro fought with all three swords and imbedded Wado with Armament Haki, Luffy was having a tough time. Zoro had this intense aura that he gave off and it impressed Luffy and just how strong Zoro had gotten for all of those years.

Getting hungry, he had asked Nami if she could get them some form of food but that was cut short when she said the restaurant is in sight and they could wait.

As they neared the restaurant, a Marine ship was also sailing beside them and Luffy hated Marines. They destroyed the island where his father and grandfather had lived in. And destroyed the place where Ace and Sabo had grew up in. Taking that into consideration, Luffy surprisingly remained calm.

"Oi, are you punks pirates?" says a man with pink hair and what looked like iron knuckles

"Yepp. What are you going to do about it?" Says Luffy with a smile

"Well, since you admit into being pirates, I guess we have to shoot you guys down."

"Shoot us down? Oh we're so scared." Says Usopp but in reality was shaking.

Before getting ready to fire at the group, a woman beside the Marine Captain says "Now dear, I thought you said no sinking anyone today."

Sighing and cursing on the inside he says "Well I guess you brats are lucky. You'll live for now but if I see you after today, I'll blast you guys and make sure you sink to the bottom of the sea."

While getting no reaction from Luffy or anyone, they docks first and enter the restaurant. They take up a seat and wait for a waiter to come. Then they also see the Marine Captain and he took a seat with his date and took no more care for him.

Then a familiar voice came to Luffy's ear "Well hello guys, may I take your order if you are ready?"

And Nami says sure and before she could say anything, the man says "Why is a beautiful lady like you around these insolent buffoons?"

And before she could answer Luffy says "Because she's our Navigator you baka."

"Shut up Luffy! Stay out of thi… Luffy? LUFFY! You're telling me a beautiful angel like her is our Navigator?"

"Yes. That is Nami. That's Zoro and that is Usopp."

"Ah so that's is the sweet Nami-Swan you were telling me about. Well pleasure to meet you, my love." And he places a kiss on her hand and she blushes. Bringing him close, she whispers "I'm a little short on money. Could you maybe do something for me?" and Sanji turned red and his eyes glowed

"Okay I will get the lovely Nami-Swan the best food she has ever eaten and I'll give you shits the burnt scraps." And he takes off

"Uh Luffy… Are you sure that's our cook?" asks Usopp

"Yep. He's a cool guy and he has a dream to that he wants to accomplish."

"Oh and what's that? To be the world's first human door mat?" Zoro says with a hint of saltiness in his voice making Nami chuckle a bit.

When Sanji came back, he had come with quite a bit of food and gave all the best ones to Nami and the rest to the others. Just by smelling it, the whole group didn't realize just how hungry they were and then started to dig in and thanking Sanji for such good food.

Then Sanji took a wine bottle and gave it to the Marine who was saying something about this wine being a particular brand and from a particular place and Sanji said "Nope. You're way off." And the Marine was embarrassed and the whole place was laughing. Then when he was eating a soup, he killed a fly and placed it on the soup and complained that the soup was bad. "OI shitty waiter, what the hell is that in my soup?"

"I'm not an expert on bugs but I think that is a fly."

"WHY THE FUCK IS THERE A FLY IN MY SOUP?"

"I don't know. You tell me why you put a fly in my soup." Says an annoyed Sanji and then the Captain snapped. He threw the bowl of soup on the floor and Sanji's eyes were in anger while Luffy was now betting to himself if Sanji would kill him or not. No one wasted a sea cook's food. NO ONE. And Sanji knew that firsthand what it was like to be starving.

Coming back to reality, Sanji grabbed the guy by the throat and said "Unless you are suicidal, NO ONE wastes MY food!" and Sanji starts kicking the guy to a pulp. Not once did Sanji use Haki but just by the aura Sanji gave off, Luffy realized that he had the same strength as Zoro. Also, Sanji hadn't used his fists and Luffy knew why and to the crew it was clear why Sanji didn't use his legs He was a Chef of the Seas, his hands needed to be used for cooking, not to fight.

When Sanji was done with the Marine Captain, another cook who was much bigger than Sanji started to yell at him for beating up customers and eventually they started arguing and had to be stopped by the head-chef and the owner Zeff. Having enough to deal with already, he literally kicked the Marine captain out of the restaurant and had yelled at both Sanji and Patty and they went back to work.

Apologizing to the customers for the incident, Zeff walked around the dining area to see if anyone needed anything. When he got to Luffy's table, he was surprised to see Luffy grown up. Of course Luffy was recognizable to everyone, even if you haven't met the kid before, but he was pretty happy to see an old face. "Oh so you're here?"

"Yepp. And I'm taking that Chef of yours too."

"Good. He needs to get lost. Damn eggplant is going to be the death of me one day due to his shitty cooking."

"Don't say that. Sanji is a good guy and great Chef."

He sighs "I know kid. I know. But he needs to get out there. See the world. Not be stuck in here. Anyways, how's your old man?"

"Jii-chan? I don't know. I haven't seen him in quite a while. I think he's okay."

"Think? Look I know you are a pirate and what not but trust me when I saw this, Garp is probably the strongest marine brat they have besides Sengoku. These new Admirals and whatnot they are nothing like the monsters they had back in our day. Back when I, Roger, Whitebeard were in our prime days as Pirates the Admirals were respectable but none of us still liked them. Your father and Grandfather were both really strong. And that Ice-kid they had on their ship. He was pretty good."

"Pops used to tell me about them. He would always talk good about them but he hated Marines." Says in innocent Luffy

"Whitebeard hates the new Absolute Justice idiots. Garp, your father and that Ice-kid were some of the Marines that we could share drinks with after a tough fight with them. I've shared drinks with Garp as much as Roger and Whitebeard did, even though they wanted to take us and we wanted to get rid of them, both sides had respect among each other. Something the Marines now lack after your father left."

"Wait Luffy, who is your father?" asks Nami

"Monkey D. Dragon."

The table stops eating and all say "You mean the Revolutionary Dragon?"

"Yeah." Says Luffy and he goes back to eating "What's up with you guys?"

"Maybe because you are the son of the most wanted criminal alive."

"But I grew up with Pops. See" and he gets up to show them the Whitebeard tattoo he had.

"I forgot he told me." Says Nami as she facepalms herself. Zoro continued eating because he remembered Luffy telling him that he grew up with Whitebeard and Usopp was however, impressed with the tattoo. The detail and thought put into the design made Usopp want to practice drawing more. He wanted to think of a tattoo design for the Straw Hat Pirates and instantly his head popped up with ideas.

After Zeff was done speaking with the group, the door had popped up open and coming through the front door were two men. Both seemed like they were on the verge of dying and begged for food. People recognized one man as Don Krieg. Don Krieg was known as the strongest man in East Blue and he was found begging for food. Of course everyone was shouting and disagreeing, Sanji however brought out two plates of food. When they ate, Krieg had pulled out a pistol and demanded that they bring out bags of food for his crew who were on the ship outside.

Forcing the cooks to make food for him, he began to slowly release civilians each time a bag was set out to the ship. When all the bags were done and the last hostage was set free, Krieg wanted to take over this ship.

Some of the Pirates that had enough energy to go inside the Baratie had forced the cooks, Zeff and Luffy and the crew outside the ship. As Krieg was about to easily enter the restaurant, one of his crew members noticed a small boat sailing towards them. Zoro and Luffy both sensed the strong aura coming off of the person on that boat and both wondered who it was. For Luffy, it was a familiar aura but could not remember the person it belonged to. For Zoro, he knew that whoever was coming was strong. As the boat came closer, Luffy recognized exactly who it was and thinking aloud he says "Mihawk?"

* * *

Hearing the word Mihawk, Zoro was trying to remain calm but even he was sweating. Wanting to get a taste of the real world, he wanted to fight him even though Zoro knew he would not win this fight. All he wanted was a chance. He had a promise to keep and maybe meeting Hawkeye at the start of his journey won't be such a bad idea. Hoping to get that opportunity to fight him, Zoro was waiting for the right chance.

When Hawkeye came close to Don Kreig's ship he looked at the ship and slightly yawned. Seeing the ship he had almost destroyed with no effort whatsoever made him bored. He looked around for any strong person in East Blue that could at least give him some entertainment after coming all the way here he closed his eyes and was feeling the atmosphere all around him.

Sensing four strong auras he opened his eyes and looked around at who it was giving off those auras. First he saw Zeff and he remembered Red Leg Zeff from the old days back when he was a younger pirate and was on his journey to become the World's Strongest Swordsman. The next person he saw was Sanji and he assumed that the kid was trained under Zeff because well of course he was a monster in his own right back in his days so his young student shouldn't be so different in styles.

Then he saw Luffy and the Straw Hat and in his mind he thought ' _So we meet again young one. You've become stronger since we last met and your bounty is high but that means nothing and you know that yourself. Prove to me you have the will. Prove to me you WILL become the next Pirate King._

The next person he saw was a green haired man around the same age as Luffy, maybe older, but he saw three swords with him. One sword he recognized by the hilt was Wado Ichimonji and he wondered where this boy had gotten such a graceful sword. However, the aura Zoro was giving off was a fighting one and right there he remembered Luffy talking about getting a swordsman who one day will surpass himself and he again he thought to himself ' _The aura he gives off is interesting. But he is still a child, he does not know the real world. One day when he understands what he wants then I'll challenge him. But an interesting boy indeed.'_

* * *

Almost as if Zoro was sizing up Mihawk, everyone had their attention on Hawkeye, except Luffy. He was looking at his swordsman and he knew Zoro wanted to fight him. Neither of them paying attention to what was going on Zoro speaks, interrupting Don Krieg "Fight me." And that caught Mihawk's attention.

"Why does a young man like you rush towards death?"

"I have a Captain aiming for a goal much more difficult than mine. I'll need to at least beat you to help him do just that."

"And what is your goal?"

"To be the Strongest Swordsman in the world. I have a goal to surpass you." And Zoro first puts on his bandanna and proceeds takes out Wado and places the sword in his mouth and taking out the two other swords in each hand. Not seeing a muscle moved from his opponent he then says "I need to see the difference between the two of us."

"Then you should know even without me needing to fight that I am leagues beyond you, companion of Mugiwara."

"Fuck companion. I'm his Nakama." And Nami widened her eyes. Nakama. Arlong used that word tastelessly while to Luffy it meant the world because when Zoro said Nakama, his eyes brightened. And this time Mihawk pulls out Yoru. The great black sword that was used to cut down the ship of Don Krieg.

The whole place was tensed up but Kreig and his men were ruining it. They were disturbing the fight by yelling and trying to grab the attention from the two swordsmen. Luffy had enough of the disrespect that Krieg gave to both Zoro and Mihawk, and to make them shut up for the time being, he used Conquerors Haki to knock out all the men, including Krieg. This fight would no more be interrupted.

Both men jumped to a large piece of Krieg's ship that was floating away from the Baratie. Both knew that they would need quite some distance for this fight to take place. When both got on that floating deck piece, they stood still and looked at their opponents in the eyes. Zoro was looking right at a yellow eyed man while Mihawk was looking at Zoro's brown eyes, neither blinking and you could tell there was a lot of tension in the air.

Zoro spoke first "So that's the graceful sword that destroyed the ship?"

"Yes. But one needs to know how to handle such a beauty."

"Agreed"

Sizing up each other, Zoro moved first and attacked with ferocity and the attack was blocked with ease _'Impressive. But he is still too raw'_ and attack after attack, Zoro was being blocked easily. He expected this and when Hawkeye tried to go on the offensive, Zoro would not let him. Although having some open spots when his attacks were blocked, Zoro was well defended with his three swords.

Patiently waiting for his opponent to miss, Hawkeye was still on the defensive easily blocking Zoro's attack until Zoro did something quite unexpected. He cut a piece of the jacket that Mihawk was wearing. Both pulling back and Zoro catching his breath he smiled slightly and he now knew what he had to do to at least get a hit on Hawkeye.

Getting ready to charge, Zoro used his **"Demon Slash"** attack and when that was blocked perfectly by Mihawk, he realized that his normal sword would not be enough to beat him. After quickly catching his breath, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Mihawk smiled while Luffy said finally aloud. Everyone was confused at what was going on except for Zeff, Sanji, Usopp, and Nami. They knew what Zoro was doing.

Zoro was starting to give off a dark purple color off of himself and for the people who knew, it was his aura. His will. His Haki. " **Busoshoku"** and suddenly his sword Wado Ichimonji was becoming a black blade.

"So you know Haki? As expected of a Nakama of Mugiwara. But it is still weak however." And Zoro attacked once more. The Haki enforced sword was helping Zoro out even though it was held with his mouth. And each time that blade would clash with Yoru, there would be a wave of Haki clashing.

When Zoro realized that the Haki clad sword of his was doing something, he needed to take advantage of this situation. At this time, Hawkeye took out his small dagger to also aid him and when Zoro did his " **Three Thousand Worlds"** attack, Hawkeye went to the offensive at the same time and he had broken two of the swords Zoro had, Yoru clashed with Wado and another wave of Haki was released, and with the dagger, Zoro was stabbed just above the heart.

When everyone saw Zoro getting stabbed, everyone had real concern around their faces. Nami was freaking out but Luffy tried to do everything he could to keep her calm. It was working for a bit as he hugged her tightly

"Why do you not pull back?" asks Hawkeye

"Because if I do, I won't be able to face you again. It will be me breaking a promise I made to my sensei, to Kunia and to Luffy if I were to step back."

"You may lose your life. Are you sure that is what you want?"

"I prefer dying with a sword in my hand."

"Interesting... What is your name?"

"Roronoa Zoro." He says as he coughs up blood

"I shall remember that name after I have taken your life." And Nami freaks out and Luffy was getting a bit angry. Pulling out the dagger, Zoro kneeled down and Mihawk moved forward. When he got back up, turned around, opened his arms, held Wado Ichimonji out and said "Strike me. It would be a shame if I got a wound on my back."

"Well said." And Hawkeye slashes him from the left shoulder to the right hip and Zoro falls. Blood was spilling out and Nami along with Usopp ran towards Zoro while Luffy rushed towards Mihawk. Using the weight of the Sword, as he saw Luffy rushing towards his, he managed to place the sword on Luffy's back and pushed him down. "He is alive Mugiwara. I won't kill a man with such will and potential." And Luffy calmed down. "And plus any normal man would have died. Your fri… Your Nakama over there is not a normal man." And he has a slight smile but hides it.

"It's still too early for you to die. My name is Dracule Mihawk! Find your true self, true wold, become stronger! No matter how long it will take, I will await you in my strongest form! Surpass this sword! Surpass me, Roronoa Zoro!"

While Nami and Usopp were taking care of him they were shocked in hearing these words come from the greatest swordsman in the world. Even the cooks that were watching were in shock. It's not every day you hear Mihawk challenge a man to surpass him.

As Zoro was slowly coming back to his senses after hearing that speech from Mihawk, he coughed and said "Shit I lost." Now with tears in his eyes and raising Wado he said "Usopp, Nami and Luffy, sorry for making you guys worry about me. But if I don't become the greatest swordsman in the world, you'd be in a dilemma now, right?" and their eyes widen. He still had this conviction to him even though a regular human being would have died with that attack. "I will… I will never… LOSE AGAIN! Until I defeat him and become the greatest swordsman, I'll never be defeated anymore! Any problems with that, PIRATE KING!?" and now both Mihawk and Luffy smiled.

"Nope" says Luffy and he smiles and laughs once more and Zoro had passed out and quickly he was taken to the Baratie where he was taken care of by a few cooks, Usopp and Nami. Sanji was still in shock while Zeff was impressed at the conversation between two rivals.

* * *

That was when Don Krieg and his crew woke up. "What the fuck was that? Must have been a devil fruit. Ah and it seems that fight is now over. Is that green haired fucker dead? Oh well, he was weak." And Luffy got mad. Looking at Hawkeye, he got on his boat and was leaving and said "Luffy, take care of these idiots. They woke me up from my nap and called your first mate weak." And he sailed off "OH TELL SHANKS I SAID HI!" and then he turned his attention to Don Krieg and his group. "Oi Sanji, can you take care of everyone else. I got Krieg."

"Why are you making me throw out the trash?"

"He called Zoro weak. I won't let that go."

"So be it then." And Sanji clad his leg in Haki and went on a kicking spree. Left, right and center Sanji was beating the Pirates up. They could not do anything so Sanji and then Pearl came along. Big armor and heavy weapon, Sanji used a two leg kick, one for the center of the armor and the other for the face and Pearl flew overboard because Sanji had REALLY strong legs. The Haki also helped too.

When the bodies of Krieg's pirates were down, he had his armor on too and he charged right at Luffy and since Luffy was more worried about Zoro, he went into his hybrid form and had made his hand into a dragon claw, made a fist, blew out some fire to surround the fist, like how Ace taught him, and he copied his brother's fire fist punch but Luffy called this attack different " **Red Hawk"** and it went straight through the armor and his Krieg's chest. It wasn't as strong as Ace's "Fire Fist" but it did quite a lot of damage to Krieg and throwing the unconscious pirates on board their ship, Luffy let it sail some direction he hoped he wouldn't go because he didn't want to deal with such weak Pirates again.

After cleaning up the trash, Luffy was surrounded by owner Zeff and a lot of the other cooks. All of them were surprised that Luffy was able to do this. All of them were shocked at everything that just happened. It went by so quickly that it could be processed properly by everyone so all they could do was go back in the Baratie and get on with the day.

* * *

The days after were oddly normal. There wasn't much going on except a regular day at the Baratie. The cooks were busy with the restaurant, owner Zeff was busy with everything else going on, Sanji was trying to comfort Nami by giving her comfort food and Luffy and Usopp were just helping out the restaurant for a bit at least until Zoro got better.

Nami hadn't had nightmares since they left Kaya's house and mostly it was thanks to both Luffy and Zoro. Usopp didn't know much but he could sense something was wrong but decided not to ask as it was not his right to know. Nami took care of Zoro the most. He looked out for her and in turn, she knew she had to look out for him when he was badly injured. When Zoro was stitched up and rested and was fed he was doing quite better. Of course he wanted to start moving again but everyone told him not to. But since he was a stubborn person, he made it to the dining area and had a table to himself and Nami although most of the time it was silent between the two and sometimes Luffy and Usopp would sit in with them and order some food.

Tonight was different. This would be the last night Luffy stayed here. Zoro could now move easily but he was told not to move, Luffy and Usopp did enough work to pay for their meals and of course Nami just had to do some extra work to get some money off of people.

Luffy, Nami and Usopp helped Zoro get on and Sanji decided to give some supplies to the group well because they did do more than enough work and Luffy did help against Krieg. When Sanji was done giving the supplies, he took out a cigarette and started smoking once more. Making his way back to the restaurant he was stopped by a voice.

"Eggplant, you've done well. You actually took my training and beat the shit out of those idiots who do not deserve to be known as Pirates and you helped save this place. Mind you that little shit over there took Krieg out but you did well. And you've been stuck with me since that time we were stranded on that island all those years ago and now look at you, you are now a shitty cook with great skill. And your dream was to find All Blue and I say go look for it. You've got friends here that will look after you and you'll look after them. So go little eggplant. Live and find All Blue for the both of us."

On deck Zoro smirked, Nami had a soft smile, Usopp was happy and Luffy was excited that he now had Sanji in his crew. Sanji however dropped his cigarette. He was not expecting this and he was now given permission to leave. In his heart Sanji wanted to leave but he didn't want to until now. He was given full permission, wasn't told the he was going to get kicked out, wasn't thrown out by Patty like that one time when Sanji was sleeping and Patty threw him out. No this was different. He was given the opportunity to go after his dream. To find All Blue like he told Luffy all those years ago. Dropping down to his knees, tears flowing, putting his forehead on the ground "OWNER ZEFF! All this time, I owe you a hell of a lot! What you've done for me, I shall NEVER forget!" and along with Sanji crying, every cook at the Baratie had tears in their eyes. Sanji was a great chef and he earned the respect of everyone, so of course they would cry. It was sad seeing Sanji leave, but they all knew it would be best for the cook to go.

Getting up and seeing Luffy smile, he takes a deep breath before stepping on the Going Merry. Turning back once more, both he and Luffy say goodbye and of course Luffy had to say "Owner Zeff, we'll be back when I become Pirate King." And all Zeff could do was laugh. Luffy did know what to say at the right times. "Fine kid, and make sure the Eggplant doesn't catch a cold." And he smirks and as Sanji enters the Merry, Zeff was remembering Sanji from when he first met him on that ship all those years ago, to the moment where Luffy showed up with Garp and all those years of intense training.

Sanji was shown the mens quarters and he was surprised that he was a duffel bag that was placed. Opening it, he saw his clothes and he tried to play it off but in his mind he of course knew that Luffy had something to do with this whole situation. But for the first time in a while, Sanji was happy. He was okay with leaving now. He had paid back Zeff to the extent of staying and now he's on to completing both of their goals to find All Blue. Excited for his adventure, he went to the kitchen to cook something as a token of appreciation to Luffy.

* * *

The night was silent however. Without telling anyone, Nami had set the course for her home island. However, she wanted to take a bit of a long route. Normally the Baratie would be only half a day's journey but she took a route which would take a few days. She needed to prepare herself. Coming this far, she knew she had to do this. She wanted to do this alone however. Not wanting the help from Luffy was her choice. She had the money, now she had hoped that Arlong would stay true to his word. But knowing Pirates, except Luffy of course, she knew that most of them make one sided promises.

Being Sanji's first day on the ship, there was a party that lasted throughout the whole afternoon and that party happened in Nami's room well because Zoro needed a bed and Nami was the only person that had a bed on the Merry. Having a large enough bed that she could also fit in as well, she took two thirds of the bed and gave Zoro one third but the dude had his eyes closed and remained in the same spot ever since he went to sleep. He hadn't changed positions so Nami didn't feel bad to give Zoro one third of the bed.

Everyone was sleeping and suddenly, Nami jolted awake but as she woke up, she didn't realize that everyone was looking at her. With concern in their eyes, Nami started to cry. Luffy sat by next to her, Zoro was sitting up and clutching Wado, Sanji had a serious face and was upset that Nami was crying and Usopp had a face full of concern. Usually Nami wouldn't show her emotions but tonight was different.

Holding on to Luffy's arm and crying no one spoke. They let her cry and were trying to comfort her somehow. No one knew what she was going through and they all had hoped that she would talk about it. Luffy looked at Nami's arm and saw a tattoo. Since no one was speaking Luffy decided to bring something up and he said "Nami that tattoo… Is it Arlong's?" Luffy asked as he recognized the mark he saw many years ago

Not getting a reply automatically was something each of them expected. Nami spent another minute or so trying to calm herself down a little bit and she said "yes" painfully and her voice had anger in it.

"What did Arlong do?" and now Luffy sounded a bit angry

"He… He killed... He killed Bell-mere and took control of the village." and the tears were flowing from her. "Forced me to draw maps for him. Made me sit in a room for countless hours to draw maps for him. Did... things to me." She says while crying once more as she remembers her 8 years with Arlong and his crew.

Getting instant reactions from the crew, making their auras intense Nami knew she couldn't keep fighting this battle alone. She wanted to but she couldn't. She tried finding the right words to say after but she didn't know what to say. The whole crew now knew what was going on. "Luffy… Help me?" and that was all the Straw Hat captain needed. He placed the Hat on Nami's forehead, got up, went out the door which led to the deck and he screamed "DAMN RIGHT!"

* * *

 **Thats it folks. That's where I'm ending for this chapter. Hope this chapter wasn't too chaotic. The fight between Krieg and Luffy I had to make short because I didn't really want much from that fight after Zoro and Mihawk fought. Sanji knows Haki so he could easily take care of the weaker pirates and Luffy used Red Hawk.**

 **Arlong Park will have some dope ass fights. I'm taking my time for detail in Luffy v Arlong, Sanji v Kuroobi and of course Gawd Usopp v Chew.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter tho. I'll be back someday with the next chapter.**

 **BTW I used the Anime for Sanji, Zoro and Hawk Eyes speech. Made Zoro human so he only knows how to clad on sword with Haki and since Wado is his main sword, of course he used Haki for it.**


	4. Arlong Park

**Aiight guys I'm back with this. Arlong Park is here. This was my favourite chapter to write hands down from both stories. Why? Well because I have freedom and I want to show you guys just how strong Luffy and the crew is compared to Fishman. Now I may have made Arlong and his crew stronger, but I had to because I didn't want to show a brutal one sided fight especially since Zoro is still recovering from the fight from Mihawk and since he does know Haki, I still need to make this even. (Hope that makes sense to you guys.)**

 **Sorry for not updating, I've been busy with things and I just haven't had the time to sit and write. And plus my sister's wedding is coming up like in a few weeks so I've been busy doing stuff for that and planning everything out. Pain in the ass lol**

 **Bu since I'm here let's get this chapter rolling here.**

* * *

 **Arlong Park**

When the group had finally arrived to Cocoyasi Village, the first thing Nami did was take them to her house where she grew up in. When they got to the house, they had noticed that there was a massive crowd surrounding the house and that they could easily hear yelling. Luffy remembered the place and it gave him nostalgic memories that he was here many years ago when he was still quite young. He remembered the tangerines and he even remembered where he sat with Nami that one time when they were talking about the future.

Looking at the crown, Nami noticed that the whole town was there and Nojiko was nowhere to be found, but she could hear yelling. Well the whole group could hear yelling and arguments happening.

For Nami this was a scary sight for her. The town normally wouldn't be at her house unless something bad happened and since everyone was shouting and gave off a really bad atmosphere Nami had hoped that her sister was alive and nothing happened to her. Having a sudden burst of speed, Nami ran faster than he group to the house and made her way through the crowd to see a sight that was a living nightmare.

She saw Nojiko on the ground, clutching her stomach while there was a poll of blood around her, Genzo holding her hand and putting pressure on her stomach as well, and of course she saw outrage from everyone. All had tears in their eyes and when they finally noticed a frozen Nami, they had horror on her face. Nami was on the verge of crying when finally the group caught up to her and the first thing Luffy saw was Nojiko on the ground. When he saw that, he looked towards Nami who had tears forming in her eyes and had no idea what to do. Luffy took this as an opportunity to hug her tightly. Sanji was mad already that Nami once again was crying and he wanted to kick something really badly. Zoro had a hand on the hilt of his lone sword and wanted to fight.

When a doctor came to tend on the wounded sister, Nami looked around to see if anyone else was hurt. When she looked around the crowd, she noticed that the land which she put her stealing money was dug up. Running towards it, she had noticed it was cleaned out and there was nothing remaining. When she fell onto her knees, she screamed "ARLONG" and there were tears flowing out. She was betrayed by the Fishman and she had no idea what to do. She couldn't just run towards the group and fight, no, she wasn't the fighter. She looked towards Luffy with tears flowing and when Luffy came up to her and placed his hat on her forehead, her tears ad stopped flowing.

Then Genzo came up to Nami. He told her that a Marine had come to the house to take the money that was supposed to be used to buy the island and when Nojiko was trying to stop them, he shot her. Then before Nami could say something, Ganzo made her stand up and hugged her. "Nami, you fought hard and endured. Too long you've fought this battle, but no more. So please, let us do the fighting this time." And Nami hugs Genzo tight. When Nojiko weakly got up, she walked towards Nami and gave her sister a hug and said "Nami, I hope you don't mind I told them."

"You don't have to fight." Nami says quietly but loud enough for Nojiko, Genzo and Luffy to hear.

"What was that?"

"I said you don't have to fight."

"Nonsense. Too long we've stayed silent. And that was only because you were off collecting money to buy the island back. And now that the bloody Fishman took your money, we will of course fight."

Luffy then spoke "I don't think she'd want any of you to die or get hurt."

"What's the point if Arlong still goes unpunished for his crimes?" says Genzo

"Oh he'll be punished alright." Says Sanji from the distant

"Oi cook, how do you like to filet your fish?" says Zoro who walks towards Luffy and Nami

"I think Sanji doesn't want bones in the pieces of filet." Says Usopp, as his legs shake knowing that the fight with the Fishman is about to happen.

"Leave Arlong to me." Says Luffy in a dark manner and then he asks "Where is that walking salmon?"

"I think he's a shark Luffy." says Usopp

No one dared to reply but Nami said it was okay to let them fight. Genzo asked why and Luffy gave a simple answer "Because we won't lose." And the whole town led the way to Arlong Park in silence. They noticed the tone and atmosphere the four gave off and it wasn't a happy one. They also prayed on the inside that these boys would be successful. Too long did Arlong have control of this village, but no more.

* * *

As the group was walking, it was being led by Luffy and behind him was Zoro, Usopp and Sanji. Behind them were the townsfolk. Luffy and the group didn't want them to show up because they could be in danger but they all insisted. They all needed to be there. If these men actually did beat Arlong and end his reign, they needed to watch it.

When they got to the door, everyone was anxious. Luffy walked towards the door that separated Arlong Park and the 'outside world' and punched right through the stone doors. No Haki needed, no need for his devil fruit powers, just pure strength. All it took was just one punch from Luffy to break down the doors causing an instant reaction from the people on both sides of the door. The Fishmen were all confused as to what just happened including Arlong himself and the people of the town were in shock that one simple looking kid could do this.

Of course they knew nothing about him nor could they see they Whitebeard tattoo he had on his back because he was wearing a shirt to cover it.

The Fishman (mainly Arlong) was surprised that a 'normal' human was able to break the stone wall with a punch. But he already started talking about how his race is inferior to humans. Not caring about a single word that Arlong had to say, he quickly ran towards the villain and cocked his arm back and when he got near enough for a punch, with the momentum he had and the force he used, he punched Arlong so hard that he flew from his throne to the back wall.

When everyone saw this happen two things occurred. The first was that the people in the village were happy and shocked that someone was able to do that to the tyrant. The second was that the rest of the Fishman wanted to fight and did not hold back when they ran towards Luffy, but ultimately they were cut off by Zoro, Sanji and Usopp.

Usopp was using his shooting skills from afar because he was afraid of close combat and he was shooting down fishman left and right because well he was skilled at shooting. Sanji was kicking anyone that wasn't a human and Zoro was cutting down fishman who carried. At the park, there was about 54 Fishman and the trio took out most of them. They all had Luffy's back as he was slowly making his way towards Arlong because well he wanted this to last. As he was making his way, he was cut off by Chew. Wanting to get rid of the trash, Luffy went in one to a stance that Chew knew as fishman karate. He wondered where Luffy learned this style and before Chew charged at Luffy who was waiting for his opponent to come towards him, there was a small explosion that went off right by the face of Chew.

When the smoke cleared, Chew wasn't interested in Luffy anymore. He looked around to see just who shot that exploding bullet and all he saw was a long nosed kid with a sling shot and Chew ran towards him. Seeing this as his cue to run as well, Usopp made a dash, trying to get away from the angry fishman.

When Chew ran off, Luffy again made his way forward towards Arlong and this time he was cut off by an octopus. Hatchan stood in front of Luffy and had six swords out. Pointing all six at his opponent, Luffy knew this wouldn't be his opponent. He would let his own swordsman get involved because well he did promise not to lose again. Not looking at Hatchan, Luffy looked for Arlong who was still down from the punch that he gave him earlier. So Luffy walked forward and ignored the octopus. Then when he was about to cut Luffy, the swords were blocked by none other than Zoro. When Zoro blocked the attack he said "Your opponent is me. Not the Captain." And the two went off for a duel.

Then as Luffy closed his way towards Arlong, he sensed an attack coming his way and he dodged a kick that Luffy knew that kick was from a style of fishmen karate. When he dodged it, suddenly the punched and again it was dodged by Luffy and the fishman was impressed that someone was able to dodge such a quick punch. So then he started attacking Luffy to push him back. Finding out that the fishman's name is Kuroobi, he kicked Luffy once more but this time it was blocked. When it was blocked, Luffy looked at the black leg (due to the dress pants) that it was Sanji who blocked it. When that was blocked, Kuroobi punched Sanji and actually landed the hit because well Sanji let him. It was easy enough for him to block because he had good observation senses but he let the attack slide. When Sanji went back a few feet because of the impact, the fishman said "This was a punch from a level 10 master in fishman karate." To which Sanji replied "Well if that was only 10, I know people from a certain restaurant who can hit much stronger than that. Probably at level 100. Especially the shitty geezer." And those two went off for their fight. Then Luffy came up to Arlong.

* * *

Chew was still chasing around Usopp for quite some time. He even used his powerful water pellets and it took out a lot of the forest. Tress were getting destroyed and Usopp was running faster and faster, eventually he would tire out so he needed to think of something quick. Then suddenly he gets hit with one of Chew's water pellets and Usopp uses his ketchup stash and pretends to have died. That was the only thing he could think of and he had hoped it worked. When Chew caught up to Usopp's body, he started laughing at Usopp. Saying how Usopp acted all tough and all but died with one hit from the pellet and then made his way back towards the Park. When he got out of the distance, Usopp got up and thought to himself that this was okay. He could show up to Nami with the ketchup on himself and maybe rub some dirt to make it look like he got injured. And as he picked up the dirt he remembered Nami and her tears. He remembered her voice and cry for help. He remembered the reply Luffy gave and the reactions from both Zoro and Sanji.

Whilst remembering, Usopp started to cry and was ashamed of thinking these thoughts. He needed to be a brave man of the seas and become the best sniper and this is how it would start. Even though Chew was faster and stronger than Usopp, Usopp was a trickster. He knew how to get out of situations as well as getting in those situations. Wiping the ketchup off of himself, he takes out his slingshot and uses his Observation Haki to pinpoint the distance between himself and Chew. Taking out a bullet of his own, he aims and carefully shoots and waits for the impact.

* * *

The fight with Hatchi was something Zoro did not expect.

Even though Hatchan was fighting with a sense of honor, Zoro was still slowed down by his wounds from Mihawk. His large injury was in the verge of re-opening and Zoro needed to make sure that did not happen, because if it did then he would be in big trouble. Dodging and blocking the attacks, Zoro was clearly on the defensive side and even though he was still hurting very badly from the injury, he needed to make sure that he could keep up with Hatchan. He needed to block and dodge until he found an opening but without his other two swords, Zoro was having a tough time. Especially when he was injured badly. He needed to get rid of that pain and finish this fight fast but Hatchan as a formidable opponent. Dodging a lot of the attacks, causing Zoro's body to slowly break down, Zoro was able to get two swords from fallen fishman and he finally could go with his 3 sword style

* * *

Kuroobi and Sanji were going at it. Both taking hits and both hitting their opponents. Sanji was kicking while Kuroobi was keeping up with his fishman karate. Kuroobi was slightly stronger than what Sanji had expected and even though he did know Armament Haki, the fishman karate was helping out Kuroobi a lot.

Blocking and moving away from Sanji's Haki kicks, Kuroobi was in a standstill with Sanji so he needed to think of something fast.

Sanji on the other hand was getting tired. His Haki wasn't that good but he could do quite some damage, if he could land a kick or two, but Kuroobi was not allowing for that to happen. Sanji wasn't used to fighting tougher opponents than him because in the Baratie there were people like Patty and Owner Zeff who would naturally be strong but the pirates who would want to raid the restaurant would normally be weak but large in number.

This fight was going to be a test for Sanji to see where his strength is. How far he needs to go and how much he has to work on.

But there was something about this fight that Sanji was having a difficult time with but at the same time he knew he wasn't pushing any limits. One quick glance at Zoro, Sanji knew that the swordsman would be pushing his limits due to his injuries and wanting to beat someone who uses six swords. He glanced on the other side and he could feel Luffy's dangerous aura and he knew that Luffy would want to beat Arlong painfully.

While he was glancing at his crew mates, Kuroobi took advantage of that and landed a strong punch and kick that sent Sanji falling flat on his back. Taking a deep breath Sanji knew what he had to do. To beat this fishman, he needed to become stronger. He needed to push himself. Having a small laugh to himself, he got up saying "Have you ever heard of a cook losing to a fish?" and he runs towards Kuroobi.

* * *

Luffy had his crew mates to thank afterwards for taking care of the other fishman. He knew they would win anyways well because this was for Nami. Arlong and his crew made Nami cry so in turn they would make the fishmen bleed. Tears for blood. Now, of course Luffy didn't like to hurt people and was a good kid that was taught morals but he knew that there was a limit. The most he'd do is knock someone unconscious but today was different

His family told him that sometimes even in anger you need some control but they all knew that Luffy was a family person. If someone hurt his family, Luffy would make them pay. Which is also a reason why he wants to go after Teach but Pops won't let him. When Mika was almost raped, Luffy got really pissed and that was his first time using conquerors Haki.

Hurting his nakama would mean death. It was simple as that. Physical injuries he didn't get angry as much because well they are human and none of them are as trained in fighting as Luffy is, but mentally and emotionally hurting his family made Luffy angry. It's the same reason why he stood up for Usopp. He didn't know much but what he could tell from, Luffy took understood that Kuro did something to Usopp which made him react this way.

Nami was different. He knew Nami thanks to his Grandpa and he like Bellmere, she was kind and nice and heard stories from Gramps about her. When he found out that Arlong had killed Bellmere, something in him snapped. When he heard that Nami was forced to draw maps for countless hours and was abused by the fishmen, he was out for blood. This wasn't normal Luffy anymore. This Luffy was scary.

So as he went to Arlong, he clenched his fists. Wanting to coat them in Haki or go into his hybrid form, he refrained himself from doing so only because it would be easy if he did. Fishmen were tough fighters and he was close with Jinbe and of course he was close with Namur (at times) so he knew just how strong fishmen could be.

Arlong was nowhere near as strong as Namur and Jinbe. Although Arlong was known as a monster, it didn't matter to Luffy. Ace and Sabo were both stronger than Luffy after they got on the Moby Dick. He knew who was stronger than him so he would need to prepare for that but for now this was still East Blue. Arlong was nowhere near those two and was nowhere near Luffy who had lived his whole life in the New World. Grand Line was Paradise for him, he had a right to call the 'harsh' Grand Line Paradise.

Nearing Arlong, he got ready to fight. Arlong however was recovered from the blow that Luffy gave him and was pissed off. When Luffy neared towards him, Arlong stood still. He was waiting for Luffy to make a move or a right opportunity to attack. When the two finally met face to face Arlong noticed that this boy had an intense aura towards him. Almost like a bloodthirsty aura he once had back when he was known as a monster.

This was shocking to the fishman because well Arlong wasn't expecting someone brave enough to stand in front of the "Saw" and still have confidence in themselves to fight. He knew there was more to the straw hat kid. He couldn't possibly be normal.

Yet there was no move made by either. Luffy stood still, with anger and hate in his eyes, while Arlong stood still wanting to kill this kid who had dared to punch him.

* * *

Brave Captain Usopp. That's what he called himself. And that was exactly what he needed to be when he shot his exploding star at Chew.

When the bullet hit Chew, Usopp knew there was no going back anymore. Usopp had the advantage of distance because of his Observation Haki skills and since there was only flat land between the two, Usopp knew he could at least get more shots in before Chew came closer to Usopp.

When Chew realized that Usopp wasn't dead, he was really pissed off about it. He wanted to kill Usopp without any trouble now. So he ran towards Usopp. He ran pretty fast to close the distance but he knew he had to be careful. When he was chasing Usopp, he realized that Usopp was a man of tricks so Chew knew he had to be very careful about it.

Shot after shot Usopp aimed right at Chew and fired everything he had. Usopp needed to win this fight. He had to win. He could not face Nami and the crew if he lost. Not only because he may lose his life during this fight, but if he somehow survived, Usopp would feel that the crew would look down upon him.

And thus was the start of his other personality. Sogeking. Now he wouldn't introduce himself as Sogeking to the 'world' just yet, but Usopp needed some spark to look at Chew right in his eyes and say I will win. After shooting many stars at Chew, the fishman finally caught up to Usopp but he was injured. He was moving slow enough for Usopp to capitalize with all he had.

Making some distance between Chew and himself, Usopp once again shot exploding stars. Then he shot his rubber band with " **Usopp Rubber Band"** and one of his favourites that somehow worked " **Usopp Spell"**

When those two moves made Chew give up from running, bleeding from his face and other parts, Usopp then ran up to the fishman and used his trustworthy move " **Usopp Hammer"** and **"Usopp Pound"** and hit Chew on the head numerous times. Until finally Chew was on the ground and unconscious. But since he was losing blood, there was a high assumption that he would die due to blood loss and being unconscious from the many hammer hits he received. When he finally stopped swinging his hammer, Usopp let out a cry. He screamed in the air and having some tears fall out and was happy he finally did it. He was brave enough to look at an opponent much stronger than himself and was able to beat him. But he knew he wasn't done just yet. He needed to go back to the group and that's what he did. He had a lone walk to Arlong Park gaining a key victory for himself and for the crew and Nami.

* * *

When Zoro picked up the two swords from the dead fishman he felt complete. He finally had 3 swords in his possession but the swords didn't suit him. They were lighter than his katana and that threw him off but he needed to stick with it. There was no way Zoro could possibly win with one sword against six with his current conditions.

His wound from Hawkeye had re-opened and that bothered him a lot. It was difficult to move and he was in a lot of pain. He wanted to get this fight over and done with. Sweating profusely, Zoro understood that he had a fever because although he felt hot he was also shivering. Nearing the cool water was making him not feel good for some reason and he had so many thoughts in his head. To some point he couldn't concentrate.

But he had to. He needed to win this fight. There was something in him that was motivating him on the inside. It may have been Nami, it may have been Usopp fighting Chew and Sanji fighting Kuroobi. It also could have been Luffy who was off to fight Arlong. But there was something. He knew that he couldn't lose. He promised the crew that he wouldn't lose no more and that was what he planned to do. This fight was only the start of his journey to become the greatest swordsman in the world. This kicked it off. Zoro HAD to win.

Looking right at Hatchi, Zoro had an intense look. Hatchi knew there was something off about Zoro. He could feel Zoro's anger and the fishman was scared but he could not show it. Not while Arlong was still alive. But looking at Zoro, Hatchi saw no ordinary man. Even when he looked at Sanji and Luffy he could tell that these three were not ordinary humans. There was something off about them that was scary.

However, Zoro was the first to strike. " **Tiger Hunt"** and Zoro managed to cut Hatchi in the chest area. That wasn't enough to take the fishman down but at least Zoro cut him. But it came at a price. Zoro's attack made him cough up blood. Zoro stood still for a moment and then went on to attack again because he could not let Hatchi get a hit. Just by the pure weight of Hatchi's swords they were much heavier and it bothered Zoro because his injuries would not let him keep with heavier swords. Had Zoro been 100 percent this fight would have been over with one move but Zoro was running out of time. He was losing blood so he had to get things going, even if it did end up hurting himself too. There was no way he would lose to a stupid injury and to a stupid fishman… according to Zoro at least.

The next attack he did was his famous " **108 Pound Cannon"** and this time Hatchi went flying back many feet. This attack wounded Hatchi heavily and he struggled to get up but he managed to do so. Hoever this attack put more injury on Zoro. He was kneeling on the ground and although the people that were watching were confused as to why Zoro was kneeling down, Nami and Sanji both knew that Zoro was hurting. Sanji tried to finish his fight and somehow Zoro noticed that and he said "Oi cook, he's mine." And that did piss of Sanji but he knew there was some pride in this fight for Zoro. Nami was shocked. She didn't know what was pushing Zoro to fight even with his wounds re-opening but he was still going.

Zoro knew he had to end it. Getting up, he saw Hatchi running towards him and he got up for his " **Demon Slash"** attack and then he heard Nami call out "Zoro! Don't kill him." And he couldn't turn around to say anything but whatever. He listened and was waiting for Hatchi to strike so he could attack. When Hatchi raised his sword " **Oni Giri"** was heard and Hatchi fell down, dropping his swords and was lightly breathing but he was alive. He lost consciousness and that when Zoro fell down. His final attack made him fall. He had to put some extra care in this attack because Nami told him that Hatchi shouldn't die. But this attack did it. Zoro fell down and was in no rush to get back up and all he did was say "I'm fine. Just help out Luffy." To Sanji as he finished his fight as well.

* * *

When Sanji had got up from attack and said "Have you ever heard of a cook that lost to a fish" he lit a cigarette and was smoking once more. This was an insult towards Kuroobi because he was taking the fishman lightly even though he was keeping up with Sanji but Sanji had to remain confident in himself. He had to win this fight more his Nami-swan. He wanted to be her Knight in Shining Armor and he intended to do just that.

Kuroobi was impressed that a human could keep up with his skill in fishman karate and that human was only using his legs. However, this man knew Haki and that was something Kuroobi knew of because well he was a pirate before and Haki was famous in the New World. Although he didn't now Haki, he could still keep up using his karate skills that he had mastered over the many years.

He needed a way to beat Sanji, but this fight was a stalemate. Or so it seemed to be. Sanji was letting Juroobi get hits on him and he wasn't going all out with his kicks. Sanji was basically measuring up the strength of Kuroobi and honestly Sanji was both impressed an unimpressed.

The cook knew that due to the karate, this match would be even but still there was something that Kuroobi was lacking in this fight. Sanji had no idea what it was so he took a deep breath, exhaled, put the cigarette in his mouth again and then ran off towards Kuroobi going for a kick.

" **Poitrine"** and Sanji gave a kick to the chest of Kuroobi and it landed, making the fishman lose his balance. " **Selle"** and another kick this time to the lower back, " **Cotelette"** and a kick to the ribs and for good measure another **"Selle"** kick.

This knocked the fishman to the ground but almost immediately he got up. When the fishman fell however, Sanji noticed that Zoro was kneeling. Knowing it was because of his injuries, Sanji wanted to help so in his mind Sanji told himself to finish this fight fast and then help Zoro. But it was as if Zoro was reading the mind of Sanji and he said "Oi Cook, he's mine" and then Sanji rolled his eyes. Always so stubborn. And his full attention was on Kuroobi who had got up.

Not letting him get a hit, Sanji ran through " **Epaule"** and kicked him right in the shoulder, and then an **"Epaule Shoot"** and he jumped and in air he brought his heel down to the shoulder of Kuroobi. This bothered him quite a bit because the kicks were pretty hard even though Sanji was not using Haki. This was a test for himself to see where his strength lied and how much stronger he needed to get. " **Collier"** and he kicks him in the neck and a **"Collier shoot"** for good measure and Sanji felt something break from Kuroobi.

Kuroobi wasn't moving and was about to fall down but then Sanji quickly eneded the fight with a " **Mouton shot"** that was clad in Haki and kicked the face of Kuroobi and he flew back many feet. Landing right at Arlong and knocking him down because of the weight and force of Kuroobi's body.

He looked at the swordsman who was on the ground who said "I'm fine. Just help Luffy" but Sanji helped Zoro up and the two made their way towards Luffy and somehow Usopp caught up with them. As Zoro and Usopp were walking forward, Sanji turns around very casually and looks right at Nami and says "Nami-swan do you love me? I beat the fish guy for you!" and his eyes were full of hearts towards Nami, which then made Nami smile slightly because well these guys could lighten up the mood at any time and that's why she was with them.

* * *

Arlong and Luffy were standing right in front of each other. These two guys hated each other and it could easily be told. Even though they just met, Luffy was md that they hurt Nami emotionally and Arlong was pissed that a mere kid was standing up to him, while having the support from the town. He hated his authority being under attack. He wanted to rule all of East Blue and some no maned kid was stopping his empire. His fellow crew mates were losing their fights and most of them had died because of the swordsman and the guy who was using his legs only and some sniper somewhere.

Arlong was getting pissed. He punched Luffy a couple of times and all Luffy did was stand still. Luffy wanted to see what Arlong had and he easily knew that Sabo and Ace were much stronger than him. If he struggled against his two older brothers, there was no way he would struggle against Arlong.

Although fishmen were tough opponents, the Whitebeard Pirates weren't some normal group of people. That was an old yet monstrous crew. Well not really old but the commanders weren't normal people. At least well most of the commanders. Marco, Ace, Sabo, Thatch, Jozu, Vista, Mika, Jones, the new Kratos guy were monsters in their own right and of course there was Pops. Luffy remembered all his years of training with all of them and he knew that they pushed him to his limits. Arlong was nowhere near those guys.

Not only was Arlong not strong enough for Luffy, he also made Luffy mad, which was something rare.

After sizing up their opponents, Luffy came with another punch right to the face of Arlong once more but Arlong blocked it with his saw nose. "You may have a strong punch but there is no way a mere human fist stronger than my saw nose." And he ends up grabbing Luffy by the throat.

Lifting up Luffy so he could see his eyes, Luffy looked right into the eyes of Arlong and said "You made our Navigator cry… That's a crime that cannot go unpunished." And he kicks Arlong in the midsection, causing him to clutch his stomach and let go of Luffy. Luffy punched and kicked Arlong as much as he could. Some were dodged, other attacks were blocked but most hit the target. He would not alow Arlong to be on the offensive.

This victory had to be dominant. He needed to prove to himself that he can make a name on his own and along with the crew he had, they all can become known pirates.

Bleeding from his mouth and nose, Arlong needed to find a way to at least get a hit on Luffy. Of course he was getting upset not being able to get a hit n because Luffy was dodging and blocing everything. Whether it be through fishman karate techniques he was taught, or it was Luffy knowing what Arlong would do next, he would not allow himself to get hit.

There was just something about Luffy which made Arlong scared. He didn't know what it was, but there was something to Luffy.

Arlong was out of ideas on how to get Luffy so his next move was to bite him and as he came close to Luffy's neck, Luffy caught him and threw him in the water. He allowed Arlong to be in the water. It was as if he was challenging Arlong saying use your strength. No matter what Luffy would still win.

" **Sharks on darts"** and suddenly Arlong comes flying out of the water like a bullet but at that time, Luffy moved out of the way and suddenly another body came flying out of nowhere and it tackled Arlong.

When Arlong was on the ground with the body on top of him, he noticed it was the dead body of Kuroobi. His neck was severely broken and he was not breathing. This made Arlong to get even madder and Arlong had rage in him. Walking towards Luffy, he gave him a string punch that even Luffy didn't block and took the hit right in the face.

He walked towards Sanji, Usopp and Zoro and he noticed that the swordsman was near death himself so he kicked both Usopp and Sanji and grabbed Zoro by the neck and picked him up. "You killed my men, t's only fair I kill one of you" and just as he stabs Zoro in the chest, he looks at the re-opened wound and said "You should be dead. No man should be able to live less walk and fight."

"You don't know my Captain, shark head." And as he stabbed Zoro, his nose felt like it broke.

Looking up, he saw a black hand that was covering the area which he was about to stab Zoro in and he saw Luffy. "There's no way in hell that I'll let YOU hurt two of MY Nakama." And he punches Arlong once more in the face, this time he flew to the house and broke the wall.

Luffy soon followed and when he got in the house he felt something. He didn't know what it was but there was something in him that told him to go up. And of course he followed his instincts and went up until he reached a room with only a small window for light, lots of maps, a desk and a pen that had dried blood on it. Then he realized what this room was. This was the cause of Nami's pain, or at least some of it.

The first thing he did was throw he desk out of the window. The Arlong came in the room with a sword and started to attack Luffy with it but all the attacks were being easily dodged. Then Luffy clad his fist in Haki and the next swing Arlong took with the sword hit the Haki clad arm of Luffy and it shattered. This is when Arlong knew he lost. He knew what Haki was and there was no way to beat an angry man that knew Haki and was still in the right mind to fight properly. Dropping the hilt of his sword, Luffy transformed into a hybrid form, getting his wings and he grabbed Arlongs and choke slammed hi down, breaking the floors and the building. Transforming back, he carried the lifeless body of Arlong outside and came to see everyone shocked. Well except the crew. They knew this was going to happen.

Luffy carried the body of Arlong and presented it to Nami, Genzo, Nojiko and did't say a word. All he did was look at Nami and said "I told you, no one hurts MY nakama." And he along with Usopp, Zoro and Sanji fell.

* * *

 **BOOM I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Now the ending I did on purpose and for a reason which you will have to find out on the next chapter but yeaaaaah. Arlong Park is now done. Next chapter will be a VERY different Loguetown.**

 **And okay so I made the East Blue saga quick because I want to get into the Grand Line real soon and once I get there I will take my time with arcs… Like I'll take my time with the cannon arcs and I will have some island adventures that will be like a chapter or so long so yeaa that's the plan for the story.**

 **AND I WILL FOR SURE NOT FORGET ABOUT THE WHITEBEARD PIRATES! I HAVE SOMETHING UP IN MY SLEEVE WITH THOSE BASTARDS! Just wait on that.**


	5. Loguetown

**HELLO THERE! HI How yall doing this fine –whenever you reading this-**

 **Welp now that I'm finished with Arlong Park all there is left to do is Loguetown and it'll be VERY different from cannon like I said at the A/N in the last chapter.**

 **SO yeaaa… Hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

 **Loguetown**

 _Zoro, Sanji, Usopp and Luffy were still sleeping even if it was two days after. The rebuild was going on, but Nami and Nojiko were looking after the four boys._

 _They weren't put in a hospital or bed because well it was difficult enough to carry Usopp and they knew it would be almost impossible to carry Luffy, Sanji and Zoro so Nami took the four to her house and dropped them on the floor. There would be a doctor that would come and look at the guys especially Zoro while Nami and Nojiko were doing stuff around the house and fixing up the Tangerine garden._

 _Nearing midday, the two girls sat on the sofa, looking at the four heroes that saved this island and the people that saved Nami. She was thankful to have a group like this and Nojiko was thankful she finally found a group that could make her feel at peace, smile and laugh._

 _"_ _Meat." Says Luffy still in a sleep_

 _"_ _I think they might be waking up now" Nami says happily_

 _"_ _Shut up Luffy" says Zoro still in his sleep_

 _"_ _You're too loud Marimo"_

 _"_ _Sanji I'm trying to sleep" says Usopp in his sleep, making the two girls wonder how they could do this._

 _"_ _MEAT!"_

 _"_ _Shut the fuck up Luffy" say the three boys and continued to sleep. Not another word came out of anyone after that while the two girls were holding their laughter._

* * *

Three days after the fight with Arlong and the fishmen, Luffy and the crew were awake and helping rebuild the island and village. The days were spent doing hard work and the nights were spent celebrating.

Everyone had seem to have forgotten just how lively this island could get after spending many years under the rule of Arlong. People were smiling constantly, Nami was happy and laughing, Genzo was finally relaxed and the people were living a life without fear from dying.

Nami was normally at her house caring for the tangerines and she had got rid of the Arlong tattoo and she got a new tattoo. A windmill and a tangerine.

Genzo was at the grave of Bellmere and this time he wasn't alone. Well he was but then some certain straw hat idiot got lot and ended up at the grave site.

"Oh who is buried here?" Luffy asks, taking his hat off as a sign of respect

"Bellmere." Genzo says sadly.

Then Luffy sat down by the grave beside Genzo and said "Hey Bellmere, you remember me? Well of course you do. Anyways, Nami is a great person and she really misses you. But you're not gone. You'll always be in her heart. Promise never to leave though. And I'll promise to always keep Nami close to us. After all she is Nakama." And he smiles and gets up. Genzo didn't realize it but he was holding a breath when Luffy said those words. He also had a small tear forming in the corner of his eye but it wasn't a sad tear, this came randomly, and he got up.

"Oi kid. If you EVER take away Nami's smile I'll kill you myself."

Luffy laughed and said "Ok." And gave him a smile and walked away.

"Nami is in good hands huh Bellmere. This kid, he might be what she needs." Says Genzo quietly to his friend in heaven.

The group was planning to leave during the night when the sea was even calmer and there would not be much distraction from any outsiders. So Luffy went to town where he saw Sanji helping out with the cooking and he saw Zoro help rebuilding houses which surprisingly made Zoro feel a bit relaxed.

He saw kids surrounding Usopp and he was telling them one of his stories and all Luffy could do was laugh.

When he saw Nami he had noticed the new tattoo she had gotten and Luffy liked it. She was really thankful that Luffy and the guys fought for her home. And of course Luffy said he'd do it anytime. And then she went off to do something and Luffy kept walking.

When it was evening time, the village was finished with the work for the day and they were going to eat and rest for the night. Each day more and more was getting done and the speed of the rebuild was going well. There was no need for any outside help, these people were already doing it themselves.

Luffy was with Zoro, Nami, Usopp and Sanji and they were having a blast. They were talking, laughing, joking, and they all were having a good time with one another.

Then Luffy asked a serious question "Nami, is it okay if we put our flag on this island and have it under our protection?"

She honestly didn't know how to reply to that but Genzo heard and he was okay with it. After agreeing that this flag was only for protection and that this meant that he would look after this island if anything were to happen, everyone was fine with it. So the flag was put up and everyone celebrated. Then a party happened and Luffy said why not sail tomorrow instead. And thus this night was spent having a party.

* * *

The next morning, the crew got to the ship, except Nami but that was expected, and they were getting prepared for the journey towards the Grand Line. The next island would be Loguetown and Luffy was excited for that. Pops told him that it was where the former Pirate King was born and where he was executed and Luffy wanted to see the place. And he had a goal to climb atop the execution platform and look at the last view that Gol D. Roger saw.

So now he got the chance to do so.

Waiting for Nami, he got Zoro, Sanji and Usopp to prepare to sail away while he was waiting for Nami and then he could life the anchor. Then Nami appeared at the far side of town beside her sister. Then she ran as fast as she could towards the group and bumped into all of the villagers and got on the ship, back towards her home.

The whole town was yelling at Nami because she was leaving without saying goodbye but then one person yelled out that his wallet was missing and soon everyone else noticed that theirs was missing as well and then the shouting came. Nami took this as an opportunity to turn around and face the people whom she cared for and waved goodbye as well as say she'll be back after a while.

Genzo was mad but he knew that's who Nami was. Always causing trouble, but even he knew that being with this pirate group, there would be no need to cause trouble. Trouble would look for them.

* * *

The group sailed off waiting to arrive at Loguetown and each of them wanted to go look through town. Zoro needed swords so he asked to burrow some money and of course he was given 10 000 Beli from Nami but at a 300% interest rate, which she said very quietly enough so Zoro could hear but not fully take in what she said.

Sanji wanted to buy some food supplies for their journey. He knew Luffy liked to eat and since he had money on his own, he could buy whatever he wanted afterwards. Usopp wanted to go through town and sight see, if there was anything to sight see.

Nami wanted information about the Grand Line but she knew that Luffy would tell her about it, but since she wanted to be fully prepared for the dangerous sea, she wanted more than what Luffy would tell her. And of course the Captain of the Straw Hats wanted to climb the execution tower.

* * *

* **Loguetown***

"COMMANDER!"

…

"Sir?"

…

"Its fine, I got him. SABO-KUN WAKE UP!" and a pretty loud slap was heard by everyone who was at a certain bar

"Wha… fove me mune… SNORE… (What… five more minutes…)

"Let him be Koala, he just arrived from a mission." Says a voice from a man wearing a green jacket with a hood "Sleeps like Luffy"

"LUFFY?" Sabo wakes up

"So I say the name of your brother and you wake up… Really Sabo?"

"You said his name? Oh. But Luffy just arrived. I know that damn presence anywhere. I'll go look for him." And Sabo leaves, running.

"He's Luffy's brother?" says another woman

"Yes… And so is the second division commander of the Whitebeard pirates."

"Fire-Fist Ace?"

"Yeah."

"I remember meeting little Luffy. He was nice and so were the Whitebeard pirates."

"You met him?"

* * *

When the group arrived to Loguetown after a few hours of sailing, Luffy and the group all leave the ship and make their way into town. Everyone went their own way and f course Nami made sure that everyone was to be back within 2 hours, and if they weren't, they would be left behind. Captain included.

So they all agreed to go their own way.

* * *

The first person to find his place was Zoro where he saw a woman being bullied by a group of pirates. Zoro was about to step in until she took out her sword and beat the small group of insolent pirates and made Zoro wanted to go check on her. He liked that sword of hers is basically why he went up to her.

As he got closer, he noticed that she look a LOT like Kunia and that scared him to a point where he saw a reincarnation of her and accidentally bumped into her. She had glasses on her and when he bumped into her, her glasses fell down and Zoro caught them, avoiding for them to break.

"Sorry about that. You looked a lot like a friend of mine, I wasn't paying attention."

"Oh it's alright. And thanks for saving my glasses, I would have been in a bad spot if they broke."

"Ahh well don't mention it. By the way, do you any place here to buy a sword? I'm new here and I want to buy two swords."

"Yes I do… But why two swords?"

"Oh that's because I fight with three swords. But I can fight with two or one. I prefer three swords."

"That's an interesting way to use swords. Well follow me, I know just the place."

Zoro follows the woman and asks about her sword and why she became a swordsman and she said she wanted to free all of the swords from evil hands, so Zoro knew that she was a Marine.

Then he told her about his goals but left out that he was a pirate. She was impressed by his determination and the quick story of him fighting with Mihawk and she knew that he was a strong swordsman if he was told by Mihawk that he would be waiting for him.

When the two of them entered the shop, he asked the owner if he could be able to buy two swords for 10 000 Beli but the sword owner was yelling and calling the man a fake swordsman. And then he saw Wado Ichimonji. He asked how much Zoro would sell the sword for but the reaction he got from Zoro was a bloodthirsty look. Zoro said "I'll die first before I get rid of Wado."

Then the man points him towards a barrel and says you could buy two swords from there. The first one he picks up, the woman, Tashigi, was amazed that this man was selling this sword for 5000 Beli and the man quickly said he was not selling that sword. She asked why but then Zoro said "It's cursed"

"You knew?"

"No. I can feel it."

Tashigi along with the owner of the shop were surprised that Zoro could tell that these swords were cursed.

"I knew that the Sandai Kitetsu were cursed but I didn't think it was real." Said Tashigi

The owner said "It's been told that the owners of the Kitetsu swords have died mysteriously due to the cursed swords that were once used to fight the demons in this world. I won't let a swordsman die due to this."

"Well then let's see what's stronger, the swords curse or my luck."

Zoro holds out his arm and just as he throws the sword up the man says "Your arm will be chopped off. The sword is really sharp." But Zoro didn't care. Closing his eyes and sensing the sword without the use of Observation Haki, Zoro could easily feel the sword.

When the sword came falling down, it missed Zoro's arm completely and went to the floor up to the hilt. Zoro picked up the sword and said "So 5000 Beli right?"

"No. I'll give it to you for free." And he takes out a sword from the counter and says "Here, take this as well. It's not every day I see a man who can take on a curse head on and get out unharmed. It's a family heirloom but it'll suit you well." And he hands Zoro the sword Yubashiri.

Tashigi was impressed that Zoro was able to beat a curse and get two swords… for free. Zoro thanked the owner and left to go back to the ship. Tashigi went her own way and said "I wish to fight you one day, Roronoa Zoro."

"Well you too Tashigi." And they walked their own way _she looks too much like Kunia. Are you another curse I gotta worry about?_ And he makes his way to Merry.

* * *

Sanji went to go look for the produce and goods that came from this island. The first thing that Sanji were rare fish that weren't found in East Blue and he was happy enough to buy them.

The next thing he was looking for was for meat because he knew Luffy liked to eat a lot of meat. But he was thankful that Luffy was raised properly to eat right because well it would have been a pain in the ass for Sanji if Luffy didn't eat anything else.

For a sea cook and to be on a Pirate Ship that was holding the future Pirate King, everyone needed to get the proper nutrition they needed and it was his job to make sure that happened.

He then heard some Marines say they saw Monkey D. Luffy walking through town and honestly Sanji wasn't worried. Knowing Luffy had grown up with a monstrous Whitebeard crew, he knew Luffy was fine. So he took no care to it and made his way back to the Merry because he needed to tell them that Luffy may be a little too late.

As he was walking, he saw a blonde looking man and for some reason it reminded him of Sabo but Luffy told the crew that Sabo was a revolutionary and there was no way that Sabo would be in East Blue. And then the man came closer and said "Yo Sanji is that you?"

"Shit you actually remember?"

"Of course. I wouldn't forget the Nakama of my little idiotic brother." He laughs "So how is he and do you know where he is?"

"He's the shitty Captain so I mean we're fine… And he's gonna climb the execution platform. But there are some Marines that know he's here."

"Okay thanks Sanji. Take care and enjoy the journey. It'll be tough… Especially with Luffy." And he runs off to go catch his brother

 _Strange… Sabo is a nice and formal guy but Luffy… Even though they are not blood related but still… Whatever_ and he lights up a cigarette and starts smoking.

* * *

Nami was on this island for information. She asked shops that looked like they sold items for the Grand Line and she noticed that most of them belonged to elderly people so she thought that they sailed "Paradise" before when they were younger.

And as usual, she was right. They all told her most of the same things that Luffy had told her which was the Grand Line sea isn't normal, a Log Pose was needed to get through. The weather and climate could change at any time, the storms were harsh and dangerous and whatnot. She also wanted to buy a Log Pose from some shops and besides the Pose that Luffy gave her, Nami brought two more just to be safe and she wanted to have more than one options on getting to islands.

Then she was making her way back to the ship. And as she was walking, she accidentally bumped into someone wearing a red cloak and both fell down. Nami saved the Log Poses and got up quickly saying she was sorry and was careless in walking.

The person in the read cloak had her hood on but when she was bumped, it came off and Nami recognized the face.

"Hey, you're from the Revolutionary Army right?" she said quietly so no one else could hear but the woman she was talking to.

"Shit, I don't like to kill but if you say a word I might have to."

"No please don't. I know a member well I've met him when we were younger. We were friends for the time he was with us on my home island and then he left… I don't think he'd remember me."

"Oh is that so. So how do you know?"

"Sabo."

"You know Sabo? How? Wait a second… Orange hair, Log Poses… Could you be Nami?"

"How do…"

The woman cuts her off "We know one or two more people then. The first being Ace, the second division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates and…"

Now Nami cut her off "Monkey D. Luffy?"

The woman smiles "Yes. Monkey D. Luffy. He's my son you know."

"Wait your Luffy's mother?" says a shocked Nami

"Surprisingly yes. Although we don't share much features, he is my son."

"Holy shit, I'm meeting Luffy's mom." She gives her a tight hug "Thank you for raising such a selfless son." And she has a tear that went down her cheek. A tear of happiness.

"I didn't raise him as much as Mika and Marco from the Whitebeard Pirates, but I did give birth to him." And she hugs Nami back

"I don't care who raised him… I'll give them my thanks either way, but you're his actual mother… You had some part in Luffy's selflessness." And Nami lets go, composing herself once more.

"What did Luffy do to make you want to actually show appreciation to myself and the Whitebeard pirates, it's not something an ordinary person would do."

"He gave me a reason to live again." Nami says boldly and then invites Luffy's mother to the Going Merry. Jasmine was hesitant but Nami grabbed onto her and wouldn't let go. And for a moment, Jasmine remembered her childhood. Grabbing her late brother and dragging him to somewhere where he didn't want to be in, but always had a good time. (Not Jones. Jones was sent away because he's special)

* * *

Poor Captain Usopp was left to defend the ship. Although he was given permission to go by Luffy, when everyone ran off, Usopp thought it would be best if someone were to remain on the ship because ell this is the last island before the Grand Line and this place is full of Pirates and others.

He liked the Going Merry. This was a gift given to him by Kaya and he wanted to keep this treasured. This was another Nakama that was a part of the Straw Hat Pirates and he knew there was more to Merry. He could feel it. It wasn't a presence that could be felt by his Observation Haki, but it was something he could feel on an ordinary basis.

Even though he's only had this ship for barely a month, Usopp would feel something. Maybe it was Merry thanking them for taking care of her. Luffy would not allow anything to hit Merry as long as he was Captain but Luffy did make some questionable choices along with the rest of the small crew that may have damaged Merry but Usopp was there to fox her.

When the two hours were about to run out, the first person he saw coming towards the ship was Zoro. He also noticed that Zoro now had three swords and due to his Observation Haki skills, Usopp could tell that one of Zoro's swords had a strong presence. He couldn't tell much, but it was enough for Usopp to know there was something to this sword.

A few moments after Zoro got on the ship, Sanji followed and went straight to the kitchen to cook something up for Nami. Zoro found a spot to nap on and he went to sleep, while holding onto the three swords tightly.

Nami also showed up but with another woman and Sanji could hear Nami's voice so he ran out of the kitchen and yelled "NAMI-SWAN, DID YOU MISS ME?" with hearts in his eyes and waving his arms trying to get her attention and then he saw the other woman and poor Sanji had a little drop of blood dripping from his nose and he tried running to her and just as he was able to do anything, Nami actually gave him a pretty strong kick that sent him flying, but he landed right on a sleeping Zoro and Zoro was pretty upset about this and when he got up, after throwing Sanji off him, he went up to Nami angrily and before he said anything, Nami said "Guys, I'd like you all to meet Luffy's mom."

* * *

Luffy almost made his way to the execution platform but then he noticed that there were many Marines there because some pirates were having a fight in the middle of the square. Luffy knew he had to be careful.

Luffy was trying to remain hidden behind a wall but then out of nowhere, someone came and gave him a head lock and wasn't trying to choke him but it was enough to make Luffy feel overpowered.

"So it seems someone wants to have a bit of fun" and when Luffy manages to get out of the headlock, he notices it's his oldest brother Sabo. Sabo looked a little bit different and by different he looked a bit more muscular. Maybe it was just Luffy because he never really took in just how strong he and Ace got ever since they got on the Moby Dick but Sabo seemed muscular.

"Sabo, how are you doing with the revol…"

Cutting him off Sabo told him to shut up because people shouldn't be hearing that here is a man from the Revolutionary Army at Loguetown. And of course that got a smiling "Sorry" that really didn't seem apologetic but it was Luffy. Poor kid had a kind soul towards the people he liked.

"So you still want to get past those Marines and climb the tower?"

"Obviously, you Baka."

"Luffy no one wants to hear you calling them Baka." Says an annoyed Sabo "Well why not just fly past them? Or use Haki? They don't seem strong enough."

"I want everyone to see. And I want to walk the steps that the previous Pirate King walked on."

"Just walk through then. You are the son of Whitebeard… The marines that know you are a son of Pops will know not to mess with you at least in East Blue." And with that Luffy walked right through the crowd of Pirates and Marines. Punching everyone coming in his way to attack him "Why is he always stupid" and Sabo now runs off behind his little brother.

When Luffy made it to the stairs, he slowly walked up, with the excitement built up from years ever since Jii-chan, Pops and Shanks told him about the execution platform. Climbing up each step carefully and slowly, no one seemed to notice that there was a boy walking up the steps until he got to the top.

Then Luffy looked down at the view and he saw bystanders looking him, the Marines and Pirates had stopped fighting just to see who climbed the platform and one of the Marines told Luffy that he would have to comply with their request or be forced off. Luffy said nothing until he took off his hat with his right hand, lifted both hands up, smiled and yelled "Pops, Shanks, mom and dad, Ace and Sabo and the crew, I'll do it. I'll become PIRATE KING!" and this got a reaction out of everyone.

Sabo was smiling and laughing, the Marines all pointed their guns towards Luffy and Sabo was getting ready for a small fight when it goes down, the Pirates that were fighting had stopped and gave Luffy a somewhat threatening look while the bystanders were shocked someone had the guts to climb the platform and yell I'll be the next Pirate King.

A lot of the elderly smiled, while the younger people all yelled at Luffy saying it was impossible for a kid like him to become Pirate King. Of course Luffy didn't care because all he did was smile and laugh.

When Luffy wasn't moving from the platform, the Marines started to shoot Luffy and while they were all missing Luffy because they were a bit too slow for him and then he took out his wings and started to fly. Not being able to shoot him down, the Marines did not know what to do but their Captain decided that he would go after Luffy himself.

Using his smoke powers, he waited for a good spot to fight Luffy and when that came, he tried punching Luffy but that was blocked and Luffy punched the man back with Haki because he knew that the Marine Captain's devil fruit power was a logia. Giving him a hard punch, the man fell down from his flight because this took place in the air and he landed unharmed because he could use his powers quite well. He didn't expect a man in East Blue to know Haki but Luffy did.

Knowing this would be a loss for him, the Captain holds and lets Luffy get a head start because he made up his mind that he wanted to chase this kid down in the Grand Line. In the seas where no civilian or town would be unharmed.

"So Whitebeard's brat is in East Blue but looking to get to the Grand Line and he himself wants to be Pirate King… Interesting. You have this win Monkey D. Luffy. But when I see you next time, be prepared for a fight."

When Luffy got away, Sabo also caught up to him and told Luffy to stop flying for a minute. When Luffy landed, Sabo said "Luffy, there is someone I think you should meet and I think your dad wants to see you too."

"Oh okay." And Luffy follows his brother to a building which was outside of town so it was easier for them to walk in and it was near the docks and some small shops. When they entered the building, Luffy recognized some of the people that were there because he had met them before and one of them was Kuma the Tyrant. Luffy said hello and Kuma replied back. He waked through the building and then entered the room where he saw his father talking to someone in a purple/violet jacket and Dragon stood up.

"Ah Luffy, nice of you to drop by."

"Hi dad."

"You seem a bit out of breath Lu. Here drink some water." Luffy takes the water and Sabo explains to Dragon what Luffy did causing him to laugh and smile at his son.

Looking at the purple jacket Luffy said "I like that jacket. I don't know why, but it suits you." He says even though he didn't see the persons face.

"Why thank you." She says and Luffy recognizes her voice

"ROBIN!" and he gives her a hug "I missed you. Now join my crew."

She laughs and hugs Luffy back. He hadn't changed one bit from that time where she first met him. He looked the same, but now he was more muscular and taller. "Well I did promise to join your crew so I'll come."

"YAY!" said and excited Luffy "Now no one can call you a monster and get away with it."

Sabo laughed "He must have a great crew if you can take the infamous Demon of Ohara and care for her."

"Luffy promise me this" says Dragon "She has a dark past and one day it WILL catch up to her and you guys. So protect her and don't leave her alone in that time, no matter how strong the opponent may be."

Robin looked a bit serious but she was thankful that Dragon had said these words to Luffy. She knew this wouldn't be easy but Luffy was and still is a son of Whitebeard so people will come after him regardless. All she could do was wait for his reply

"Will her enemy be stronger than Pops, Jii-chan or the emperors?"

"Not stronger. But more powerful."

"Then I'll kick their ass." He says with conviction and a smile "Now let's go Robin."

Before she left, she gave Koala a hug and said her goodbye, she thanked Dragon for his help, and she said thanks and goodbye to the other revolutionary people in the building and she left with Luffy. Sabo tagged along too just because well his little brother was going on to Paradise and officially start his journey to become Pirate King. His Flight to Freedom.

"Your time will come where you shake up the world. Go Luffy. Live your life the way you want." says Dragon as he smiles, almost looking at a younger version of himself

* * *

When they got to the Going Merry, Sabo tagged along to see how the Straw Hat pirates looked after the many years and the first thing he noticed was Luffy's mother talking to the group.

Besides talking to Pops and the crew, Luffy was always excited to see his mother because the Whitebeard Pirates made sure Luffy would not hate his mother for leaving him on the ship. They also somehow got Ace to like Roger through stories that Whitebeard told him and whatever Garp told him and Pops told Sabo that like everyone else, he was the son of the sea and if he hated his noble bloodline, he would always be a son of Whitebeard. Family was important for Luffy and that's why he wanted his crew to be like one big family.

But he ran to his mother and gave her a hug "Mom"

"Oh my Luffy, you've gotten taller. And a bit heavier."

"I also brought Robin with me. I told you I'd bring Robin."

"Well she seems happy so take care of her. Oh and Sabo I didn't notice you."

"Yeah I'm here… Hi guys. I'm Luffy's brother if you remember me, but anyways I just wanted to see you before you guys head out… it's natural for an older brother to worry about his idiotic little brother. And even though he might be a little too much at times, take good care of him."

And with that Sabo said his goodbyes and left with Jasmine.

Luffy quickly introduced Robin to the group and the first person to do anything was Sanji and that was him doing his natural heart eyes, arm waving and flirting routine. Nami pushed him out of the way, making him fall and gave Robin a hug and said "Finally I have a girl to talk to besides these idiots."

"Well then, since we are ready, let's set sail to Paradise." And once the anchor was raised, the group sailed off.

* * *

 _"Tashigi where the hell were you?"_

 _"Sorry Smoker-san, I was busy doing... things"_

 _"Well whatever, we are going to the Grand Line. Get the men prepared"_

 _"Grand Line... Why?"_

 _"Monkey D. Luffy was here, and his next destination is the Grand Line."_

 _"I don't know if the higher ups will allow that sir."_

 _"I don't give a fuck about my superiors. I'm chasing this kid."_

 _"Okay sir, I'll get ready."_

 _"See you in the Grand Line, punk." and Smoker goes to the base to get this crew and things ready._

* * *

 **WELP THAT'S DONE... TOOK LONG ENOUGH**

 **Well I hope you enjoyed this Loguetown version. I wanted to do something different so yeaa.**

 **Next comes Laboon and probably the beginning of the Arabasta arc.**


	6. UPDATE

**WELP GUYS GOOD NEWS AND BAD NEWS... Not really bad news though**

 **I'll start with the "bad news" first so I leave you guys with a high note**

 **Bad News: This story will be on break from today August 7th till about the 17th at the least, but most likely till the 20th because well my sister is getting married on the 14th and there are three ceremonies that happen that will happen within those days, one before the wedding and one after... So Ill be busy with that and picking people up from the airport often and doing house stuff and spending time with my family... and I don't know how long we'll have cousins and family friends staying at our place so once they all leave I'll start writing and uploading but I still probably won't have a uploading schedule until 3 or so chapters in the Baroque Works/Arabasta Arc**

 **Good News: As I have said the break will be short and every chance I do get to write, I'll write out chapters and plan for the whole Arabasta Arc and forward...**

 **Also I want ideas on what you guys would like and what you guys seem fit in it so let me know.**

 **But before I go, I'd like to thank you guys that take the time to read this story so far (even though it has like 5 or 6 chapters) and follow and fav this story. I'd also like to thank the people that left a review, highly appreciate that as well. And although Luffy is strong, now that the East Blue saga/arc is done I'll make his future opponents a bit stronger, and also I plan on having Smoker to Luffy like how Garp was to Roger.**

 **I will also have tabs on Sabo and the Revolutionary Army as well as Whitebeard and the crew so don't be surprised if you see them back again (although I'm guessing you guys know they have influence in Luffy's journey as well)**

 **All in all, I'll be back shortly so please be patient and sorry I couldn't upload the Reverse Mountain/Laboon chapter. I'm still in the process of writing it.**


	7. The Grand Line

**Welp guys I'm back with more of this story. Thanks for being patient with my short break and now that all the guests have left, I can finally get back into writing.**

 **So without further ado, welcome back to the madness**

* * *

 **The Grand Line**

Getting acquainted with Nico Robin was not difficult. Nami for one loved having another girl on the ship so she wouldn't always be surrounded by the idiots she called Nakama. Sanji loved the idea of having another lady on board because now he had a chance at having both Robin and Nami fall in love with him… Which wouldn't happen any time soon. Usopp was fine with the decision, after all Luffy was the Captain and if he could trust Robin than so could Usopp. Zoro found Robin interesting at the most. He told her that being a Straw Hat won't be like an ordinary pirate crew and that this is going to be a weird journey but Robin would just smile and say she's prepared for it. And then Zoro told her to never interrupt him when he was training or taking a nap. And she respectfully listened to Zoro's request.

Robin had some belongings with her, the necessary clothes she needed and some books for her to read when she was doing nothing. She had a bit of money for herself and was feeling right at home with this bunch. Even though she was close to the Revolutionary people, having Luffy around made her feel relaxed. Remembering what Dragon and Luffy had said before she left with Luffy, she smiled and had finally found a home worth living in.

But she knew that wouldn't stop her enemies. But knowing just who Luffy is, she was content with people from the World Government coming after her only because Luffy would be there to fight for her and she knew that she would have to help him achieve his goal.

Seeing Luffy play with Usopp, Zoro sleeping, Sanji cooking and Nami tending her tangerines all Robin could do is smile at that scene. Everyone looks happy (including Nami even though she was trying to figure out how this Reverse Mountain would work)

* * *

"NAMI" yells Luffy

"What now Luffy?" she says, annoyed that Luffy broke her moments of peace

"We're getting close to Reverse Mountain"

"I hope you are right with this current going upwards because if you are not, I'll kill you!" she says silently praying that Luffy was right. She didn't want to come this far and die because of a stupid mountain

"Don't worry Navigator-san. Luffy is correct on this matter. As we get closer to the mountain you'll understand what he means with the current."

"I know what he means with the currents, but it is really possible?"

"The Grand Line is not like the normal sea. Normal rules don't apply to it."

"I know that. Luffy told me as much as he could remember about the Grand Line and apparently he calls it Paradise because this New World is even more dangerous."

"Well do you trust Luffy?" Robin asks

"Of course I trust him. It's just my instinctual doubt I have."

"I see" Robin says as she smiles "Even though Luffy was still only a child in my eyes he told me we could be monsters together back when I met him. Although my instincts told me not to believe it, I trusted him. And he proved it to me back when I left with him."

"What did he prove, if you don't mind me asking" says Nami to the newest crew member

"Dragon said I'll have enemies chasing after me because I can do things no one else can. He said they'll be tough to handle and all Luffy said was that he'll protect me from anything."

"That's when I stopped having my instinctual feeling of being alone. As long as he's there, we'll be fine."

Nami giggles with a random thought "Did you know Luffy is the son of Whitebeard. Well not really but he was raised with him."

"Yes. I saw him with that family of his. Nice bunch of people. Always looking after one another" she says as she remembers them helping her when Marines and Bounty Hunters cornered her

"Well Whitebeard is heavy on protecting his family, from some of the stories I've heard, and I think that's where Luffy got his protective traits from."

"I am sure he did. I wonder if we'll ever meet him." she said looking at the mountain that was in their sight

"I want to meet him." Nami says as she looks ahead towards the sea, she could see the mountain in the distant and was looking around to see the currents

"And why is that, if I may ask" Robin says with a smile

"I want to thank him for raising a selfless son."And after that, the two were silent as they were looking at the crew, the sea and the mountain as they were sailing towards it.

* * *

After about another hour of sailing, the mountain was clearer and Nami saw a gap which was large enough for a ship to enter and she noticed the wind and current both leading towards that same gap.

Now she understood what Reverse Mountain was. It was literally what the name said. The wind and current would push the ship up to a point and then lead to another side where eventually they would have to come down and get to the other side.

"Luffy, I guess you were right." She says with a smile on her face

"PARADISE!" the Straw Hat captain yells

"Shut up Luffy, we didn't cross this mountain yet." Says Usopp, praying that this climb would go properly "Don't jinx it."

As the ascension was about to happen, Luffy told them that the way down would be much more fun than going up and for some reason that made both Usopp and Nami sick to their stomachs, both saying "What do you mean by fun?" with eyes that had fear in them

"You'll see" was all Luffy said with a mischievous smile "At the most you'll get is a little wet because of the water." and Luffy walked away from the two of them.

"I don't like that smile Usopp."

"Fear not, brave Captain Usopp will protect… Nami…" she cuts himself off with shaking legs "What?" with a bit of fear in her eyes after seeing Usopp shake his legs "How tall is this mountain?"

"Why the fuck would I…" understanding what Usopp meant with the question "You don't think…"

"ROBIN!" both yell "Are we going to fall once we reach the top!?"

"Yes." She says and leaves it at that, putting on what seemed to be a raincoat

"Usopp, if we get out of this alive, will you be the safest Captain ever?"

"Yes." He replies and the two try to prepare themselves for a free fall from the top of the mountain.

As they were slowly climbing the mountain, Nami was both impressed and somewhat scared at how easily they were climbing the mountain. For some reason, this had seemed too easy. It wasn't as dangerous as she hoped and she didn't know if that was a bad thing or a good thing. Knowing her luck and knowing the Captain of the Straw Hats, she took this as a blessing and that this would be a smooth trip towards the Grand Line but nope. Once she got to the top of the mountain and knew that they were going to descend real soon, she hoped they wouldn't fall with speed but to her luck, the wind blowing hard and the currents was a little too fast down the mountain and that's when Nami knew. She fucked up. Usopp came running towards Nami and the two were huddled up together and saying a silent prayer hoping that they would fall slowly and that the ship would not get destroyed by going down the mountain.

Luffy loved roller coasters ever since he went to Sabaody, Luffy loved the thrill of the first drop and this was exactly like a roller coaster. Going up slow, looking at the view for a moment and then it goes down at a high speed. He remembered trying to get Pops on the ride but he was a little bit too tall otherwise he would have joined his youngest son in a roller coaster ride. So he was stuck with his caretakers and to this day they remember the priceless face of little Luffy being scared when going up but having a big smile once the drop came. Marco and Davy knew how to fly so thy were completely fine with heights, Mika was okay with heights, she didn't mind them but she didn't want to go on a coaster alone while Thatch never been on a roller coaster until Luffy. Even though Luffy was a little bit too short to ride on the coasters, he had two guys that could fly in case he did fall and two arms holding him during the rides. This was different however. Shanks told him that "this drop is a test for your ship and it's people on board. If you have the will to become a great Pirate, then going through this should be easy and there is no need to worry. But if the ship gets damaged or even the crew get scared to the point where they don't want to continue their journey, this drop would prove that point. So be careful on who you pick in your crew Luffy." Luffy was pretty sure that Shanks was bluffing and whatnot but this is the moment he would find out.

Sanji and Zoro looked at the drop and Zoro was the one to speak between the two "I wouldn't call this a roller coaster but this might be the closest thing we get."

"Might as well enjoy this then." Sanji says shrugging his shoulders and throwing the finished cigarette over board.

"YOSH HERE WE GO GUYS!" and the whole crew looks at the ship as it was going to drop any second now and with an excited Luffy, an impressed Zoro and Sanji, an expressionless Robin but she seemed to be enjoying this fall and a very scared Usopp and Nami the ship goes through the drop. The drop was quite long but it was going fast and when it reached the bottom, the whole crew was soaking. Luffy was on the floor half dead due to being weak from the devil fruit and seawater, Robin took off her raincoat and somehow she was completely dry, Nami and Usopp were celebrating to God that they lived through this experience while Zoro and Sanji were both standing without moving a muscle but both were soaked and were looking at something in front of them. Both yelled "What the hell is that?!" and they saw a huge wall blocking their path to go across but Luffy knew that wasn't a wall. It was Laboon.

"LABOON!" and two giant eyes opened, scaring the whole crew (except Robin) "LABOON!" Luffy yelled once more, trying to get the attention of the huge thing.

"Oi Luffy is that you?" another voice yells back and Usopp thought the object spoke and was shaking his legs as if his legs were having a dance competition with one another

"Corcus-san!" yells Luffy, who was excited to see the old man but he could not find him at the moment.

"Well look at that Laboon, it's the brat again." Crocus says while he was still hidden from the group

"Excuse me sir, but where are you?" Nami says and Crocus finally shows himself to the Straw Hats

"So Luffy are these the Nakama you spoke of?"

"Yes, they're the best. They are gonna help me become Pirate King and I'll help them achieve their goals as well."

"Good man." he says plainly "Well it looks like your ship took very little damage so I suggest you repair them. It'll take a short time to do so, but for right now, you guys can relax for a bit." looking at Usopp who was throwing up "That poor kid looks like he needs a rest." Looking around at the capes, they noticed that this large creature was a whale. Sanji took a look at the whale and he noticed that there were many scars on the head of the whale and that there was a skull with two crossbones drawn terribly on the creatures forehead. He showed Nami, who was trying to somewhat relax herself by sitting down on a rock and dipping her feet in the water.

"Nami-swan, is it me or does that whale have a skull drawn in it?" She carefully paid more attention to the head of the whale and she could notice the many scars on top and the terribly drawn skull.

"Excuse me Mr. Crocus-san" she asks as he looks up from reading the newspaper

"Yes."

"Why does that whale have scars and something drawn by Luffy?" He laughs and Luffy does so with him as well.

"That my dear, is quite an interesting tale... Luffy would you like to tell them or shall I?" he says with an odd expression on his face

"I think you should. You know Laboon more than I do."

"Well then you brats, gather up " he says and all the Straw Hats sat down and dipped their feet in the water. Crocus got out his chair and sat by the group, all of whom were looking at the magnificent Island Whale of the seas.

"There was once a pirate group that came by here many years ago even before I became a pirate and they were a lively bunch. Always liked to party and had good morals. I liked them. And following them along their journey was the little whale Laboon." he says as he remembers those days when the Rumbar Pirates had come through the capes "Now Laboon was only a baby whale at the time that got separated from his parents a long time ago and was found and was taken care by these groups of pirates."

"So before they left, they promised to return and reunite with the whale once more. But they never came back"

"The reason why this poor whale has scars on its head is because of the fact that it wanted to break the mountain to see his Nakama once more."

"Haven't you told the poor animal?" says Nami as she along with the rest of crew seemed shocked

"I've told him. But he didn't want to believe me. So after many years of him bashing his head against the wall, a couple of years ago, Luffy came along and fought with Laboon. Then he made a promise. When he becomes Pirate King, he'll fight with Laboon and there will be a winner to their fight. Right ow however, Luffy lets Laboon him him a couple of times, but I do know one thing."

"What's that?" asks Robin

"Luffy will keep that promise. There is something to Luffy which he doesn't see but Luffy is and will be a man of his word."

"That we can all agree upon" says the rest of his crew in unison "He'll be the next Pirate King."

* * *

After a while when the story was done, Crocus had let the group rest, eat and sleep for their long journey ahead of them and Nami wanted to talk to him about how to navigate properly through the Grand Line. She got a got more information from Crocus even though he was a doctor for a group of pirates but even still he knew how about navigation in the hellish seas. Nami felt more confident with what she was being told and she knew she could navigate them to their destination. She then decided that this day would be spent in some rest so that tomorrow the journey can officially start.

Zoro was taking a nap while Sanji was cooking some food for the group. Usopp ad Luffy were painting a Straw Hat on Laboon so it would be complete and as this was going on, the two of them could easily tell that Laboon was happy to have Nakama once more. Now it was up to Luffy to keep his side of the promise. To return after he becomes Pirate King.

Robin was in the small shack taking a shower while Crocus was out watching Luffy and Usopp paint the Hat on Laboon so that he would officially become a member of the Straw Hat pirates as well.

By the time that was done, everyone was eating freshly caught fish cooked by none other than Sanji. It didn't take Sanji too long to make stuff with the amount of resources he had but he knew he had carefully use the supplies to last because no one would know when they would reach another island.

So after eating dinner and getting some rest, only three of the Straw Hats were awake. First being Luffy, who was sitting by Laboon and talking to the whale, telling it stories and singing Binks Sake along with the Idiots and Island song. Zoro was also up and he was keeping watch and doing some training. He felt that his reaction time was slow for some reason so he was meditating, using his Observation Haki as his sight during the time of meditation. The third person that was awake was Nico Robin. She was sitting down by the fire that was kept alive and was reading a book. She enjoyed her alone time and she knew she wouldn't get a lot of it now that she was apart of the crew but still she had enjoyed it. The warmth of the fire was comforting, the snoring from Usopp wasn't bothering her, the heat from Nami's head that was on her lap was nice as well and the constant twisting and turning from Sanji made Robin wonder what the cook was dreaming about. Robin knew she made the right choice. She would enjoy this journey as much as she could and she knew that there was a certain Captain that would look after his crew and make sure that if anyone were to hurt them, they would definitely be in trouble.

So as the night was passing silently, Robin slowly went to sleep because of her devil fruit powers, she was able to lay down beside Nami and the two of them slept together. Usopp wasn't too far off. Sanji was separated from them because he was acting creepy, in the words of both Nami and Zoro. And even Laboon went to sleep. So the only two that were awake was Captain and First Mate who was done with his meditation. Zoro got up and sat by Luffy, bringing a small blanket to make sure Luffy was warm but he didn't realize that Luffy too had a small fire going, enough to keep him warm.

"Get some sleep Luffy. You're the Captain... You need it."

"Nah it's fine. I like the night. Especially a calm and relaxing night like this." he says with a smile

"Missing your family?" Zoro asks, as he pulls himself closer to the fire. Luffy took notice that the fire wasn't too big to keep them both warm so he made the fire a little bit bigger.

"Yeah. They took care of me for 17 years. And now I'm off with you guys." he says with a somewhat sad smile

"I'm pretty sure you can call them at any time and they would answer because they are worried about you. Even though you are strong and they know you are strong, family still worries about one another."

"It's not that... It's just that what if I don't get to see them again. What if they aren't going to be there when I become absolutely free."

Zoro chuckled "I don't think anyone can kill Whitebeard and take out his crew. I hear there are a few monsters on the Moby Dick that can tear the seas just by themselves if they wanted to." And Luffy knew who Zoro was speaking of. There was Ace and Sabo who became unbelievably strong, even stronger than Luffy by a small margin. Then there was that Kratos kid who had the one Devil Fruit that could match Blackbeard's. Then there were the division commanders who were of course led by Marco, the first mate of Whitebeard and then there was Davy D. Jones who was apart of the Roger Pirates and who found another home with Whitebeard after spending many years looking after his nephew. And of course there was the Old Man himself. The Strongest Pirate in the World. The one man who everyone either feared or respected. There wasn't a living soul on the Earth that did not know the name Whitebeard.

"And plus, we are heading to the Grand Line, the parts of the seas where you grew up in and what you say is our training grounds to make us stronger before we go back to your home in this New World. I don't think it'll take us that long to go through this with the crew we have."

All Luffy could do was smile. His first mate was really something else. Normally, Zoro wouldn't how much emotion, but when it comes to the Captain, Luffy was the first friend Zoro had besides Kunia who had passed away many years ago. Having Luffy around was something that Zoro would need, even if he didn't realize it for the time being.

* * *

After a while, the two of them fell asleep. Separated by the fire in between them, neither did not know when the other went to sleep but they just did. Only to wake up by a screeching Laboon. When all of the Straw Hats were up, they saw Crocus trying to defend Laboon off as best as he could and they all had noticed that someone had a missile launcher and it was aimed for Laboon and Crocus. By the time it was fired, Zoro had already jumped into action. Giving an air slash attack, the missile was cut down with no difficulty and he tried reaching the shooter but Luffy was one step ahead. He flew towards the shooter had tackled him down. Kicking the launcher away, making it fall in the sea, he picks up the man and for some reason Luffy thought he was an elf with a crown. Stopping a laugh from coming, Luffy punched the man once and knocked him out cold.

Taking him to the lighthouse where they were met by the rest of the Straw Hat crew, there seemed to be another partner coming out of nowhere and tried to attack the group. Key word being tried. This time it was a woman who attack and was easily stopped by Robin who had used her devil fruit powers to stop the woman. As they two were tied up, the group was talking on what they should do ith the two of them and they were also speaking to Crocus. For about 5 minutes the group was talking and then Luffy made his decision.

He walked up to the man and woman and said "Do you have a pose to get you guys back to where you came?"

"Yes we do." says the man

"Ok great. Now go swim there."

"Wait please, drop us off to out island. I swear we won't be a bother to you or your crew." says the woman with blue hair

"And why should I believe you? You were trying to attack my friends." says Luffy

"Because we needed food and the whale can feed our whole island for years." Luffy could tell she was lying, but there was just something about her that gave an odd feeling. He couldn't put on what it was but he felt different around her for some reason. As if there is more to her than meets the eye.

"Fine. But you guys will be doing work around my ship. Which one of you knows how to navigate?" and the man in green says he can "Great now go on the ship and get us to wherever you need to go." And Robin with her useful devil fruit powers helped the duo get on the ship while the rest were saying their goodbyes. Luffy took quite some time with Laboon only becuase he wanted to make sure that the whale would keep his promise and wait for him. He also made a promise to himself hoping to find something about that Rumbar Pirate crew that he knew was long dead.

The rest of the crew had said goodbye to Crocus and were waiting on the ship for Luffy while Crocus and Luffy were in a conversation

"So boy, do you think you are ready?"

"I don't know. I mean I have my crew and all and Pops and the rest have trained me but it's a weird feeling."

"Well kid I'll tell you this now because you are grown up. The seas are much different when you venture out alone with a crew. You've lived all your life in the protection of the Old Man and people know not to mess with you. But then you also have a somewhat high bounty at 100 000 000 so people will come for your head. You may be prepared for the enemies you are about to encounter and mind you this is only the Grand Line, there are tough opponents here too. But when it comes down to it, enjoy your journey. Don't get too caught up with this whole Pirate King thing. Sail from today in freedom. To do what you want to do." Crocus says with a smile "Let me ask you this, what does Pirate King mean to you?"

"It means that he is the most free person in the whole world. He can do whatever he wants with freedom. To sail the seas without any care about rules or other pirates, that is what the Pirate King is. And that WILL be me." Luffy says in all seriousness making Crocus' smile even wider. The two said goodbye after a quick hug and as Luffy got on the ship and was sailing off, Crocus was stuck in his thoughts

 _This kid... He is the one you wait for Roger. I can bet on that. Just as Newgate has and your underling brat Shanks. Just wait on it. He'll become King of the Seas_ and he sees the Going Merry sailing off to the horizon. "Well Laboon, he left. I can guarantee the next time you see him, He'll be Pirate King.

* * *

 **Ok so this chapter was shorter than I had hoped for and that's because well I've legit been so busy with things. But like I've had little to no time in writing and it was killing me that I hadn't updated in so long so I'm saying fuck it and here you guys go. Now the Next chapter will be Whiskey Peak and that hopefully will be longer than this. And in all honesty I think this is one of my bad chapter, now I don't think that's the best thing to say but this chapter didn't have much exciting scenes in here so my bad on that. But keep an eye out for the next chapter in a week and a half or so.**


	8. Baroque Works

**H** **I…** **OK so I may have lied about future update schedules because uni is about to start and honestly I want to write my best chapters. What I mean by that is I don't want to be forcefully writing chapters that I'm not ok with and I want to take my time with them and be like yepp dis a good chapter.**

 **This happened during writing this chapter lmfao. I wrote it once, hated it and then started over. Then I wrote it a second time and I still didn't like it and waited for a much needed spark to write this chapter and here you go. The third version of this chapter.**

 **So I hope you forgive a writer like me with not having update times because I want to post my best chapters. I don't want to make the same mistake as I did for The Next King.**

 **So thank you and God bless.**

 **Also shout out to Soul of Dark and Light, Sudhush, Viet Devil, LaysinessIncarnate and Rinnyathebloodywolf for for your reviews. Highly appreciate them**

* * *

 **Baroque Works**

After travelling for about years (according to Luffy that is) the group had finally arrived to an island and went to the town where the so called Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday stayed at. When the group arrived they were greeted like celebrities. Usopp, Luffy and Sanji were excited while Zoro, Robin and Nami were at a state of unrest. Zoro knew something was up when he heard the two captives talk to one another in code names. He also knew where these codenames came from and he was given the opportunity to work for them but he of curse declined. Nami thought this was all too good to be true while Robin was suspicious about anything and everything.

However, when the food and drinks had come out, everyone was enjoying it. They said that this beverage was alcoholic but Zoro knew different. After finished one pint in a go he knew there was something odd about this drink but since he was a heavy drinker, alcoholic or not, he would be fine. Nami also could tell that there was something weird about this drink. Robin could tell that the two somewhat rational crew mates found that something was off and she followed along, only drinking in mug every so often.

By the time the night was peak, the so called welcoming party was still going on. Although Zoro and the two girls were suspicious, they still wanted to have some fun. Luffy, Usopp and Sanji on the other hand had been enjoying the whole party. The drink, the food, the girls (all surrounded Sanji) and the amount of people who "wanted" to hear stories from Usopp was large. They were enjoying the night. The music was loud and everyone was partying. And then the drinking game was about to begin. Now everyone had to participate and the last one standing was declared winner and was able to take the prize that was set up for the last person remaining.

Luffy bet on Zoro while Sanji of course bet on Nami. Although the two were participating, they knew that they wouldn't be able to take as much as the two of the heavy drinkers. They were on different levels when it came to drinking.

When the drinks were brought out, and the competition was at the point where people were passing out left and right while others were still drinking. The first person to fall from the Straw Hats was Usopp, the next one was Usopp and then Luffy and Sanji went down at the same time. Robin technically didn't fall. She told Nami that she was going to "fall asleep" for the time being. So within the hour there were only 5 people remaining. Zoro and Nami were of course apart of that five and they were pretending to be drunk and drowsy. They felt nothing but after drinking a lot of the special drinks they knew that this was either drugged or a low level of alcohol that takes effect when the person feels like they cannot drink anymore.

"Yo Nami." Taking a drink "You think you're going to uh… What was I talking about?" he says with a fake blush

"Heheheh someone can't take their beer" she says with a blush then she gave Zoro a wink and then passed out.

Knowing she was fine he was like "He, can't take your alcohol… My ass."

And then the other 3 soon fell down. Then he went to the prize and found that it was just a fake gold crown and he put it on his head and then laid down by the crew, closing his eyes and meditating. His senses were working just fine and he felt that if he did some meditation he would be fine. So laying still, cold sense the aura of the crew and slowly within another hour or so, the people who were supposed to be passed out had quietly been waking up and left the room. His suspicion was right that these were Baroque Works agents and were bounty hunters.

Zoro guessed that they knew about Luffy and his bounty so after the last person had left the room, he got up and found a place to go outside without being seen. He got outside and was on top of the roof and he was silently waiting for anyone stupid enough to attack his Nakama while they were sleeping. And he also wanted to test his new swords out.

Waiting for about a few more minutes, he noticed that a man wearing a white wig and the blue haired girl along with that Mr. 9 man was coming to the party hall where the Straw Hats were all sleeping. The trio also had a lot of bounty hunters with them but Zoro could tell that they were not as strong as the three other agents.

When they got to the door and were about to open it, Zoro said "Now, before you open that door, you'll have to kill me first Baroque Works."

"How do you know?"

"Oh well you guys sent someone to recruit me a few years ago, but then I killed him because he wouldn't let me be the boss."

"Well then, it seems we have to avenge the death of our fallen comrade." Says the man with the long white hair and all the people who had guns had started to shoot Zoro. But of course he was fast enough to get out of the way.

Jumping down, he noticed that he was surrounded by all of the bounty hunters and using his observation Haki, he could tell that there were a lot of people. If he wanted to go into specifics he could say there were about 100 bounty hunters.

So taking out the first sword Yubashiri, he started to slash and attack the enemy, trying not to cut them and only make them unconscious. He wasn't trying to kill because they weren't worth killing, at least according to Zoro, and he needed to get used to the two new swords. And since his estimate of 100 was correct he thought to himself that he would beat 50 with this sword and 50 with the other sword.

Zoro was using a One Sword Style and he was still quite strong. He didn't want to use Haki just yet because he needed to test the strength of the bounty hunters as well and he needed to use this fight as an experiment.

Having taken down quite a bit of the enemy, Zoro had to dodge and run a lot. There were a lot f guns and a lot of people and he needed to make sure that nothing would touch the scar from Hawkeye because he was afraid that it would open. Climbing a roof he noticed that there was a woman and a child hugging one another and the child was crying. He tried to move past them but then the woman blocked his escape and pulled out a gun and so did the child and before Zoro could move, a couple of hands had sprouted out of nowhere and were holding the two, allowing Zoro to escape.

Noticing a familiar aura, he looked down to see Nico Robin awake and she gave Zoro a wink and a smile before she went her own way. "Useful devil fruit" he thinks and then puts Yubashiri in its sheath and takes out the Sandai Kitetsu and when he pulled it out he could feel the sword wanting to be used. Finding the first bounty hunter he saw he slashed and it cut him into two and Zoro was confused as to why it happened. "This one might be a problem child." He thinks to himself quickly and continues to attack. He then tried to use the back part of the sword but even still that was sharp enough to kill someone and then he knew that cursed swords like to kill.

* * *

Seeing unconscious and dead bodies on the floor, Nami could tell that this was Zoro's doing. She wondered why he was starting to kill people but it didn't really bother her for some reason. She knew Zoro would defend the crew and would kill when necessary and the time came, he did kill.

As she was walking, she had noticed two footprints, one was small and seemed like it was from a foot of a girl and the other was a man. And for whatever reason that had come into her head, she decided to follow. Since the defeat of Arlong and the fishman that ruled over her home and village, her Observation Haki was getting back to her. She was able to control her Haki much better and she probably had the best Observation Haki out of the crew. So trying to find the two auras, she found them far in the distant. She also could see the other auras in the back and one of them was Zoro's and Robin's aura and she could tell they were fine.

But back to the pair she was following, she hid in the back and moved forward slowly and was silent, making sure that her presence was invisible. Hearing the two speak to one another, she was interested in what they were saying, just in case they had called for backup and would make the crew in danger.

"But Igaram sama… We have to be quick about this. We have to make the other agents do not find out. Our Kingdom will be in ruin if we do not get back." Nami recognized the voice as it was Miss Wednesday

"But Princess Vivi sama, if you leave now, you'll get killed by 0."

When Nami heard princess, her eyes changed and if Usopp or Luffy would be here they would tell Nami that her eyes changed into Beli. Coming out of her hiding spot, she interrupted the two. "Well, we can take her to your country. For a price though."

The man got angry and took out a gun and was about to shoot her, but the blue haired girl stopped him. "Wait Igaram, they might be able to help us." She says, turning towards Nami "They were nice to us while they were taking Mr. 9 and I back here."

"These are Pirates. And the one with the Straw Hat has a bounty of 110 000 000 Beli. And that green haired man is stronger than all of the agents here." Looking at Nami suspiciously "Are you sure you can trust them?"

And without hesitation Vivi said yes. It surprised Nami at how quickly Vivi said she trusted them, but Nami could see the desperation in her eyes. She wanted to help her country. It wasn't something too far from what Nami had come from. She had those eyes as well back when Arlong ruled over.

"I have to ask my Captain first, but knowing him he would not disagree in helping you get back to your country."

Vivi had smiled and said thanks. Nami was again surprised at her attitude. To her, Vivi seemed like a strong young woman who had cared greatly for her country and was suffering because things over there have gone bad. Nami knew this just by her eyes and the reaction she got. She liked the young girl already. She wanted to help her. And if she could just convince Luffy, they would be able to get on with their journey and possibly make a new ally. Maybe even a new Nakama.

* * *

So after talking to the two of them, Nami walks back with Igaram and Vivi only to find Luffy and Zoro arguing and about to fight. Cheering them on was Sanji who wanted Luffy to beat the Marimo and there was Usopp who was cheering for Zoro so that he could be the next captain of the Straw Hats. Robin was looking at the men and was laughing silently. And Nami was furious. She was trying to have a good impression for the princess and her guard but nope. She walked up to all four of the guy and hit them I the head with her staff and they had many bumps on their head, Usopp and Luffy saying "Eb thawwy" (We're sorry), Sanji had hearts for eyes when he got hit by Nami and Zoro was giving her a death stare.

"Guys, I'd like you all to meet the Princess of Arabasta. She needs our help to get back to her country and I said we would be open to help."

"But she was after Laboon!" says Luffy a bit angrily

"Shut up Luffy, when a beautiful lady needs our help, we need to give her all the help she needs." Says Sanji and he holds her hand and kisses it "I'll be your prince in shining armor." but that resulted in a kick from both Nami and Igaram

"Oi Nami, why did you decide to help? Asks Usopp and he got the answer just from Nami's eyes when they changed into Beli signs

"Obviously to help her save her country from ruining."

And silently Usopp whispers "Your eyes beg to differ." Resulting in Robin to laugh and Nami to get even angrier

"I heard that you little shit!" she yells. "Anyways, if we do this for her we can get a reward as well but we have to help save her country. Or at least get her to her country."

"And why should we go out of our way to help some person we barely know?" says Luffy and Nami had realized that Luffy was correct. Why should they go through all the trouble to help some princess of a country that they do not know of? But she knew she had to convince them convince and she was surprised Luffy couldn't tell just by looking at Vivi's eyes.

'We need to help her because her situation is sort of like mine. Although there is no pirate taking over, this place is pretty bad and she **_needs_** our help." Was all Nami could say and that got Luffy thinking.

Then Vivi spoke "Sorry to interrupt but actually a pirate is trying to take the country for his own."

"Who's the pirate?" says Luffy in a serious tone

"A shichibukai by the name of Crocodile. Oh shit I should not have said that here." She realized with much worry on her face "I hope he doesn't find out…" but hearing the Warlord status had gotten both the attention of Captain and First Mate. While Nami and Usopp were shocked and scared, Luffy was already excited about the next adventure while Zoro had a bloodthirsty smile on his face and had a hand on a sword. The cursed swords hilt was being held by the swordsman and Zoro wanted to fight.

"Vivi" says Luffy "Leave that Crocodile to me." He says in a deep tone in his voice. It was times like this where the crew could tell that Luffy already disliked this warlord. No one knew why Luffy decided to not only help her get back to her country but he also made up his mind in already taking care of Crocodile. The crew did not ask anything about this matter and Vivi had a smile on her face but Igaram needed to ask.

"Excuse me, but why do you wish to help us? Surely there has to be a reason as to why you would want to fight Crocodile."

All eyes were on Luffy at this point and for a few seconds he was silent. Nami thought Luffy would be upset but looking in Luffy's eyes, she saw a look where as if he was looking in the past. Luffy was going through a memory, from what she could tell.

"I have my own reasons, I'll share them later but not right now" he says "But let's just say that this isn't the first time I meet Crocodile."

Decideing not to dewll on the topic any longer, Luffy then decides that the crew should make a move and leave for Arabasta. Vivi had a Eternal Pose that she showed Luffy and Nami and they knew where they had to go.

So when they went to the Merry, everyone borded except Igaram. Vivi understood why Igaram was making the sacrifice in going because it was supposed to be a diversion and he would end up meeting them in Arabasta later on. Although understnding, the princess was saddend because Igaram had taken care of her ever since she was young and she did not want to leave him. But for her safety it was done so. So after a few minutes of goodbye, the crew decided to sail towards Arabasta.

As they were sailing, the crew was doing what they usually do. Nami was navigating and spending time with Robin and Vivi, Sanji was cooking, Usopp was working on some invention while Zoro was training and Luffy was sitting on the figure head and was looking at the sea while remembering the time where he first met Crocodile.

* * *

 ** _*2 Years Earlier*_**

 _The Moby Dick was in a sort of chaos. Well it wasn't a serious chaos, it was more so everyone being bored because no one had attacked the ship for a week and surprisingly every division commander had finished their paperwork and all of the daily tasks. Even Ace, Sabo and Luffy were stuck on the ship and had not been to a mission in a few weeks and they already had their hundred fights for the day. Even Whitebeard himself was succumbing to this boredom. And for a few hours, the ship was in pure silence. It was kind of worrisome because when Luffy gets bored, he gets VERY cranky and eats a lot but even Luffy felt like not eating. He just sat on the figure head and looked towards the see._

 _Deciding to head out to fly around, Luffy asked Whitebeard if he could go out to fly for a little while. Whitebeard agreed to this because he knew just how bored Luffy was and maybe by flying out they could see a nearby island to go to for a bit. Marco wanted to tag along too because he was a mother hen and he was also bored._

 _When the two were in the air, feeling the nice cool wind through their wings, warmth of the sun on their backs and the water below them, Marco enjoyed this time with Luffy. Luffy was now 15 and Marco did not need to worry about him as much but having a Luffy instinct, he still worried about his youngest brother. As the two flew at their fastest speed and for about half an hour, they had noticed that there was an island. It seemed peaceful and so the two deicide to land there. Marco had a den den mushi and called the Moby Dicks saying to follow the same direction they were going. It would eventually lead them to this island._

 _When they finished with the call, Marco and Luffy wanted to explore this island and Marco hoped that this place had civilization because they needed to re-stock on supplies again._

 _Going through a jungle, they entered the town. Upon entering, they noticed that the town was mostly covered in sand and Marco looked cautious about this situation. Luffy was shocked to see a whole lot of sand in a town and he wondered why._

 _A few hours later when the Whitebeard crew had landed and caught up with Marco and Luffy, they found that this was an unpopulated island and everyone came out of the ships to enter this mysterious town._

 _The markets were full and there was a lot of products waiting to be sold and there was quite a lot of fresh produce waiting to be taken and of course the Whitebeard crew took what they needed. They did leave money behind just in case as well._

 _A few hours later Luffy was walking with Whitebeard alone. The Old Man wanted to scout this island himself and Luffy wanted to tag along because well leaving Pops alone wasn't the best of ideas and Luffy was one of the strongest crew members even at the age of 15._

 _Walking in silence, both father and son looked slightly worried because as they were nearing the heart of the town, there was a lot of dried blood on the sand and streets. When they saw a door covered in blood, Whitebeard wanted to enter this building and he did so by breaking the door. And most of the front of the building,_

 _When they entered, they went into a dark room and they both could hear something drip. They could hear someone breathing and with their smell, they knew he was smoking. Luffy blew some fire for enough light to see and when they looked at the direction of the breathing, they saw a man sitting on a chair. He had a gold hook on his hand and there was blood dripping from the hook._

 _"So, the so called World's Strongest Man is in MY territory." He says in his cold voice and expressionless face and eyes. "Give me a reason why I shouldn't take your head here right now."_

 _"You'll never be able to fight Pops. He's way stronger than you." Says Luffy_

 _"Now what do we have here? Straw Hat Luffy… I'll take your head too." And he raises his hook and with his sand powers he rushes towards Luffy but was met with a punch from Whitebeard._

 _"Try to take my head if you want. But if you go after my son I will rip your head off." says Whitebeard angrily_

 _"So be it." And he charges at Whitebeard, and since there was a lot sand in the room they were fighting in, he used his abilities to fight Whitebeard._

 _Disappearing and re-appearing with the help of the sand, he was able to keep up with Whitebeard. He was even able to hit him a few times and Luffy did not know what to do. He tried using his observation Haki to find the man's aura and jump in but through the help of the man's devil fruit, his aura was being hidden._

 _"Luffy you can't find his aura right?" Whitebeard asks_

 _"No. He can hide it well."_

 _"He's not hiding it." He waits for a few seconds and just when Crocodile came up behind to hit him, Whitebeard swings his bisento and it cuts the face of Crocodile. "Keep working on your skills. This man has fully awakened his logia devil fruit. He's a strong opponent."_

 _They walk out and just before they leave, they see the face of the man and he was cut pretty bad. He could live but he lost too much blood. But with that devil fruit of his, he escaped and went on._

 _The two walk back to the town where the crew was and no one noticed the scars that Whitebeard got except for Marco, Mika and Jones. They decide to ask Luffy about what happens and he tells them exactly what took place._

* * *

 ***Present Time Arabasta***

"You know what I just remembered…" a man says, sitting on his chair and looking out of the window, seeing the desert country

"What is it now?" says a woman, standing beside him.

"I rememberd the day that fucker Whitebeard gave me this damn cut." He says

"So?"

"I've gotten weaker. I was able to get hits on Whitebeard and make him bleed. I haven't fought ever since that day."

"Well you don't need to fight now." She says, placing hr arm on the shoulder of Crocodile.

* * *

 ***On the Moby Dick Present Time***

"Crocodile emerges as candidate for new ruler of Arabasta." Says Marco reading a headline

"Arabasta? Isn't that by Drum, or at least you have to get through Drum to get there?" says Thatch

"Yes it is. It is also by an island where I vacate in." says Jones

"Crocodile? Isn't he that guy who fought Pops?" Mika says

"Yeah." Says Marco "Anyways, I'm heading out to Drum. It seems like Blackbeard has shown his face and did some stuff over there yoi."

"Teach? Let me at him too then." Says Thatch

"Mika, you want to join?" asks Jones "Don't worry, you'll be safe. Teach is still 100 years too young to fight me."

"Well what about Pops? Someone needs to stay."

"Ahh don't worry about that" says Ace "I'll stay on the ship."

"Nah Ace head out too. I got this. And plus Jozu, Vista and the other commanders are here too." Says Kratos. "Although I want to see just how good he can use his darkness powers."

"Then go son." Says Whitebeard "Teach isn't normal. He's actually much stronger than he looks and if he has that devil fruit, I'm pretty sure you'll be needed."

"You sure?" everyone asks

"You think your father is weak? You all hurt me." He says playfully with a smile as he walks away

"Alright guys get a ship going yoi."

* * *

 **Ok so another short chapter. My first two attempts at this chapter was like really long but I wasn't feeling them so when I finished this, I was finally fine with this chapter so sorry if it is too small. I know, it's my fault but I've been so busy with stuff I barely have time for myself, let alone write for hours.**

 **Anyways, as I said earlier, I think it would be best for me if I do not have an uploading schedual because if I do, I'll force myself to write shitty chapters and I'm not doing that again.**

 **Oh and the only reason why this chapter is like this is because you'll understand later on. This arc will tie the Whitebeard pirates in and I know just how to use them. I also threw a little Crocodile past bit but oh well. I liked that idea but that was a very poorly written fight scene. I didn't know how to use his powers without making wither Whitebeard or Croc to go full out.**

 **So with that said, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	9. First Mate

**O** **k ya bastards I iz back. And like I said in my last chapter, I will not be uploading often (I mean I never did but still) and like I will take my time when writing out these chapters because it's easier for me due to uni and stuff and a very weird hectic social life because bae REALLY testing my patience thin (dw it's nothing serious. I'm playing her in fantasy football and she thinks she can win this week)**

 **But yea, so here you guys go.**

* * *

 **First Mate**

Everything on the Going Merry was normal. Luffy was playing games with Usopp, Nami was tending her tangerine garden and was talking to Vivi about her country, Sanji was cooking and Zoro was napping because he had nothing better to do. However, Zoro did sometimes help Sanji with cooking even though the two fought on a daily basis and threw insults at each other left and right. Zoro would also like to read so sometimes with Robin, he would sit by her and take out a book to read.

While everyone was doing their own thing, a den den mushi rang and Nami was the closest to the snail so she picked it up and answered. "Hello?"

"Hello? Is this working? Who is this? You're not Luffy are you?"

She looked a little confused but then she replied with "Oh you're looking for Luffy? I'll get him."

"Thank you Miss." Says the man with a smile on his face as seen through the snail

"LUFFY SOMEONE'S CALLING YOU!" yells out Nami and Luffy rushes towards the snail and surprisingly the whole crew followed

"This is Luffy, I'm going to be the next Pirate King… Who are you?" he says with conviction

"Oi Luffy shut up… You say too much" says Usopp "What if it's a Marine?"

The man on the other line starts to laugh "Is that they way to talk to your grandpa?"

"JII-CHAN!" he says happily "Is everything ok?"

"Oh yes everything is fine. I'm with your Old Man here, not your useless shitty father who left the Marines... He told me you left the New World a while back."

"Oh yea. I left to become Pirate King."

"You could have been a great Marine. You, Ace and Sabo would have been fine young Admirals." He says almost jokingly because he knew damn well they were meant to be Pirates "Well I wanted to give you and your crew some important information before you left but it seems I have to do this over the phone."

"Now Garp, don't go telling your Grandson the secrets. He needs to find out on his own." Says another voice and Luffy immediately recognized that voice

"POPS!" he says with a smile

"No Whitebeard, this is even more important than those dumb secrets that Roger found." And the Straw Hat crew was getting anxious. They were getting some valuable information from the very man who was equal to the previous Pirate King in strength "Luffy listen carefully. When you enter places, don't enter through the front gates. No. Instead break down a wall like your grandpa. Not only is it a cool way to enter, but you'll take your opponents by surprise and it'll be easier for you and your crew to fight." He says with a smile causing Whitebeard to laugh

"You never change do you?"

"Nope. I told Ace that too when I called him a while back. And Sabo. Although the blond kid was more civil about it and declined in a fancy way, Ace loved it and said he would."

"Oh so that's why he broke into that base by punching it… Well he must have made you proud."

"I got a shiver in my spine when Ace did that. He called me right after too." Garp says with his famous wide smile

"Anyways, there's more I have to tell you. I heard not only did you go back to East Blue, but you beat Don Krieg, Alvida and Arlong. Now your bounty will not rise because of that, but your crew might have a bounty on them. And also, Dragon told me you have Nico Robin apart of your crew. Well if she is there, you better take care of that woman. Don't let the bloody World Government take her."

"I know Jii-chan. I know. I'll protect all of my Nakama."

"Good, oh and by the way, my record for doughnut eating has raised. It's now at 905 in 7 days without stopping or sleeping."

"Go for 1000 next time." Says Usopp accidentally and he realized what he did and he put his hands on his mouth

"I'm not in my prime anymore kid. I used to do 1000 without trouble." Says Garp proudly

"He's not joking." Says Whitebeard "Roger and I were witnesses to that."

Usopp had his jaw dropped and Sanji was impressed "Isn't that unhealthy for you?" says Sanji because he felt like it. He knew Garp wouldn't be the type to get mad at questions thrown at him because well he is Luffy's grandfather

"I'm an old man now. I don't really care much about my health and strength anymore. I mean… I can still probably beat even the strongest of Pirates and Cipher Pol members but I'm losing my strength due to age. Just like Whitebeard over here. Sooner or later he will not be the strongest man in the sea."

"Nope, even when I'm Pirate King Pops will still be stronger than me." Says Luffy

"You're damn right I will be." Says Whitebeard.

"Anyways Luffy now I guess we are done talking for now. Keep an eye out for anyone not trustworthy, follow your instincts and training and make me a proud grandfather." He says "Goodbye Lu"

"Bye Jii-Chan and bye Pops." And Luffy hangs up the snail. "Well that was fun." And he went on to the figure head and sat down to look at the sea and sky. The crew dismissed themselves and went back to their ordinary lives.

"Yo you shitty moss head!" says Sanji

"What love cook?"

"Could you keep an eye on the steak? I'm in desperate need of a shower."

"UGH" Zoro exclaims "You owe me." he says as he goes to the kitchen to give his rival a helping hand. Normally Zoro wouldn't help a rival in any matter but although he had his differences with Sanji, they were still Nakama. And only Sanji, Nami and Robin knew a light side to Zoro. Luffy normally wouldn't care about what his Nakama could and couldn't do. Being raised on the Moby Dick made him understand that everyone had their own talents. But as long as Sanji was the main chef due to obvious reasons, Luffy wouldn't care on who made the food. Just as Thatch couldn't feed everyone on the Moby Dick.

But Zoro, as bloodthirsty as he is and as scary as he is. He had his soft moments. He learned to cook when he was still at the dojo because he was one of the full time students over there. He needed to be able to feed everyone, help everyone and sometimes even teach others so Zoro was able to multitask.

Another thing the green haired swordsman loved was to read. And only Robin and Nami knew this. Sailing since Loguetown and stopping at islands just to restock on supplies happened more often than not because there was no lock on the fridge and freezer. Zoro was caught at a bookstore but didn't have any cash to pay for a book but Nami felt nice and paid for the books that Zoro wanted. And for some reason without charge.

As he was checking up on the steak, Zoro closed his eyes and let his smell and hearing do the work. Since he didn't do much training, might as well do some now he thought to himself and by the time Sanji came back, the steaks were done so Sanji said thanks for the help and he got no reply from Zoro as he left the kitchen to sit for some time alone.

Nami looked at the sky and noticed a sudden change on pressure and clouds forming. She could easily tell that there was a storm on its way so she quickly yelled out orders "GUYS A STORMS ABOUT TO HIT! USOPP GO DOWN AND TURN STARBOARD, ZORO GO UP TOP AND FURL THE SAILS!" and right on cue, thunder was heard. Nami hoped that they would get away in time and as the Merry was turning, it started to pour heavy and the winds started to become more violent. Looking up she slowly noticed a small funnel forming and it was going go the ground at a slow pace. "Shit it's a cyclone… EVERYONE GET INSIDE!" she yells and everyone follows. When everyone got to the kitchen for some reason he smiled. No one decided to ask why he was smiling because it was Luffy, but he had a grin on his face. As if he was welcoming an old friend.

"Well, since we are stuck here, might as well eat dinner." Says Sanji as he puts food on the table.

Everyone was eating dinner without causing much mess but that was hard because of the storm. The waves were rough and there were many bumps along with the wind being a pain in the ass and the cyclone being pretty strong. By the time everyone had finished eating, it was still pouring and the storm was not over and slowly, the Going Merry was drifting off course. Although they had an Eternal Pose, they were now heading West instead of South. This bothered Nami because she knew that they had to get to Arabasta fast and this storm would not be any help. Soon after dinner, the storm was still continuing and there since it didn't look like it was going to stop any time soon, everyone just sort of went to sleep in the kitchen. Well everyone except Zoro and Usopp.

"Oi Zoro… Do you think this storm is gonna pass soon?"

"Why? Are you afraid of a little storm?" asked the swordsman and he instantly regretted it because he saw the look on the face of Usopp.

"I'm not afraid of storms… It's just... What If it's a storm that causes Merry to get damaged and might injure us or het us killed? This isn't that big of a ship and clearly it'll take a LOT of damage while we sail."

"Have more faith in this ship YOU got us Usopp. And plus, I don't think our stubborn Captain will die because of a storm." says the swordsman as he cleans his cursed blade. Usopp noticed the presence on that sword was odd and he always wanted to ask Zoro about it but he never had the time. Except for now.

"Say Zoro… Is something wrong with that sword?"

"Oh this… Its cured" he says with a straight face

Now Usopp was freaking out because anything cursed doesn't sound right "So why do you keep it?"

"I bought this in Loguetown and used it during my fight with the bounty hunters. They say cursed swords are trouble makers, which this is, and to control it takes much strength of a man. It also shows that he is a strong swordsman. So that's why I'll keep it."

"But what if it breaks?"

"It won't" he says with much conviction in his voice. "Anyways, you best get to sleep."

"Yea I think I'll get going" says the sniper and he takes a lean a wall and goes to sleep within seconds.

* * *

By the time it was morning, Nami woke up and she noticed that she couldn't hear anything except Sanji making breakfast and the snores of Zoro and Luffy. She went outside to see the sun shining and blue sky and she thanked God that the storm was over. Looking at her Eternal Pose because she knew the other log poses would be useless for the time being, she looks at sees the Pose pointing towards North.

She also noticed another ship sailing towards them but it was quite some distance a head so she guessed that there was enough time to eat breakfast and still have the crew ready to fight.

After taking a shower and taking care of her tangerines, she went back into the kitchen where she saw the whole crew eating breakfast. She of course joined in and as they were eating, she said that there is a ship sailing towards them and it might be enemy pirates or Marines.

Of course no one was worried but they knew they needed to take the right precautions just to be safe. So when breakfast was done, Luffy and the crew went to the deck and Luffy did what he had been doing since he was a kid and sat on the figure head. Usopp was fixing up Merry from the storm. Sanji was somewhat helping Usopp and Zoro started to work out for a bit. Taking out his weights, he started to do some curls. Nami, Robin and Vivi were getting a tan and enjoying the nice day after having to deal with a storm the previous day.

"Guys the ship is coming fast. Be prepared for worst case scenario." Orders the teen captain

"Mugiwara no Luffy…" says a deep voice from a group of people, cloacked in black with their heads covered.

"Who are you?" asks the captain

"Oh so I change my voice and you forget me?" and they all take their hoods off, revealing that it was indeed the Whitebeard Pirates.

"MARCO!" yells out Luffy and he flew straight to his older brother and gave him a hug.

"Really Lu… the mother hen first?" says Mika and then the Straw Hat boy let's go of Marco and hugs Mika. He did that until everyone was hugged which included Thatch, Ace and Jones along with Kratos.

"What are you guys doing here?" asks Luffy and then gets mad "WHY ARE YOU HERE? WERE YOU FOLLOWING ME?"

And that was when Ace hit him on the head "Baka, we aren't in Paradise because of you… We're here because well Blackbeard's ship was found near Drum and since it's our territory we need to protect it from that bastard."

"Teach?" and Luffy has hate in his eyes. "Where is Drum?"

"About that… Can I speak to your navigator yoi?" he asks Luffy

"Yea sure… Go to Nami. Shes the one with orange hair."

"Alright" and he jumps the distance between the two ships to go speak to the navigator. As the two were talking Marco turns around "Oh and by the way… We need a ride to Drum if you guys don't mind." And Nami looked a bit worried because she felt that Vivi would run out of time but then when Marco showed her the Eternal Pose, she realized that it was north and it would be on the way due to the needle of the Pose.

"Luffy, Drum is on the way… We can go."

"Alright then… I guess you guys can enjoy yourselves on the Going Merry." Once the pirates got on board, they were taking a look at the Straw Hat Pirates and the Merry. And soon, Thatch and Sanji had conversations about Luffy and meals and whatnot. Robin was with Mika. Davy was with Usopp while Kratos was with Zoro and Ace was with Luffy for the time being. Everyone was talking to one another and were getting as much information as they could about the Grand Line and the information was valuable. Nami easily learned much more from Marco than she could have imagined. Mika and Robin were talking about world issues going around. Usopp learned a few tricks from Davy Jones and both Sanji and Thatch learned from each other.

Zoro and Kratos on the other hand were doing a friendly spar and Kratos was easily stronger than Zoro due to his age and experience but Zoro was giving him a tough fight and he was impressed.

Ace and Luffy were talking and fighting like they always did on the Moby Dick.

After a while when dinner came, the crew gathered on the main deck because there wasn't enough room in the kitchen and quite frankly the Whitebeard pirates insisted on doing the work around the ship for the day at least. But just as Marco was about to sit down, he and Mika were stopped by Nami. Everyone wondered why but then she gave them a hug and a tight one too. Marco felt uncomfortable but Mika could understand that there was something much more meaningful behind this hug. "That's for making Luffy the way he is." Was all she said in a whisper that only the two of them could hear and Mika smiled while Marco gave Luffy an odd look.

When they sat down, everyone was enjoying their meal, singing Binks Sake, joking around and whatnot Luffy decided to introduce everyone to each other. He knew that both sides already knew each other but still, Luffy wanted to be a bit more polite.

"Yosh guys. Time to meet my family" Luffy says with a smile "He points to Marco and says that's Marco. First division commander of Whitebeard and he's like my dad. He took care of me all the time and he's also a cool blue fire bird."

"I'm a phoenix yoi."

"More like a pineapple turkey." Says Thatch

Pointing to Mika he says "She is like my mom. That's Mika. And no one hurts her. She's special." Hearing that Mika smiled and that's when Sanji had a nosebleed.

"The next person is my actual uncle… He's my real mom's brother. Dee-chan."

"Davy Jones if you are wondering." As he waves to the group

"Next is Thatch. The tied in first place best cook I know."

"This guy here…" he points to Kratos "This guy was able to beat me in a fight when we were kids… And he's still stronger than me. His name is Kratos. He never knew his name but that's what Pops calls him. And he's also not technically a full Whitebeard Pirate. He might leave to become his own Captain."

"Well now, I actually do have a name. I don't know much but old shit Scopper called me and said 'hey brat, guess what I found.' And then he kept talking and told me my name was Lucifer. So in my normal human form, I'm Lucifer. In my dragon from, I'm what Pops called me."

"Hold up… Luffy wasn't there when…" says Marco

"Oh right. I am now the 17th Division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates."

"And the last one is Ace. Gol D Roger's son. But he goes by Portagas D. Ace." Many years ago, Ace would have been mad hearing the name Gol D Roger. But as time went by with the Whitebeard Pirates and meeting Rayleigh on an occasion made him realize that Roger wasn't a bad person. And Garp also helped too with the Ace convincing scheme.

"Up next is my Nakama." And when Luffy said nakama, the Whitebeard pirates all smiled. And all of them thought the same thing… Luffy was now an independent young man. At first he was just a child and baby who needed someone to look after him and take care of him, but he always had a great of gold and had a dream that he would never let go of. And now he was off to become the Pirate King. A title only worthy for a great man with a great crew and a great ambition.

"The first is Zoro. He's my first mate and _will_ become the World's Greatest Swordsman." As points to the green haired man who was enjoying his sake.

"Next is Nami. She is my navigator and _will_ one day draw a map of the world."

"Sanji over here _will_ find All Blue." And Thatch smiled, knowing that place existed but he himself hadn't seen it.

"Usopp _will_ be a brave warrior of the sea and the King of Snipers."

"And of course Nico Robin _will_ find the ponegylphs and find the true history of the world."

"Next we need a doctor, a shipwright and a musician." He says wearily with a hand on the back of his head

And that's when the meal started. Everyone had started eating and no one really cared about any oncoming ships if there were any. Not only was there Luffy, Zoro and Sanji on board, now there were division commanders of the Whitebeard pirate now on the Going Merry as well.

Everyone was enjoying their time, they all ate and drank, most of them fought Luffy when he was taking their food and the night was enjoyable. It was a calm and cool night with the warmth of a small fire going made by the idiotic Straw Hat captain. The fire he made was small enough to control but large enough to keep everyone warm. And that's when tales were told from everyone.

In a circle, everyone mentioned on how they became a pirate and when they met Luffy and those stories were long when it came to the main crew. The Whitebeard pirates knew Luffy since he was a child but not the Straw Hat pirates. Yes they met him when they were all younger but there wasn't really much detail and whatever Luffy said all those years ago had gone past everyone's mind but it was refreshing to them.

So it started from Zoro who told them about the fight with Hawkeye which got everyone impressed to now, then came Nami and the whole thing with Arlong, Sanji came with the story of his past and the Baratie, Usopp told them that he was the son of Yasopp and that's when all the Whitebeard pirates were like "so that's why you remind us of Yasopp." And lastly was Robin. The whole world knew her story and it didn't surprise anyone that Luffy was able to find a gem like Nico Robin. She was a person who had no one to look after her, she was hated by the world and her existence was a bad thing, similar to how Ace felt before, but then Luffy came along and everything changed.

* * *

When the stories were finished, everyone went to the rooms to get some sleep. But since it was the night time, Zoro was out on deck, staying awake because he had an important job as first mate that no one else could understand. All except Marco. So when the green haired man was out on deck, he went to the crow's nest where he could see everything. In Marco's mind, thankfully he noticed that there was enough room for him to sit over there with Zoro and just spend time getting to know more about the first mate. And even help him out when if need be.

Changing his arms to wings, Marco flew over to where Zoro was standing and said "Mind if I join yoi?"

Not really bothered by the presence of the first division commander he says "Sure."

"Can't sleep huh." Says Marco with his always tiresome look but spoken in a tone where there was much life and vocal expression

"Not really. I don't know why though… Ever since I sailed out with Luffy I could never sleep at night anymore… Well I can but not really."

"Yea I know how you feel." He says "I too can't sleep at night unless I really have to… But I figured it out as to why I couldn't sleep."

"Really?" that seemed to have gotten the interest of the swordsman

"Yea. It's because you give a shit about this crew. Even when it was just you and Luffy, you want to protect all of them. From Captain all the way down to the ship yoi."

He continues "See, I was with Whitebeard since I was 7. Mind you, I was quite an odd kid. My mother had died by some idiot pirates who once attacked my home village long ago and just before she died, we saw Whitebeard walking alone and since my mother thought he looked capable enough to know what to do with me, she asked him if he could look after me.

"And for a bit I think Oyaji might have gotten rid of me by giving me to the Marines and up for adoption but then he knew he could start his dream right now and he made me his first son. So I grew up with him and we got more people under our wing but during the nights, I would always be keeping watch.

"He taught me Haki at a young age so I always sensed his presence and later on the crew's presence. So if they have any troubles sleeping I would know and all. I also wanted to keep the nights harmless for the crew. I was more than capable enough to take on strong pirates and of course I still am but then I realized that sometimes even my family can have my back."

"But even with knowing that, I still stay awake most of the nights to keep watch. But then Luffy came. He changed the whole ship upside down. He brought the family even closer and honestly those were the best 17 years of my life. And from then on I always wanted to keep him safe. And now I pass that on to you, it is a heavy burden but then again you are the first mate. Roger didn't have Rayleigh as Vice-Captain for no reason and Whitebeard made me Vice-Captain along with first division commander for a reason as well. Luffy knows who gets picked. So there is something about you which you do not know of but that idiot can see."

"Woah.." replies Zoro after a few seconds of silence "That basically summed up everything."

"Of course it did yoi. I'm not exactly new around here."

"That's true. Anyways, I'm going to train for a bit. Mind keeping watch until I get back?"

"Or how about we spar yoi. I used to free-lance with a sword many years ago but I think my devil fruit can keep up with you. And plus, if Hawkeyes puts an investment in you, I want to see just who that kid from East Blue really is. So go all out and don't hold back. I won't either yoi." Says Marco as he flies down from the nest and onto the main deck, waiting for his opponent.

Zoro jumps down and puts on his bandanna "It is a worthy honor of sparring with the first division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates. But I'm not just some kid from East Blue." He says with a certain aura to him and that made Marco smile on the inside _'you have one special crew Luffy'_ he thinks to himself as Zoro takes out his 3 swords.

Both stare down each other for a few seconds and then they charge at one another.

* * *

 **THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER GUYS.**

 **Okay so I made this chapter more about Zoro, and expect more chapters like this about the crew. I mean not all of them will happen soon but yea, they'll happen. I hope you guys enjoyed this bit cuz I enjoyed writing this. I made my own plans for this story and yes sometimes there will be canon and non canon moments (of course) but I'm sticking to my plans and I want to keep it that way.**

 **Sorry I haven't been writing and uploading often, uni is being a pain in the ass and then I had to paint my room bc I like really needed to and honestly I'm not doing too well on like a personal note but anyways enough about my excuses. I have to put out chapters out for you readers.**

 **I think my next chapter will be more entertaining to say the least. I think I'll add a small twist to this…**

 **Oh and before I go, I made up the back story about Marco and he's legit my favourite character who isn't a straw hat (sorry Ace, but Marco imo has a LOT of potential as a character and even now in the manga) and also the reason why the Whitebeard Pirates were able to find Luffy was kind of by luck, they were coming from a certain direction and then I made the storm happen to mess things over for Luffy and the gang. And plus, a navigator like Marco knows about tricks and shortcuts and stuff soooo yeaa…**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this story/chapter and I'll see yall next time.**


	10. Inner Conflict

**OH MY GOD BRUHS I FEEL SOOOOOO BAD… I LEGIT HAVE LITTLE TIME TO WRITE AND I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND STUFF…. SORRY… Sadly tho expect late uploads. Uni is a pain in the ass and life is too so I'm kinda busy with that…**

 **Well now that the filler chapter is over with… Here's the next (story) chapter**

* * *

 **Inner Conflict**

After everyone had breakfast made by both Thatch and Sanji, the crew was continuing to sail towards Drum and Arabasta. It would take them about another day to arrive to Drum and another dew days after that to get to the desert country.

The Whitebeard Pirates were helping the crew in their fields, well most of them. Robin, Mika, Vivi and Nami were out relaxing talking about girl stuff while the guys were either fighting or doing other things. Ace and Luffy were having their 100 matches and the score was 41-43 in the favour of Ace as Ace was stronger than Luffy. Marco was helping Usopp with his Observation Haki even though Marco wasn't a sniper or a man who liked to use a gun, his observation Haki was second to none on the Whitebeard ship, including the master of guns Izo himself. Davy Jones, Zoro and Lucifer were sword fighting as they were sparring and training. And poor Sanji and Thatch were stuck in the kitchen, but they were fine with it as they were used to it. And plus they enjoyed cooking so it didn't really matter.

When all the training was over, the group had been travelling with a nice speed but when Nami noticed that there was a small figure that they were getting close too and they needed to take precautions.

Nearing the figure, it turned out to be a giant ship and there was a whole army on that ship and they stopped the Going Merry. "STOP!" yelled a voice from within the enemy ship, causing Luffy to act a bit defensive

"And why should we?" the Captain of the Straw Hats replies

"Well it seems you are pirates… And you are in my way. I guess I'll have to shoot you down." Says a small man that was on the ship

"And just WHO are you going to shoot down?" says Zoro in a serious tone

The man on the other ship stayed silent for a few seconds then looked right at Zoro "You!" and the first cannon ball was shot. As it was nearing the ship, Zoro closed his eyes and had took out Wado with such speed, he managed to cut the ball in half just before it got even closer to the ship.

Just as Zoro cut the first, right after it was raining cannon balls. Shot after shot, the cannon balls were nearing the Merry fast and that was when Marco and the rest of the Whitebeard Pirates went to action. Marco, Jones and Lucifer flew up due to their abilities and took out quite a bit, the rest were being taken car by Ace, Thatch, Sanji and Luffy and all they were doing was knocking them out of the way or making them explode before they came near the Merry.

As soon as the cannon balls stopped, with a sudden burst of speed from the other ship, it went right in front of the Merry and all of a sudden, the army had come out of the ship and boarded the Merry. Now the front line was Luffy, Marco, Thatch, Ace and Zoro and of course that is a dangerous front line that took out most of the opponents head on. Everyone else was scattered around with Sanji protecting Nami and Robin and Vivi on the left side of the ship and the three were fighting the enemy without much trouble. Lucifer went in his half Dragon form and he was covering Mika and Usopp while they were taking down opponents in their own. And lastly was Jones who was basically walking around and cutting people down without any difficulty.

A lot of shots were being fired and bullets were flying everywhere. There wasn't much that could be done to stop the chaos going on at the time and everyone was busy fighting. The one person who was having trouble with fighting only because he was busy looking after the ladies was Sanji. They were positioned at a side where they were attracting more attention than Luffy's group only because everyone wanted to avoid the strongest members of the crew so they went to the side where Sanji was with the three girls. Now while the girls could keep up fighting with this group because they weren't necessarily strong, but there were a lot of enemies. Nami had her staff, Robin had her devil fruit power and Vivi had found a club from a dead body and used that to defend herself.

Nami had her staff out and was fighting with relative ease. She did ask Luffy and Zoro to train her for a bit and of course they had helped her and not push her so much where she got tired because she was the navigator of the ship. She finally was able to test herself against real opponents but she soon realized that either she was stronger than what she had expected in such short time or that this group was particularly weak but had the numbers to make up for it.

Three men ran up to her after she took out a guy with a gun that was aimed towards Sanji while his back was turned and she held her staff tightly, took a quick deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment and let her Observation Haki help her out. When the first of the three guys came close, he held his sword, ready for a strike and Nami blocked the attack and hit the man in the face, in the ribcage and right at his chest. The next opponent also had a sword but this time the third man also jumped in, making this a two on one and of course Nami accepted the challenge but as she was fighting the man with the sword, the third guy had an axe in his hand and he had a hidden pistol in which he aimed and shot. When Nami realized that the bullet was coming towards her, she had tried to get out of the way but it hit her right in the stomach and she didn't yell or scream…

Nor did she fall.

The first people to run towards her were Mika and Robin who held her and carefully placed her down and she was instantly surrounded by Jones, Kratos (Lucifer's Dragon form) and the rest of the Whitebeards and Vivi. Marco looked towards Luffy who has his back turned and he could feel the demonic aura Luffy was letting out. Marco then noticed three more bloodthirsty auras and he could tell it was from Zoro, Sanji and Usopp.

But while everyone was surrounding Nami, the man who shot her was quickly found by Sanji and started kicking him with a Haki clad leg, snapping the man's neck and instantly killing him. With intense anger in his eyes, he was so focused on the dead enemy in front of him that he had slipped up and let a man sneak up behind him and as the enemy brought his blade down to strike Sanji but instead was blocked by Zoro, who also had a demon aura around him. With one blade blocking the man's attack, the second blade was used to sever the head off of the man. Then a another man came up behind Zoro, and although Zoro knew that someone was behind him, he waited for a second longer and then he heard the man drop dead, land face first and could hear blood spilling onto the deck.

"Don't think you can sneak up on MY nakama as long as I am the sniper!" yells Usopp, as if he didn't care that he had killed a man. And just as a last person rushed towards Usopp, Luffy stood in front of the man, but not in his normal form. Since he had eaten a mythical Zoan devil fruit which could make him a dragon, he could have a hybrid transformation. In his hybrid form, he had red wings on his back, red dragon feet with large talons and his arms were covered in red scales. He looked more like a demon than an actual dragon in that form but it did not matter. Normally he uses his full hybrid transformation for stronger opponents but seeing his own Nakama get shot, he was VERY angry. It's as if he saw his family member get hurt (which Nami was. All Straw Hat pirates are family to Luffy).

Everyone knew not to stop Luffy as they could all see and feel his intense anger and red aura around him. The man in front of Luffy was at a frozen state in which he was sweating profusely and wasn't able to move at all. The sword that was in his hand had been long out of his hand and was lying on the deck. His eyes showed so much fear that it was as if he was seeing a ghost.

Slowly nearing the man, he covers his right arm in armament Haki, exhales on his fist that he made, causing fire to engulf the fist and with the hardness of the scaled arm along with the Haki coat and the fire, the punch from Luffy would surely mean death and all the man could do was stand still in his spot and wait for the very moment he would lose his life.

Marco wanted to stop his youngest brother, but he knew it was futile. Mika cared not for any of the opposing soldiers, even the ones injured. She was tending Nami as best as she could. Thatch and Ace both knew that if they tried to stop Luffy, they might get themselves hurt. That left Jones, Kratos and the Crew, along with Vivi. The crew didn't want to stop Luffy. They knew what he could do and since one of his Nakama was now hurt, they also knew it was useless to try and stop him. Hell, they would probably kill the man too but they knew Luffy was there and that he would do it. Vivi wanted to stop Luffy. But seeing everyone's reactions around her, it made her realize that Luffy was not some ordinary pirate. She had traveled with the crew for quite some time now and she noticed that this crew was a happy and caring crew. They never harmed anyone unless they absolutely needed to and now Vivi understood that Luffy was doing something he needed to. So she stayed silent. She watched Luffy close in on the man.

Jones and Kratos however knew something that the others might not know. Kratos only knew because they share a similar devil fruit (they both have a dragon, but instead of shooting out fire, it shot out darkness as its flame) and he knew that if Luffy is consumed by this anger, the very dangerous power he has might control him instead of the other way around. But Jones knew something a bit deeper than that. From the murderous aura Luffy was giving off, it reminded Jones of his younger self while he was on the Roger Pirates. More so, it reminded him of his own curse and blood lust that he once had and still does even to this day but is now controlled very much so. He knew that if Luffy would be pushed to a limit or see something on which would make him very angry, that anger could easily take over Luffy's soul and make him a killer. And as the blood related uncle of Luffy, he had to make sure his nephew does not become like his younger self. Both Jones and Kratos look at one another and give each other a nod. They knew if Luffy would not calm down, they would have to be the ones that would calm him down.

In any case, Luffy stood right in front of the man and brought his hands back, bringing it back in such a speed that the fire on his hand was now larger and gave a heat that man could feel. And with everyone's eyes on Luffy, something inside him made him hesitate. He did not know what it was, but it could have been the looks he was receiving. Quickly looking around once again, he noticed a concerned look on Mika's face and noticed that she was on the verge of tears but was holding it back. He then looked at the flowing blood that was coming from Nami and it was a lot of blood. And suddenly he snapped. His anger had now taken him once again.

Swinging full force to the man that was in front him, the punch had so much strength put in it that it had gone right through the man's chest. Burning up his insides and with the hardness of the scales and Haki, easily breaking through any bones if there were any, tearing up muscle and flesh as well as burning the skin. The man had bled through the mouth and his once fear covered eyes now showed lifelessness. Pulling his hand out of the man's chest, Luffy stated to transform back into his human self but for some reason it wasn't working. Using all his might and inner power, he tried to transform back but he just couldn't. And seeing Nami, his anger wasn't cooled down.

There was a tension in at atmosphere as Luffy neared Mika and Nami, pushing everyone out of his way and that's when Marco had noticed Luffy was not himself. Jones had a hand on his two swords and Kratos had made a small ball of darkness around his fists just on case. Ace and Thatch had little clue as to what was going on but then they saw the look on Luffy's eyes.

"Mika… How's Nami?" asked the Captain of the Straw Hats

Trying to look at Luffy with a straight face, she had tried to give him a reply but words could not come out of her mouth.

"ANSWER ME!" yells Luffy

And now a slight tear rolled down the cheek of Mika and that tear seemed to have calmed down Sanji and caught the attention of Zoro and Usopp. Ace and Thatch both had their eyes widened when they saw the tear roll down. They knew Mika was the best doctor on the Moby Dick and if she had a tear drop, they knew something was wrong. Both tried to have an arm on Luffy, but that seemed to anger him just slightly.

Taking a deep breath, she had looked Luffy right in his eyes and said "Luffy, I'm trying the best I can… But I simply do not have the necessary tools with me."

"Then why the fuck are you unprepared?!" yells out a furious Luffy, causing Mika's heart to break. Her eyes had widened and Robin have given Luffy a cold stare. "You're supposed to be a doctor right… Then why don't you do your fucking job."

"Oi shut up you dumbass. She's trying" says Sanji, now giving his captain an odd look. He knew something was wrong.

"Shut up cook. That's all your good at. Maybe if you were as good of a fighter, maybe Nami wouldn't have gotten hurt then."

"Luffy it's not his fault." Says Usopp "Don't blame Sanji. He was protecting Vivi and Robin."

And just when he turned to Vivi, he looked at Mika once again "What the fuck are you staring at? Be useful and help MY crewmate." And Mika had closed her eyes as a couple of tears had fallen now.

Thatch did not know what to say or how to deal with him. He gave Ace a look and Ace didn't know anything. They both looked at Marco and he just looked at Davy Jones and Kratos, who both looked like they were ready to fight.

"Vivi, if it weren't for you and your stupid request in taking you to your country that's on the verge of war, Nami would have been fine."

And while this was going on, Zoro was having an inner conflict with himself. As the first mate, he knew he was the closest to Luffy but he also knew that if he said something maybe Luffy would call out his loyalty. So he remained silent.

But seeing a tear in Vivi's eye, he knew he couldn't remain silent. And just as he was about to say something, Robin spoke up.

"Captain san, it is not fair that you yell at anyone. If you want to blame anyone, blame the dead bastard who shot Nami. Mika is trying to help her, Sanji was protecting Vivi, Nami and myself."

"Well clearly both did not do their jobs right then."

And that was it. That's when Zoro spoke up. "Luffy try to understand… There were many of them. They outnumbered us. If you want to put blame on someone, put the blame on me. I'm the closest to Sanji and his group, I must have left an opening for some fucking idiots to slip past me. So if you want to take your anger out on anyone, it should be ME."

And Luffy looked right at Zoro, as with speed, he charged right at his first mate and just as he was about to strike Zoro, who remained unmoved and somewhat accepted his death, Luffy's attack was blocked.

"Now you little shit… Don't go yelling at your mother like that. And don't you DARE attack your own crew. Are you Teach?" says Jones. Hearing the name Teach, Luffy had gotten even angrier. And taking a look in the eyes of Luffy, the uncle did know that the bloodlust took over him. Luffy's eyes were pitch black and gave a murderous aura.

And with that, he gave a signal to Kratos, who had hit Luffy with an attack that had canceled out the devil fruit and made Luffy come back into his human form. Then Jones had hit Luffy with an attack to knock him out.

Seeing as Luffy was out cold, Jones told Kratos to take him down to the cellar and let him be knocked out. If he did change back into his dragon form, cancel it out. And with that Luffy was taken out.

Then he spoke to everyone on deck "Ok… That wasn't Luffy. That was either the devil fruit taking over him, but I say that was unlikely… Also, if you saw his eyes, they weren't normal. He was out for blood, hence why he ran towards you Zoro and yelled at everyone. Mika, continue what you are doing, Luffy did not mean a single thing he said… Marco and Ace, you two get your assess off the ship and travel to Drum. Ace you sail with your small boat, Marco you fly. I want to know how many days we should be there by both sea and land. And take a fucking den den mushi with you two. Marco, when you get there, stay there and get the damn doctor. Not the shitty government ones, get Kureha. Ace you keep your eye out for Teach. That bastard is the stupid reason we came out to this sea and when you get there, get as much information you can from Dalton. He should be there to help you." And just like that both Ace and Marco had left.

Just before they left, they hoped that Nami would be better soon and they hoped Luffy would be calm and normal by the time they get to Drum.

When the two division commanders had left, Jones was kind of in charge of everything while Luffy was out. Normally it would be Zoro, but he knew it wouldn't be best time. "Thatch, Sanji and Zoro… Help throw out the bodies to the sea. If any are injured and alive, kill them. Robin and Vivi, help out Mika and listen to her. I'll take Nami to the room. Usopp you and I will work on ship repairing and we will clean the blood after they throw out the bodies. And Thatch, before you start lifting up bodies, keep an eye on the ship. It's best we keep on course."

"Thatch, Zoro and I can carry the bodies. Keep the ship on course. We'll take care of this."

"You sure? It's not bad to have an extra hand."

"Yeah, we got this." Says Zoro

And with that, Jones had carefully held Nami and went to the ladies room, where they had her on the table and where Mika could get to work. He looks right at the doctor and says "Luffy didn't mean a thing. He's just angry right now. I know you and I know you won't give up on her. So just forget about what Luffy said. I'll take care of that little brat for the time being. Just focus on getting Nami back to normal as best as you can. I'll let you know once I hear from Ace and Marco." And he gives her a hug before he leaves the room.

When he got to deck, he noticed that a quarter of the dead bodies on the ship were thrown off and while the blood was still wet, it was best if they start cleaning the deck as best as they could first.

* * *

After hours of finally finishing cleaning the deck and fixing up the ship, everyone was tired but they all knew that they could not sleep. The first thing they did was check up on Nami whenever they were free and Mika had told them that without any medical tools and supplies, she can only stop the bleeding but cannot pull out the bullet from her stomach. And Nami is not allowed to move like at all otherwise the bullet might go in deeper.

They only hoped to hear from Marco and Ace.

When they all gathered to the room, they ate some food and everyone was worried about Nami and Luffy. After Jones told everyone that he was fighting a dangeruos inner battle within himself, everyone hoped Luffy would come out like he used to be.

Just when everyone had finished eating, the den den Mushi rang.

"Jones… It's me Marco… I've been her for 3 hours. It took me four hours to fly here, and Ace is about a solid three hours away. I can't talk much… But you guys need to get here fast. Drum is pretty fucked up yoi." And he hung up the phone.

"We are about 8 hours away then." Says Jones. Might be more or less but I'm saying 8 hours for now. So if you guys want to get rest, you should. All of you get some sleep. Zoro even you. Today was a busy day and we might need to fight tomorrow as well. I'll look after Nami and Kratos will look after Luffy."

And with that, everyone had went to sleep. Jones stayed in the room to look after Nami. Zoro went to the crows nest. Everyone else found a spot to sleep in, while the ladies went to sleep in the mens quarters.

* * *

In the cellar with Kratos and Luffy, the room was dark, except for a small and controlled fire made by Kratos, Luffy was asleep. He loved the night so he of course was awake and looking out for his younger brother, just in case something happened.

* * *

Luffy didn't know when or how he went to sleep. He just did.

The last thing he remembered was… yelling at Mika? Why would he yell at Mika…? She is like a mother to him. There is zero reason for Luffy to be mad at her.

In the dream that he was having, he noticed that he was yelling at her and she had tears fall from her eyes. Did he really make his mom cry? Trying to wake up from his dream, he noticed that he couldn't. There was something keeping him asleep.

As he was watching from a far distance if what happened before he got knocked out. He saw him kill the man, he saw Mika crying, he saw Nami's blood, saw him yell at his crew mates and saw himself charge at Zoro. He then heard what his uncle had to say to him and then he got knocked out by Kratos and his uncle.

Trying to wake up once again, he noticed that he couldn't. And suddenly, there was a shift in his dream. Before, he knew where he was at, which was on deck of the Going Merry. And now he was in a dark place, lit up by a small fire. Heading towards it, he sat down by the fire once he realized that he was alone. And even with the light from the flame, he still could not see anything or anyone in front of him.

Looking around, trying to find something in which he can put his attention to, he suddenly sees someone open their eyes. But it wasn't just any eyes. Luffy recognized it as his own. It was as if he was looking at a mirror image of himself. Looking at them, he noticed there was something different. Luffy has brown eyes, the eyes in front of him seemed more black than brown. "Who are you?" asks Luffy

"I'm you." Says the other voice, but it sounded like a much darker and evil Luffy. As if there was hate in the voice

"Where are we?"

"In the farthest part of our mind."

"Why are we here?"

"We are here because I want to show you what you can gain if you just give in to the dark part in you."

And with that said, suddenly the vision in Luffy's mind changes became an image where he was surrounded by dead bodies. Among those bodies he noticed that he saw the Yonko Big Mom, Kaido and Shanks dead. He saw their crew dead. He saw the marines all the way from Akainu to Coby dead. He saw Pops and the Whitebeard pirates dead. He saw Sabo and the Revolutionary Army dead including his mother and father. He saw Garp dead along with Makino and Dadan and her bandits. He then saw Vivi dead along with many other unfamiliar faces that had died. He saw the 7 warlords' dead. And then he saw a skeleton with an afro that was broken into bits, a giant cyborg broken and lifeless, He saw a raccoon or reindeer like animal dead with blood flowing out through its head. He saw Robin's severed head, Sanji's legs and hands cut off with a spear lodged in his chest. He looked at Usopp who was covered in bullet holes from the top of his dead to the bottom. He saw Nami's body but Nami's body was quite odd for some reason. The top half of her shirt was ripped open and so was the jeans she was wearing, exposing her breasts and private parts. There was also a sword that went through her back and went straight through her heart. When he looked at Zoro, he noticed that his first mate was covered in wounds. From bullet holes, two spears in his body, a cut jaw, a few arrows, and numerous amounts of cuts on him, he also noticed an old wound that was once again re-opened which was the scar on his chest and there was cut on his left eye which had seemed old but there other eye was open.

Then he glanced at himself and Luffy saw that he had no wounds on his body, no blood, nothing. All he had was some clothes on and instead of a Straw Hat, a pure gold crown where the hat should have been. Then he also noticed the looks on everyone who he cared for. Each of them had died with pure disgust in their face but the ones who he saw as enemies were all happy and had smiles. And then he heard a voice. A very familiar voice of a man who Luffy hated with all of his life.

"Zeehaahaahaa…You've finally don't it Luffy. You've became Pirate King. You wouldn't have done it with those weaklings you call nakama. And I prove to be stronger than Whitebeard. And all those people around that have a smile on their face are happy you became Pirate King… Even the stupid marines and World Government. So now will you accept this title and be RULER of the world!?"

And within Luffy's mind he was fighting with himself. Back in the dark room, he fought his evil self. But he knew he was losing this. It seemed as if he was going to lose this but then he remembered something that his Pops and Shanks had told him. " _You won't win every battle by being stronger than your opponent. No, sometimes your opponent will be much stronger than you. But no matter what, you keep on fighting. Follow your heart and follow your mind. Don't be afraid to lose. And do NOT fear death."_

And suddenly, Luffy looked right at his darker self, and said "I'd rather be dead than be Pirate King like that." And suddenly Luffy had gained the upper hand.

And in his dream he looked right at Teach "I'll never accept your stupid title. I don't want to be a ruler… I WANT TO BE FREE WITH MY NAKAMA!" and without noticing, every angry look that Luffy had received started to smile and everyone who was smiling before became angry.

And that made Teach look at him with anger. "Well then so be it and suddenly Teach had started running towards Luffy with an army but Luffy could not defend himself. He was not able to move his body, all he could do was wait for the attack from Blackbeard, but before Teach could come near, Luffy said "I'm sorry guys. I failed you. You died for me or because of me and I can't do anything now. But I will not accept this 'crown' without any of you. I hope I'll see you in the next world if you forgive me" and he says this with his signature smile.

And when Teach attacked, it was blocked, causing Luffy to become very confused. And he heard "OI LUFFY YOU DUMBASS! DEFEND YOURSELF!" in the voice of Pops to even that afro skeleton and everyone in between. And he looked behind him and he saw everyone with a smile "So Pirate King shall we get rid of these pests for you?" they all say and he looks right at an angry Teach and everyone in his army "Let's do this." He says with a smile.

* * *

And suddenly he wakes up, sweating profusely and he saw Kratos who had now changed back into his normal self. "So, is your stupid ass better? Or do I have to kick your ass some more?"

"Where's Mika? I have to say sorry to her." And just as he was about to get up he was stopped.

"She's asleep. Everyone went to sleep. Well except your uncle but he's looking out for Nami. Go sleep some more until tomorrow. I'll wake you up first thing so you can apologize to everyone."

And just like that, Luffy went to sleep once more, but this time, he noticed that Lucifer had left the cellar and had a smile on his face.

* * *

 **And that is where I am ending this chapter. I hope you enjoyed this. Again, sorry for the delay. I'm getting really busy now so I hope you guys can forgive me... But I still will be writing. This story is far from going on break and me not continuing this.**

 **Ok so about Kratos/Lucifer if you do not know or did not read the other story... he has eaten a dragon type devil fruit but instead of fire, it's darkness. Luffy is like a regular dragon, with fire and stuff. Kratos has the same darkness ability as Blackbeard, but he is also a dragon and of course is a zoan unlike blackbeard.**

 **I hope you like this inner conflict part. I was thinking of doing this for a while and my dumbass skipped the Little Garden arc.. IDK why I did, but I fucked up... But since I skipped it, I figured why not get Nami injured and Luffy fight himself and snap, so I hope you enjoy. And if you guys are confused becuase I don't think I was clear on his inner conflict, please leave a review or ask questions, I will do my best to clarify/answer them.**

 **And with that, have a nice day folks. Hope you enjoyed (once again) and as always, thanks for reading :)**


	11. Drum

**OK IMPORTANT NEWS… A personal friend of mine read through The Next King and asked me if I would let her re-write the story over. So basically, when she is ready, she will make a newer and better version of The Next King when she coems out with it and I will be working with her as much as I can but she knows the gist and she is also reading this story so she has characters and stuff to work with… With that said, once she is ready to upload, I will put a message on this story to go check it out as well as update my version of TNK and hopefully get yall to read and enjoy what she has in store. This of course will be her first story so please if you all wouldn't mind to check that out when she puts it up… So yea…**

 **Alright folks… Last chapter was dark and rated M, which of course made me realize something… I enjoy writing a rated M One Piece story with the characters and story I have in mind. Of course the anime and manga aren't necessary kiddy but like it isn't as dark and bloody and violent, so why the hell not write a rated M one… This is a fanfic afterall lool.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys do not mind the sudden turn in violence and language and stuff. To me, a dark style of writing fits this story and since I kinda am the author of this, I am making the change… I hope you guys can stick around and read the chapters…**

 **Mind you though, it's not like every chapter will have the violence and blood, but it will have the language.**

 **So without further ado… Chapter 11?**

* * *

 **Drum**

"Oi Luffy!" shouts Lucifer, the 17th division commander for the Whitebeard Pirates, "You've slept too much already… Wake your ass up. It's almost breakfast and everyone's about to wake up soon." And the young Straw Hat captain wakes up and rushes to get out of the cellar he was stuck in for the night.

He felt different as he got up. He felt lighter and had a feeling which he was relieved of a very heavy burden on his back and he felt good. When he got to the deck he had seen his uncle moving very quietly from the kitchen into the room in which Nami was resting from her injury. "Well brat… Are you good now or do I have to cut your head off?" says the Uncle Davy D. Jones.

"No… I'm good. I was about to lose that fight if it weren't for Pops." He says quietly

"Oh did you now… Well, if something like that ever happens again I'll find you and cut your head off."

"Why?"

"You almost killed your first mate… Yelled at Mika who raised you for 17 damn years of your life and broke her heart EVEN though I told her you weren't in your normal mind. You don't realize how much you raising your voice hurt her. You called her useless… She cried Luffy. She cried for probably the first time since she became a Whitebeard pirate… So if you do that shit again, I'll kill you myself and I'll accept the punishment from the whole world." And he walks away, closing the door and made sure Luffy did not enter the room.

Saddened by what he had heard from his uncle, he tried to find Mika on the ship. But he figured he should wait until breakfast. But then he remembered what he said to Sanji as well, and he had to find Zoro. Actually, Luffy had to apologize to everyone. And he knew just where to start.

* * *

In the room where Nami was laying, Mika and Jones were in the room, talking to her.

"Don't you think you were too harsh on him?" Mika said, clearly hearing the conversation between uncle and nephew

"No. He needed it. That's not Luffy… he's not me."

"Well why can't he become you? You never really told anyone of your past, well the past before you became a Roger Pirate."

"After birth, my parents set me away… Now I'm not mad at them because they did it to protect me and my brothers and sisters. But when I was sent away, I got mixed up into slavery so ever since I was young, I was a slave… Hated every moment of it. I used to work numerous hours, of course without pay, or the stupid Celestial Dragon made me kill after he realizd I had a blood lust and a curse in which I could become the devil. So that went on for years. I loved to kill. And then Roger saw me. Well he and Rayleigh did. And then I finally killed the owner and asked Roger if I could sail with him and all he said was 'If you want to be on this ship, bring havoc and turn the world upside down with me'. And I agreed."

Continuing on "Luffy, he doesn't like to kill… But he doesn't mind killing. He'll kill when his crew is in danger. I killed no matter what… that's the difference."

"Well that makes sense. Anyways, I hope we make it to Drum soon… I don't know how long she has without any of my tools with me."

"Just so I'm clear, the only reason you never brought your tools with you was because the people you came with aren't fully human and don't get injured right…"

"Shut up demon." She says with a small smirk on her face "Help me keep her still, she's about to wake up."

* * *

Soon after a short while, everyone had started to wake up. Everyone got at the most 4 hours of sleep and the weather was starting to get cold. And by the time everyone got dressed and got to the kitchen, they saw breakfast already prepared for them. The kitchen was the warmest spot, so carefully Jones had to move Nmi from the room to the kictchen with the help from Mika and when they noticed that no one had sat down, Luffy was in front of everyone.

Placing Nami down on the makeshift bed that Lucifer (Kratos) made by the fire, everyone looked right at Luffy. All of them noticed that his eyes were normal but they showed pain. He was on the verge of tears as he looked at his family and Nakama and when he met the eyes of Mika, he jumped at her and gave her a massive and tight hug with tears streaming down as if it was a waterfall "SORRY! I NEVER MEANT TO SAY WHAT I SAID LAST NIGHT… PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

She held Luffy tight as well and smiled, she was happy Luffy was back to his old self. "Of course I forgive you… But say sorry to your Nakama too. You hurt them as well." And Luffy got off Mika and looked right at Zoro, Sanji, Usopp and Robin "Guys, I appologize for everything that I said to you. Sanji you are a good fighter, Robin you were right and Zoro, If I ever do that again to you, you have my permission to leave the crew because I am too selfish. And Vivi, I know I hurt you too last night so please forgive me. If you think I am incapable of beating Crocodile for you, please go on with my family. They are more than enough to help your country."

"Luffy" they all say in a serious tone "You fucking idiot!" and they all attack him. Zoro punches, Sanji kicked him and of couse Usopp slapped him. Robin and Vivi just gave Luffy a smile, because as long as he was back to his normal self, they did not care. "Don't you ever say that shit again. As long as your back to normal we don't care." say the guys

And then breakfast was served. Everyone enjoyed the food as there were eggs, bacon, sausages, toast, tea and coffee, and pancakes enough for a breakfast meal for everyone.

"So Luffy… Are you sure you are back to normal?" asks his uncle

"Uh huh." He nods and says while having food in his mouth

"DON"T TALK WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL!" yells Sanji and Thatch at the same time as Sanji landed a kick on Luffy's head

"Thwey" (Sorry) says the young Straw Hat Captain

"Anyways… We need to hear from Ace soon. Nami isn't necessarily in the best of situations and we need to get there quick." and not a moment later, the den den mushi had rang

"Hello?" says Jones

"Yo it's me Ace… I just got to Drum… But you guys need to get here quick. One, apparently this country is run by that idiot who we beat up the day before and two, Blackbeard was definelty here which is why that idiot King left because Teach and his crew did quite some damage. Do we go after him?"

"Let's see. I'd rather wait for Pops and what he says first."

"Alright then… And how's Luffy by the way?"

"He's fine. Back to normal."

"Well that's good. I hope we never see that again…"

"And you won't… Well then, see you in a bit Ace. If you find Marco, tell him we will be about 4 hours away. We may make it in less that time though."

"Alright." And Ace ended the call

"Well then… We now know how far we are. All of us had breakfast… So I suggest we get ready. This dude might come back and this time, it'll be in his country so we don't know what he's done to it. So, I suggest you guys wear something warm, and prepare for a fight if it were to happen."

* * *

About 4 hours later when the group was nearing Drum, the weather had instantly gradually been changing from arm to cold and eventually there was now, which for some reason Thatch seemed to enjoy, and by the time they entered the border for Drum, Mika came out of the room she was in and had a troublesom look on her face. "Jones" she yells out

Hearing the voice of his crew mate, he rushes out to see Mika looked very worried. "Nami won't make in in another hours… Please tell me you have a hold on Marco."

"Shit, I haven't… Should I take her?"

"No, Your weird ass why of travelling will probably kill her. The bullet is in deep and I cannot get myself to pull it out with having much of my equipment and she can't take that much pain if you do that travelling through hell shit"

"So then what's the plan?"

"Try finding Kureha quickly is the best hope we have."

Luffy heard this conversation and interjects "I got her. I can fly."

"No Luffy you won't be able too. The cold weather will have a huge impact on your flight and your wings will be thrown off ad plus you're carrying Nami. As much as I hate to say this, we might have to wait for Kureha." Says Mika

"Well she may be close by… Let's just first get to land… Thatch, get ready, there may be a fight if need be. And where the hell is that useless 17th commander… I need him to do something." As Jones runs off

Luffy found his crew in winter attire but he himself wasn't wearing much and then he realized why he was so cold. Luffy, from what they could tell was alright because well it's Luffy. And thank God he was back to normal. Instead of having angry and bloodthirsty eyes, it was his normal calm and joyous eyes that he always had. And he just had an idiotic moment where he's on deck runing around with no jacket. And also receiving scolds from the other Whitebeard Pirates.

"Yosh guys… We gotta find this doctor person quick. And let me know if you find a candiate for a new nakama. Preferably a doctor or a musician but yea, find someone cool." he says with a smile

* * *

When the group got to land, they were first surrounded by a large group of people, as they thought the people who were coing in might be invaders, but among the group there was Ace and Marco standing by. When Marco said that this group is also with them, the peope were at ease.

Marco stood by Dalton and Ace, and by the time the group stepped foot on land the first question Luffy had asked was "Where is the doctor. Our crew mate got shot and we cannot treat her nor take the bullet out. So I've come to you guys for some help. I wouldn't be a bother if this had been any other situation." as Luffy goes to the groud and bows down to Dalton and the rest.

"Shit about that…" says a large man by the name of Dalton "Right now, she is in her castle on top of that hill… We haven't been able to climb up because those stupid Blackbeard folks attacked us and did quite some damage to this island."

"Marco why haven't you flown to get her?"

"I could have yoi… But trust me… Teach did some crazy shit here. He's stronger than what we expected."

"Well that's what I'm here for…" says Lucifer… "My reason to come here was because I want to shut this Blackbeard guy up."

"True but anyways… We have to figure out a way to get Kurhea… Luffy why don't you try finding a... He's gone isn't he?"

"The moment we pointed at the mountain, he took her and left." Said Ace

"Shit… That mountain is dangerous." Says Dalton

"So is Luffy… He's fine." Says Zoro

In her mind Mika was really worried. But when she saw Luffy carry Nami out of the room and carefully held her in place, Mika had faith in her once again. She knew Luffy would always do the impossible and leaving things in the hands of Luffy isn't a bad situation. He knows what to do.

* * *

As the group had dispersed, the main thing that was the concern for the group was hopefully Nami doesn't give up before she and Luffy make it to the mountain. They went off with the Whitebeard Pirates to see what was going on this island and if any help was needed.

Luffy was going at a fast but careful pace to get to the top of the mountain. He knew he had to be very careful because this climb would be painful for Nami, but it wouldn't cause damage to her unlike flying. Luffy could have easily flown, but knowing it would cause more damage and pain to Nami, Luffy decided to climb this very mountain. But before he got to the bottom of it, he had to go through a whole area covered in snow. And then there were bunnies or at least they resembled bunnies. Instead of normal bunnies, these animals were large and looked very dangerous. So by the time Luffy saw them, he needed a way to get passed them.

Knowing tthat fighting would not work, he just tried to avoid them, but as he was walking, he heard a small and innocent voice coming from something below him.

When he looked down, he noticed that there was a smaller bunny like creature and it seemed to be lost. So picking it up, he tired to show the direction of which the larger animals were and one the the giant creatures gave out a yell that was more so dangerous than anything. So Luffy was screwed as a group of bunnies ran towards him.

He knew he couldn't fight but he needde a way to get past them. He didn't think of using his powers as he realized why the animals had started to run towards him that it was probably the mother that thought her "cub" was in danger.

So, Luffy decided that he should take in the hits, absorb them as much as he could and just hope to move on. And as he was being chased, he had noticed that there was an avalanche fast approaching and since he could not fly due to Nami holding onto Luffy's back, he needed to to just make sure Nami would not get hurt. Seeign as he could not do anything, he then carried Nami bridal style and got out his wings to fly and just as he had elevated enough to not get hit from the avalanche that was coming towards him, he noticed that it hit the group of large bunnies and he did notice the little cub get hit hard by the snow and it just by using his Observation Haki, Luffy could tell that the cub was even more separated from his mother once again.

* * *

Looking at the mountain, Vivi's face was worried because there was an avalanche that was happening and Sanji had noticed the look on Vivi's distressed face.

"What's the matter Vivi-chan, why do you look so worried" as Sanji turns around to see the avalanche on the mountain. Dropping his cigerette, he gand Vivi go running towards any of the Whitebeard pirates and the first person the saw was Mika and both Sanji and Vivi looked at each other and ran past her. This kind of worried Mika but then she turned around once they past her and she saw the avalanche on the mountain and then she started running towards Sanji and Vivi.

The next person they saw was Zoro and Marco helping out an old man, doing some heavy lifting for the man and when Marco had noticed that the three of the were running towards him, he tells them to stop running and catch their breath

"What the hell happened yoi?"

"Theres an avalanche at the mountain." Say the trio

"Oh fuck you gotta be kidding me." and Marco changes his arms into the blue firey Pheonix wings. And just as he was about to fly out, Ace and the rest has rushed to Marco telling him to stop and not go toawrds the mountain. Still Marco would not listen to the plea of his family and it wwas only when Dalton, the large man that was well known around Drum had told him that the mountain would be dangerous even for the first division commander.

Wanting to go even more, he would have went until a few of the guards at the sea came runnign towards Dalton saying something that he did not want to hear.

"Dalton-sama!"

"What's wrong?"

"Wapol is back!" says a woman "We need to do something quick."

"Shit… I didn't want this to happen… I hate to ask but could you guys lend me a hand in this?"

And Marco had calmed down slightly and knew that he would take his frustration and worry out on some idiots that need a beating.

* * *

Waiting for the avalanche to fully pass, the first of the large bunnies came out of the ground and it was making a worrysom sound. Luffy could understand that it was the mother of the cub, as she was trying to call out for the cub and looking worried from what Luffy was able to read.

Realizig that Mika was right and his flight abilities were being reduced to barely nothing, he looked at Nami's face and saw a lot of pain. Knowing that this was his mistake but this was something that he needed to so he quicly said "Sorry about that Nami" and descended to the groud, where he could sense the little cub.

Placing Nami on his back, he dug up the snow from where the cub was and the mother would have easily killed Luffy just by the way she was standing but when Luffy returned the cub to her, she calmed down and let Luffy pass. And so did the rest of the pack.

Quickly hurrying to the bottom of the mountain, Luffy thought of flying but he noticed how much pain Nami was in when Luffy flew. He then noticed that it was quite cold and climbing the mountain wouldn't be an easy task, so he placed her on his back once again, took off his coat and made a comforting gap between her and his back so that she could be holding onto to him without being in much pain.

Being in his sleeveless vest, Luffy had thought that the fire from within him (due to his devil fruit) would help him for this cold. But he was wrong. It wasn't like Ace's logia where he ould become fire at any moment, he was just able to breathe fire when he wanted to, but he wouldn't take the risk if it meant burning the coat that Nami was wearing.

And so he climbed. Looking at the top point, he looked at this lke a training exercise. If he wasn't able to climb this mountain, he would lose a Nakama and if that Nakama is Nami, Luffy would be devestated with the loss. So he climbed. One step at a time, he knew he had to do this.

With the snow fall becoming even heavier, the cold getting to him, Luffy then realized that he could change is feet into dragon feet with massive talons for better grip. But his hands he kept normal. But slowly even the youngest son of Whitebeard was having difficult climbing this mountain. His body was getting cold, his hands were starting to bleed, his lost feelings to some of his body parts, but he made sure Nami would not fall. Slowly climbing this mountain, Luffy thought that he might die, but for some reason he felt content that if he died, his family would take in his crew for the time being, get them stronger and get them to fulfil their journey. And at that thought Luffy smiled. And that smile gave him motivation. Because he suddenly remembered that horrible nightmare he had, he knew he would see his Nakama accomplish what they set out before Luffy could ever become Pirate King. And once they accomplished what their goals were, only then would Luffy become Pirate King.

He thought about Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, and Robin. But there was something he saw in his dream and he already made his mind. Seeing a raindeer like creature, Luffy wanted it on his crew. The giant blue haired cyborg/robot, Luffy wanted him to join and there was this afro skeleton and Luffy also wanted it to join his crew.

And as he was thinking, he forgot all about the painful climb to the top. All he could see was a bright future a head of him and the crew and so he climbed with a smile.

Getting towards the halfway point, it was at this moment, the rock in where he placed his hand on had slipped and he had lost his grip, causing Nami to start slipping off his back. Quickly using his arm to adjust her back into place, Lufy gained his balance once again and had started climbing towards the top.

Slowly starting to feel as if his life was cutting down shorter and shorter as he ascended, Luffy felt even more motivation for at least Nami to make it to the top.

The climb now almost killing the young captain, he realizes he is almost close enough to the top and jst as he put his hand forward to bring his body up, the rock that his foot was on now broke off and Luffy lost his balance once again. But this time, Nami almost fell quicker. Only holding onto one arm of Nami, he quickly used his talons to grab and dig onto another rock and he regained his balance and had used one arm to fix Nami's grip on himself. Placing both of her arms firmly on his neck and chest, Luffy started climbing once more and finally reached the top.

Reaching the top he yells "DOCTOR!" with as much strength he had left in him and he kept Nami close to him and he had finally passed out with his already unconscuious navigator.

* * *

 **And that's it folks. Now this chapter was a lot smaller than I had originally though, but I wanted to upload this one so I can start working on the next few chapters. I've been busy with school and other life suff so I haven't had much time to write anyways but I do hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter.**

 **And about this chapter, this was a weird chapter I wrote because I needed to incorporate my ideas in this chapter and it was all over the place (well to me) and if you guys do have any questions and stuff, everything will clear up within the next few chapters and stuff because now you'll get arcs that are longer than one chapter now.**

 **And as always , I'll see you guys in the next chapter and leave a follow, favourite or review and stuff and again I hope you enjoyed this chapter so yea… Have a good day**


	12. Tony Tony Chopper

**HOLY SHIT GUYS. I CAN EXPLAIN... This was supposed to be released on Christmas but literally I got super busy with life, and before that I had uni to deal with so that means assignments, exams, midterms and all that shit. And literally just blame my writers block, laziness and whack ass life because I wanted to write but I literally could not even though like I knew the format of this chapter... Literally... I made a post it note on how this chapter should go and I just couldn't write and stuff.. But anyways, here you guys go and hopefully before the 9th I can release another chapter, but that is very unlikely unless certain plans do not happen. But anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Tony Tony Chopper**

Beeps and annoying medical noises and instruments was something that Luffy was accustomed too. Especially after Ace and Sabo had joined the Whitebeard Pirates. When the three boys came along and were old enough to defend themselves and each other, Whitebeard knew that those three boys would be special. They had a bright future ahead of them and he would allow the three to go on missions that would usually take a whole division.

When Luffy realized that he got to the hospital, he tried to get back in his senses to find out about Nami. Slowly regaining his strength, he looked around him but he saw no one. Using his Haki to locate Nami, he felt her aura and could also sense two more. One was an elderly person and the next one was a quite young. Almost like a child's but it felt more animal like than human. So he thought it was just a dog or cat that was a pet in this place. Taking out the IV that was placed on him, he decided to get up and walk around. He felt a lot better than before and it was easy for him to move. He did however have scars on his hands and he noticed they were wrapped in bandages.

Walking towards Nami, hoping that it was not too late. And by the time he made it to the door, he saw an elderly woman and a small animal walking on its two hind legs and wore a pink hat. "Everything is good over here Chopper" says the woman "Go check up on the guest waiting at the door. He shouldn't be up right now."

Hearing the name Chopper made Luffy think of something. That name was too familiar. However, this was his first time on Drum so this could have been just a name he was reminded of but Luffy could tell that there was more meaning to this name. He just did not know what it was. But hearing that everything was good with Nami made him feel very relieved.

"Yes Doctrine. Right away." and the little creature turns around to stare right at Luffy. Looking at the face of the animal, Luffy realized that he had seen this animal before. In his dream he had the other day. Suddenly Luffy got sad on the inside and wondered why this poor animal would die that bad of a death but then he also noticed that this animal might be a friend of his later on. However, without realizing, Luffy was staring at Chopper. Direct eye contact. And without thinking, Luffy spoke.

"Oi are you a monster" he said happily

"Monster!?" says Chopper angrily "I'm not a monster. I'm a reindeer."

"Aw man, it would have been cool if you were a monster." Says Luffy while sulking. "Anyways you can do your checkup."

Seeing Luffy sulk when he realized that Chopper wasn't a monster, the little reindeer was questioning himself on the inside. _Why was he sulking…_ was in his mind as he and Luffy were walking to the room that Luffy was staying in. _I'll think about it later… I have a job to do right now._ "Now, stay still" as he checks Luffy's temperature which he found was normal. He then checked Luffy's heart and breathing and that was all normal. Chopper removed the bandages on Luffy's hands and he saw it was fine and just a few scars but no bleeding. When he made Luffy do a few physical activities Chopper had deemed Luffy to be a healthy person.

And now that it was done, Luffy asked "How's Nami?"

"Nami? Who's…? Oh, she's fine. We removed the bullet and cleaned the wound properly. I'm surprised she's still alive."

"He, that's my Navigator for you." Luffy says with a smile

"Navigator…" Chopper's eyes lit up "Are you guys Pirates?"

"Well yes, but not the bad ones. We just sail the seas for adventure. It's fun. We can do whatever we want and not have to worry about anything. Although we are in need of a doctor so there's one problem we have."

Seeing that Luffy was easy to talk to, Chopper without thinking asked "Why were you sulking when I said I wasn't a monster?"

"Because monsters are cool." He says while laughing "I'm one, Marco is one, Dee-chan is a uh demon I think and Kray-chan is also a monster. And Zoro is one, Nami is a sea witch, Robin is a monster, Sanji is a monster. Usopp is human though. He's the only normal one. Oh but he is a monster in sniping."

Not knowing anyone Chopper asks "Is that your crew?"

"Well Zoro, Nami, Sanji, Robin and Usopp are. The rest are my family… Oh and the biggest monster I know is my Pops." Luffy says happily

Hearing the positivity from Luffy about monsters, Chopper on the inside was happy to hear that someone out there in the world had accepted monsters. And damn well Chopper would want to make a friend out of that person. So after the checkup, he asked if he had any more duties but there was no reply given so Chopper took that as time to bond with his new friend.

* * *

"Um Marco…" yells Thatch as he looks on the large ship and the number of soldiers that came out of it

"What." Replies the first division commander who looks on the large number with his normal bored and plain face

"How the fuck did all these people come out of that ship?"

How should I know yoi…? Might be a battleship."

"Well then… Let's get this shit started." Says the cook as he takes out a sword

"No wait hold on a minute." Marco takes out a transponder snail "Hey Dalton… Can we retreat for now? I may be better if we fight them near a village where you guys can easily get rid of the large numbers."

"Hmm you may be right commander Marco. We can break them into three groups. Two groups go to separate villages and the third group is led to the castle."

"No not the castle… Luffy and his crewmate are in there… It's best if we don't go near yoi."

"Now wait a second Marco… Why not send Luffy's crew to the castle as a part of the third group. Me, you and Curse can take one group. Ace, Mika and Lucifer can take the second group. Dalton, you and your men can set up areas where you feel it would be best for you."

"Alright commander Thatch. I will let the others know." and Dalton hangs up the snail.

"Well shit since when did you become a strategist?" says Marco sarcastically

"Oh shut up Turkey… Let's just get out of here and set up the spots."

* * *

Back in Dalton's village he was debriefing his men about the fight plans and the rest of the Whitebeard Pirates as well as the Straw Hat pirates were hearing the plans.

The plans were pretty simple, set up three groups and eventually taking out as many men as they could before Wapol could make it to the castle. When Sanji and company heard that they would be going to the castle, they had immediately started getting ready to go to the castle but there was one small problem. They could not find Zoro.

"Oh fuck, the stupid Marimo got lost again." Says Sanji

"Should we wait for him?" says Vivi "He is pretty strong if we get in trouble."

"Nah… He's too weak to deal with these guys. You have me." Sanji says with hearts in his eyes

"Oi oi…" Usopp says while shaking his head

"Well then, if we are all ready, shall we get going?" asks Robin

"Hey guys… If you see Zoro, keep him with you. He'll just get lost if you tell him we are at the castle." Sanji tells everyone at the meeting just as the group was ready to leave.

* * *

"Ace you pile of useless shit!" yells Kratos

"What! I didn't do anything!"

"Can you actually listen to the plan for once? Instead of being a dumbass and overcooking everyone you see that's not an ally."

"Ugh fine… What's the plan?"

"The _plan_ is to have you two shut up for a bit and listen to commands." Mika says, annoyed at her two family members. "The guys want to split in four groups. First one is Marco, Thatch and Jones, they got one of the empty villages. The next group is Dalton and the citizens of this island and they have another village however, this one is their main 'base' let's say for a lack of a better word. Then there's Luffy's crew who are on their way to the castle and then the three of us. Now Mind you I don't wanna be near you two idiots when fighting because you guys like to literally destroy everything in your way but I'm stuck. SO if you two don't listen to my orders, you are going to have a very grumpy and pissed off me." She said while gesturing some scary hand signals that the two men took as a death threat.

"Well then Mika, lead us." say both Ace and Kratos

"Shut up." Rolling her eyes at the newest division commander

* * *

Nearing the top of the mountain, due to some help fixing the lift, Sanji was out loud practicing what he would say to Nami by himself. He wanted to be extra presentable to try and get Nami's attention but the things he was saying had Usopp, Robin and Vivi look at the cook as if he was crazy. Which of course, Sanji was. An unspoken criteria of being a Straw Hat was that you had to be crazy at something.

Giving Sanji no attention, Usopp was counting the pellets he had and had hoped to see the bad guys again. Once the Straw Hats found out that Wapol and his men were the ones who caused a lot of trouble to the crew, all of them were anxious to get their hands on them again. Especially Zoro, but he was nowhere to be found.

Once at the top of the mountain, the group was making their way to the castle and once they got to the castle after looking at the large and beautiful view that the top of the mountain provided, they group had made their way into the castle.

Inside was pretty large and empty but also very cold. Spreading out to look for Luffy and Nami, the group had split up and all had spread out.

* * *

Zoro had no idea where he was. At first he was with a few people, then he saw a lake and wanted to go for a swim for training, and once he got out, he then got lost walking and now he was heading towards smoke that he saw. A fire meant warmth and since he had no shirt on, warmth was much needed for the first mate of the Straw Hats.

Making his way, he heard loud noises from a large group of people and he had hoped that some of his crew was there so they could get Nami and quickly make their way out of this cold island.

Walking for what seemed to be hours (more like five minutes), Zoro finally saw a village but it was empty. Using some of his Observation Haki, hoping it would still work while he was under this cold, he felt three very familiar auras and he had hoped it was the crew.

Making his way towards the auras, he ended up losing his way and found himself in a bad spot. In front of him was a large group of enemies and he instantly recognized the coats and armor as the group of pirates they fought the other day.

Behind him however, was Jones, Marco and Thatch. Turning around to face the Whitebeard Pirates, Zoro asked "So these guys again huh… And they are our enemy's right…"

"Yes… But where the fuck is your coat?" asks Thatch

"Long story…" and he gave the three pirates a bloodthirsty look

Jones started to laugh "Let's see just how good Luffy's first mate is." As he transforms into his devil form.

* * *

"Dalton sama" yells out a villager

"Yes what is it?"

Taking a few seconds to catch his breath, the man finally says "It appears that Wapol has another wave of soldiers coming through this way. However, a final group of Chess and Kuromarimo are leading a small push towards the castle. It was reported that they had recognized the ship of the Straw Hats and found their way towards the island."

"No matter what, we have to stick with the plan. We just need to hope that those Straw Hat folk can hold their ground… Anything else?"

"Uhm yes sir… It appears that the Isshi-20 are with Wapol's group."

"Interesting… We'll need to get them back to our side but until the Whitebeard commanders see fit, we won't change anything to the plans. Back to positions everyone." _What's taking the soldiers so long_

* * *

Back with Luffy and Chopper, the two were walking around the outside of the castle. Luffy was warm so he didn't mind the cold and Chopper of course was not at all disturbed by the cold weather.

"Say Chopper... How did you meet the old hag?"

"Oh that... Well first I was with this other doctor named Hiluluk. He found me when I ran away from home. But he was the one who made me want to become a doctor. And then one day, he died. But he did have a dream. And I want to see that dream come true."

"Ohh a dream... What was it."

"For Sakura to bloom on this island."

"Hmm, interesting dream..." says Luffy, not really understanding it fully "This Hiluluk man... He seems like a good man. Tell me more about him." says Luffy with his smile and Chopper's eyes light up like the child he was."

* * *

"There... All done." says Zoro, putting on a jacket

"Zoro yoi..." Marco said, with a strange expression on his face

"Is that even possible?" questions Thatch

"Luffy's first mate ain't too bad huh."

Looking at the three experienced Pirates, the young first mate asked "Did I do something wrong?"

"Nothing" say the three as they see dead bodies and severed body parts on the ground and one body without a coat or boots

"What... You said they were enemies, and they turned out to be the people that hurt Nami and made Luffy go crazy... Of course I'll kill them." was the honest reply Zoro said as he walked past the Whitebeard Pirates

"Oh well, let's just make our way to Dalton's group."

* * *

A few minutes later, Dalton heard voices and saw four people walking towards the town he and the others were in. Everyone had aimed their weapons towards the figures until the four came closer. When it turned out to be Marco and the rest, along with Zoro, Dalton was relieved, but he did need to ask "Sorry to ask commanders, but why did you guys retreat back? Were the numbers too many?"

"Oh no... The exact opposite actually." says Thatch "Just ask Zoro."

"I'm sorry but I do not follow."

"You see Dalton yoi... Zoro here, took care of literally all the troopers and stuff because he was looking for a coat."

"A coat sir?"

"Yes a coat... I didn't like everyone's coat so I just killed everyone my way and looked at their coats before I killed them. but then I finally found the right one."

"So you are saying that there is no one left coming this way?"

"That's exactly what that means... Send word to Mika's group and make heir way to the palace. That is where we shall go to. Including you Dalton. The rest of the people have nothing to worry about. And if there is, just use a transponder snail to get in contact with Dalton or one of us."

* * *

While Ace and Kratos were anxious in fighting, Mika was hoping that the two hot headed idiots of the Whitebeard pirates do not do anything rash. Soon after, the den-den mushi had rang and Mika answered

"Yo Mika yoi"

"Sup turkey."

"You know, out of everyone who calls me turkey, I actually don't mind you calling me turkey"

"Aww poor Marco falling in love" says Thatch

"Fuck off Thatch."

This seemed to have pissed off Mika as Ace and Kratos were laughing as well and she sacked them "Thatch... If I see you soon, I'm gonna cut your di..."

"MIKA WAIT I HAVE A REASON FOR CALLING YOU! DON"T GO THERE. Men don't like hearing that."

"What is it then..."

"Well you guys make your way to the palace."

"Why? What happened to the plan?"

"Zoro happened yoi."

"Zoro?" ask the three

"I'll explain when we meet at the Palace. Just meet up there."

"Alright... And Thatch.."

"Yes?"

"Hear this?" and she kicks both Kratos and Ace in a very painful spot

"Aww shit." and Thatch hung up

"Get up... Let's get going." as she walks past the two men, crying and holding their crotch

* * *

The palace was a crazy place. The crew had finally found Nami lying in bed, all healthy and resting. She was glad to see the crew after a long time. And soon after, Luffy and Chopper made their way back to the palace to check on Nami and the found the crew (minus Zoro).

Luffy then introduced Chopper to the rest of the crew.

For the little reindeer, it was nice to be around people who did not mind that he was a "monster" and within a few short moments, Chopper was comfortable around them as they made jokes and talked. Nami, Robin and Vivi were the nicest to him as they were getting to know him. Robin even tickled the reindeer. Sanji called Chopper emergency food supple but Chopper did not seem to mind. And Usopp was fascinated and excited that Chopper would be anther person he and Luffy could play with.

Chopper was confused at first at how Luffy and the crew were treating him. But then he didn't seem to mind.

The crew on the other hand (including Vivi) noticed the look on Luffy. It was the same look he had when he asked them to join his crew. So they knew Luffy wanted Chopper apart of the crew.

Sanji then told Luffy what was going on and instantly Chopper became a bit more anxious. And by that time, Chopper was looking slightly angry and he was not good at hiding his facial expression and the crew noticed it and so did Luffy. But suddenly, Chopper sniffed the air and ran off.

"Oh shit there he goes..." says Sanji

"I'll go after him... You guys take care of Nami." and Luffy ran off following Chopper.

When Chopper got outside and saw the many soldiers, he didn't care. He saw Wapol and he wanted revenge. For Dr. Hiluluk.

And Wapol had predicted this happening. SO he made sure Chess and Kuromarimo met Chopper and along with shots from other soldiers, Chopper was instantly under attack.

Luffy on the other hand, saw this. He was remaining hidden until the right time. But first, like Usopp, he wanted to see what Chopper had in him. If he would accept death for something that means a lot to him.

Chopper took some bullets, he was already transformed in his walk point and was on all four limbs, rushing towards the enemy. Then Chess and Kuromarimo had managed to tackle him down once Chopper had slowed down due to bullets. And when Chopper was finally down, Wapol spoke.

"Ah So Wapol's monster has been living in my castle... And is that a pirate flag I see on my castle?"

"Yes it is sir." both right hand men say to Wapol

"Well then... Shoot it down."

"Not... The...Flag..." says Chopper. Accepting his fate, he did not want the flag to fall. That flag belonged to Hiluluk and it made Chopper want to have dreams and ambitions of his own. He just had to get up.

But he couldn't. He was shot too many times and would soon bleed out.

"Not the flag huh... Well then, look at what I'll do. It's a lesson to you all." and he had showed his devil fruit.

"I can hold whatever I eat and become it." as he transformed into this large object and a cannon came out instead of his hand. And he took aim at the flag and shot it.

Chopper looked at the flag and remembered Dr. Hiluluk and hoped that something would save the flag.

* * *

In the distance, Kureha saw the missile go right towards the flag and she sat down and dropped whatever she was doing.

* * *

Luffy saw enough. He heard Chopper say not the flag and smiled. He also used his Haki to see what Chopper was doing and he saw Chopper struggle. But the cannonball was coming too close to the flag and eventually hit the part of the roof and it exploded.

Wapol and his men all were laughing. Chopper was mad and had a tear in his eye

"OI! HIPPO FACE"

"What... Who the fuck is that?" says Wapol and neither Chess or Kuromarimo could reply with an answer.

"You understand what it means to shoot a flag, don't you? as the tied the flag with his jacket

Chopper was relieved. and somewhere Kureha was relieved.

"I don't care what it means. This is MY country." and he shoots again

"Someone like you can't destroy this flag. The skull mark... is a symbol of conviction!"

"...Luffy..." says Chopper weakly as Wapol laughed

"See? It's still whole." says Luffy as he took the hit directly, injured but flag in hand. "I don't know whose pirate flag this is... but this is a flag that you pledge your life to! You don't raise it as decoration! It's not a flag that someone like you can just laugh at or destroy! " and Chopper was happy on the inside and found a second wind in him. _So this is what a pirate is... Amazing_

Kureha raised an eyebrow and thought of something. _Is he one of them?_

* * *

 **Alright I'm ending this chapter here. Hope you guys enjoyed this whack chapter lol. Happy New Years guys and a late ass Merry Christmas and happy holidays. And this is shorter than most chapters but for a reason lol. I hate going under 4000 but I have to for this one**


End file.
